You are your mother's child
by iajimenez
Summary: Post revival. Rory se va de gira y deja a su hija al cuidado de Lorelai y Luke. Todo va de maravilla hasta que ambos reciben una noticia que les cambiará la vida. Inspirado en la canción You're your mother's child de Conor Oberst
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Lorelai miró el intenso azul en los ojos de su nieta Lori y los primeros rulos castaños emerger de su cabeza. La pequeña había jugado todo el día y acababa de beber toda la botella de leche que Lorelai le había preparado, pero se rehusaba a dormir. Al contrario, tenía los ojos muy despiertos y no dejaba de reír ante las caras graciosas que ponía su abuela, quien la sostenía entre sus brazos sobre el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Lori, Lori… ¿Cómo me llamo? Lorelai, ¿Puedes repetirlo? Lorelai -La bebé intentaba imitarla, pero con ocho meses de edad apenas y salían unos murmullos de su boca- Te estás quedando atrás, tu mamá a tu edad ya podía caminar y lavarse los dientes.  
-No le mientas, por favor -Dijo Luke, llegando desde la cocina con una botella de vino y dos copas, sentándose junto a ellas- Suficiente peso lleva teniendo una abuela como tú.  
-¿Y cómo se llama ese hombre gruñón de ahí? Luke, ¿Puedes decirlo? Luke -Lori volvió a reír, intentando tomar la camisa de Luke.  
-Es aterrador lo mucho que Lori se parece a ustedes -Luke dejó que una de las manitos de Lori tomara su dedo índice.  
-¿Aterrador para quién?  
-Para la única persona que permanece cuerda de aquí a una milla de distancia.  
-Eres la única persona cuerda que me gusta.  
-Debo ser un hombre muy afortunado.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron por un buen rato hasta que Lori los separó con un gruñido. Lorelai rio.

-¿Por qué gruñes, Lori? ¿No quieres que bese a Luke? -Lorelai hizo el gesto de acercarse a Luke y Lori volvió a gruñir. Rieron- Lori, tienes que dejarme besar a Luke. ¿Ves este anillo? Este anillo en mi dedo anular demuestra que estoy casada con él y eso me da el derecho a besarlo cada vez que quiera, ¿Entiendes?  
-Tiene sangre Gilmore, no creo que logres hacerla entrar en razón.  
-Quizás crea que estamos demasiado viejos para besuquearnos así.  
-Tiene un punto válido.  
-Quizás tú estés viejo, yo estoy como lechuga recién cosechada.  
-Creo que es la primera metáfora que haces con verduras en tu vida, pero estoy de acuerdo -Luke tomó su rostro con una de sus manos y la besó suavemente, pero Lori volvió a gruñir- Está decidida, no quiere que nos besemos.  
-Lori, no seas pesada. Puede que tus abuelos estén algo viejos, pero son casi recién casados y tienen derecho a besuquearse.

Luke rio.

-Llevamos casados más de un año.  
-¿Ves, Lori? Casi recién casados.  
-Hemos estado juntos por diez años.  
-Pero no con esto en el dedo -Lorelai indicó el anillo de su dedo anular- Es un objeto mágico, ¿Sabes? Hasta me hace comprender a Gollum. _My precious, my precious…_  
-¿Y qué magia hace?  
-A primeras, te puedo llamar "marido" frente a otras personas. "Hey, Lorelai, ¿Quieres ir a tomar el té a mi casa?" "Oh, no lo sé, tengo que preguntarle a mi marido primero" "Lorelai, ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?" "Mi marido y yo fuimos al cine y luego de compras al supermercado" "¿Quieres comprar ese vestido?" "Oh, no sé si a mi marido le va a gustar", ¿Te das cuenta? Es mágico.  
-No.  
-Y la mejor parte es que cuando estoy sola en un bar ya no me tengo que esforzar en deshacerme de borrachos que intentan agarrarme el culo. Les muestro el anillo y les digo que soy abuela, y _bualá,_ corren como si los hubiera apuntado con una escopeta. _  
_-¿Te intentan agarrar QUÉ?  
-Déjalo, cariño.  
-¿Y por qué estás sola en bares? ¿Cuándo haces eso?  
-En la otra vida secreta que tengo, ya sabes -Lorelai besó a Luke y se acurrucó más a él, ganándose varios gruñidos y manotazos de Lori- Mañana vamos a tener una serie conversación nosotras dos, señorita.  
-Hey, prende el televisor, está por comenzar la entrevista a Rory.  
-¡Sí! ¿Quieres ver a tu mamá, Lori? ¿Quieres verla en televisión? -Lori rio y Lorelai prendió el televisor. El rostro de Rory apareció en primera plana de inmediato- Mira Lori, ahí está tu mamá. Salúdala -Lorelai movió la manito de Lori de un lado al otro- Si hay algo de lo que debes estar tranquila es sobre tus genes, mira lo hermosa que es tu mamá.  
-Se ve bastante bien en cámara, sí.  
-¿Se ve _bastante_ bien? ¿Qué significa eso? -Lorelai fingió enojo- ¿Que se ve mejor que tu amada esposa, la que te despierta todos los días con una sonrisa, te lleva el desayuno a la cama y te masajea la espalda cuando regresas del trabajo?  
-Cuando hagas esas cosas sabré que me has engañado con otro hombre.  
-Sin duda alguna, mi amor.

Juntos escucharon la entrevista un rato, sin impresionarse demasiado. Era la quinta entrevista que Rory daba por televisión sobre su best-seller _Gilmore Girls_ y las respuestas no eran muy distintas. Lori, no muy interesada en el programa, prefirió jugar con la camiseta de Luke.

Luego de escuchar por enésima vez en televisión abierta a su hija decir que su madre era su heroína por haberla criado sola toda su niñez, Lorelai comenzó a mirar a Luke de reojo jugar con Lori. Siempre pensó que los años en que Rory era pequeña y eran solo ellas dos contra el mundo habían sido los mejores de su vida, pero ahora empezaba a sentir que estaba equivocada. Esos años, como bien decía su hija en cada entrevista, estuvieron cargados de angustias y preocupaciones: ¿Estaba siendo una buena madre? ¿La estaba criando bien? ¿Iba a tener dinero para su comida y sus pañales?

Fueron, a pesar de todo eso, años maravillosos, los mejores. Pero en ese momento, sentada junto al hombre de su vida, jugando con su nieta y viendo a su hija en televisión, sin otra preocupación que sacar la ropa de la lavadora y cambiar las sábanas de la cama, Lorelai sintió absoluta dicha. Una dicha especial, algo que en su juventud jamás hubiera logrado comprender. La dicha de mirar hacia atrás y sentir que, contra viento y marea, había hecho las cosas bien. Y, a pesar de que un tiempo sintió que algo les faltaba, pronto comprendió que lo que les faltaba estaba por llegar: Lori. Sus ojos azules, sus rulos castaños, su sonrisa juguetona. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de criarla bien, porque precisamente su trabajo era hacer lo opuesto. Tenía la alegría de esa pequeña sonrisa sin todo lo secundario, o al menos lo tendría cuando Rory regresara de su gira.

Su corazón estaba completo, y al mirar a Luke reír y jugar con ella, sabía que el de él también.

-Luke.  
-¿Sí?  
-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo con todo esto.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Ya sabes… por suspender nuestra luna de miel y quedarnos con Rory durante su embarazo, y ahora ayudándome a cuidar a Lori.  
-Lorelai, no hay nada que agradecer. No había forma de que estuviera tomando sol y un margarita en México sabiendo que Rory estaba embarazada. Y Lori… -Luke sonrió, acariciando la cabecita llena de rulos de Lori- Lori es simplemente increíble.  
-Salvo los llantos y los pañales.  
-Salvo los llantos y los pañales.  
-¿Te digo algo? Cuando Rory regrese de su gira del libro, tú y yo vamos a hacer tantas cosas sucias en México que nos deportarán.  
-No hables de esas cosas frente a Lori.  
-Va a sobrevivir -Ambos intentaron besarse de nuevo, pero el celular de Lorelai comenzó a sonar. Lo buscó en sus bolsillos, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la cartera. Tomó a Lori en brazos y se la pasó a Luke- Quédate con tu abuelo y pórtate bien, Lori.  
-¿Esperas una llamada?  
-No, no sé quién podrá ser -Lorelai corrió hasta el recibidor y sacó su celular de la cartera- _Hola, habla Lorelai._ Oh, es del hospital, deben estar listos mis resultados. _Sí, me hice unos exámenes hormonales el otro día, ¿Ya están? Genial, ¿Cuándo puedo ir a retirarlos? … ¿Cómo?_ -El rostro de Lorelai cambió radicalmente a preocupación- _¿Está segura que eso dijo? Bien…sí, ningún problema, lo conversaré con mi marido. ¿Pero está segura que ése es mi resultado? Lorelai Gilmore-Dannes. O quizás solo Lorelai Gilmore, no estoy acostumbrada a usar mi apellido de casada y a veces lo olvido. Oh, entonces sí son mis exámenes. Entendido. Gracias, que tenga buen día._

Lorelai cortó y se encontró de inmediato con la mirada interrogante de Luke, frente a la que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreír, muy falsamente.

-¿Era del hospital?  
-Sí.  
-¿Tienen los resultados?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué dicen?  
-No lo sé.  
-Lorelai, ¿¡Puedes profundizar alguna idea antes que me vuelva loco!?

Lorelai asintió, notando como con cada segundo el hombre más histérico del mundo -su marido- se preocupaba más y más. Volvió a sonreír.

-Mis resultados están listos, pero el doctor nos citó a ambos a una consulta mañana para entregárnoslo. Eso es todo lo que sé.  
-Estamos hablando de los exámenes hormonales para saber si te llegó la menopausia, ¿Verdad?  
-Los mismos.  
-¿Y para qué diablos me querría citar a mí?  
-Ehhh…  
-Mierda -Luke se levantó tan rápido que asustó a Lori y ésta comenzó a llorar. Lorelai tomó en brazos a su nieta y comenzó a mecerla mientras a su marido le empezaba el ataque de pánico- Esto no puede ser bueno, Lorelai. Lo he visto en películas y en esa ridícula serie de doctores que me haces ver. Cuando llaman a ambos es porque son malas noticias.  
-No necesariamente.  
-¡Claro que sí! Mierda, mierda… -Luke comenzó a caminar de un lado de la sala al otro, desesperado- No puede ser, Lorelai…no puedes estar enferma…MIERDA, no, no…  
-Cielo, tranquilízate -El histérico Luke no ayudaba a tranquilizar a Lori, que seguía llorando como una bestia- Puede que sea la menopausia.  
-¡Si eso fuera no me habrían citado a mí!  
-Tú sabes cómo son los médicos modernos, les gusta hacer parte al hombre también. Probablemente te citó para explicarte sobre los cambios que voy a atravesar y de qué forma afrontarlos.  
-Lorelai… -Luke iba a seguir con su ataque de neurosis, pero Lorelai se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos, sonriendo.  
-No quiero que te preocupes antes de tiempo. Si estoy enferma, será preocupación mañana. No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.  
-Pero…  
-Si tú pierdes la calma, ¿Qué me queda a mí? Por favor.  
-Tienes razón, guardemos la calma.

Pero lo cierto era que ninguno estaba verdaderamente tranquilo. Esa noche, aunque los dos se besaron y sonrieron antes de _dormir_ , la preocupación los mantuvo despiertos toda la noche. Ninguno le dijo nada al otro, porque se habían propuesto mantener la calma. Pero la idea de que Lorelai estaba enferma los acompañaba fuertemente, y no era una exageración. A pesar de las palabras de Lorelai, era bastante imposible que su doctor citara a Luke para explicarle sobre la menopausia. Esas cosas simplemente no pasaban. Cáncer fue lo primero que se les vino a la cabeza, y aunque se intentaban consolar con otras posibilidades menos peligrosas, era la enfermedad más probable para ellos.

Luke se pasó toda la noche pensando en las mujeres sometidas a quimioterapia que había conocido. Le dolía imaginar a Lorelai así, bajo tanto sufrimiento, sobre todo porque no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla. Pensó que si bajara alguna clase de dios y le ofreciera curar a Lorelai a cambio de que se enfermara él, lo aceptaría sin dudarlo. Prefería someterse a ese suplicio que tener que ver a Lorelai pasar por él. No Lorelai, no.

Lorelai pasó la noche pensando en la posibilidad de morir. Descubrió que la muerte no le asustaba tanto como creía, sino que le asustaba la gente que podía dejar atrás. Pensó en Lori, en lo pequeñita y hermosa que era, y cuánto deseaba verla crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer, de la misma forma que lo vio con su hija. Pensó en Rory, que aunque ya era una adulta que podía cuidarse perfectamente, aún era inmadura, aún tenía mucho que enseñarle. Y, por último, pensó en Luke y en todos los años que les había tomado para ser una familia. Deseó retroceder el tiempo y besar a Luke la primera vez que lo vio y no ocho años después. Deseó no haber perdido tanto el tiempo.

Fue una noche muy larga para los dos.

0o0o0o0

-Aquí estamos.  
-Sí.

Ambos miraban la puerta de la oficina del doctor de Lorelai la tarde del día siguiente, pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar. Querían congelar el tiempo por siempre y que las malas noticias no llegaran jamás. Luke, ansioso e inquieto, tomó a Lorelai de la cintura y le dijo con una voz suave pero decidida:

-Sea lo que sea que pase, voy a estar contigo en cada momento, Lorelai. No me importa lo que venga, voy a estar ahí. Vamos a enfrentar esto juntos y gastaré hasta la última de mis energías para que estés bien. Te lo prometo.  
-Lo sé, Luke -Lorelai sonrió, liberando una lágrima y acariciando una de sus mejillas- De verdad te amo, ¿Sabes? Te amo como una adolescente.  
-Y yo a ti.

Se besaron profundamente antes de reunir el valor para tocar la puerta y entrar a la consulta. El doctor de Lorelai los recibió con una amable sonrisa y los invitó a sentarse. Frente a frente con el especialista, Lorelai y Luke solo atinaron a tomarse las manos fuertemente.

-Así que tú eres Luke -Comenzó diciendo el doctor, acomodándose en el asiento- Lorelai habla tanto de ti en nuestras consultas que es como si ya te conociera.  
-Sí, así es Lorelai… -Luke apretó más la mano de Lorelai para no perder los estribos y mantener la compostura- Doctor, no necesitamos más rodeos, ¿Qué dicen los resultados de Lorelai?  
-Tu esposo es exactamente cómo lo describiste, Lorelai -El doctor rio y Lorelai sonrió cortésmente, empalideciendo conforme pasaban los segundos.  
-Doctor -Luke se movía inquietamente- Sea cáncer o cualquier otra cosa, daremos la pelea hasta el final. No se preocupe por el dinero, tenemos ahorros. Y si no alcanza con eso, puedo vender mi cafetería, puedo ponerla hoy mismo en los anuncios del periódico si usted me lo dice.  
-¿Tu cafetería? -Lorelai habló por fin, mirándolo seriamente- Claro que no venderemos tu cafetería. Venderemos el Dragonfly II.  
-Pero has trabajado tanto en remodelarlo.  
-¿Y eso qué? No venderemos tu cafetería.  
-¿Y si no es suficiente? Venderemos la cafetería.  
-Venderemos el Dragonfly I.  
-Ni en un millón de años.  
-No estoy preguntando, Luke.

Luke y Lorelai se embarcaron en una discusión sobre qué propiedades venderían y por qué, la que subió de tono cuando Lorelai propuso pedirle el dinero a Emily antes de vender la cafetería y por supuesto Luke se negó.

El doctor los escuchó unos minutos antes de interrumpirlos:

-Chicos… Antes que llamen al periódico y pongan en venta su casa, ¿No quieren saber los resultados?  
-Sí -Ambos respondieron a la vez, agarrándose de las manos de nuevo y sintiendo como el corazón se les comenzaba agitar.  
-Bueno -El doctor sacó los resultados de una carpeta y comenzó a releerlos en voz baja- Tus resultados demuestran un altísimo nivel de una hormona llamada Gonadotropina coriónica humana.  
-¿Y eso qué significa? -Luke volvió a intervenir, apretando tan fuerte la mano de Lorelai que parecía quebrarla en dos- ¿Qué enfermedad es, doctor? ¿Es grave? ¿Tiene cura?  
-Se mantendrá en el cuerpo de Lorelai nueve meses y luego se irá, pero no creo que exista realmente una cura. ¿Recuerdan lo costoso que es pagar el colegio y la universidad? Ni hablar del dentista.

A Lorelai se le cortó la respiración.

-¿De qué está hablando? -Luke miró a Lorelai y al doctor repetidamente antes de sentirse un estúpido por quedarse atrás en la conversación- ¿Qué tiene que ver el colegio y la universidad?  
-Lorelai está embarazada.  
-¿Significa que no tiene cáncer?  
-Sí, Luke, significa que no tiene cáncer.  
-¡Lorelai, no te estás muriendo! -Luke se levantó de un salto de la silla y abrazó intensamente a Lorelai, que estaba más pálida que cuando llegó- ¡No estás enferma, Lorelai! ¡Vas a estar bien!  
-Cielo -Lorelai tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le habló fuertemente- estoy embarazada.  
-¿Ah?  
-ESTOY EMBARAZADA.  
-¿Qué? -Luke se desplomó en la silla y se puso más pálido que Lorelai y todo el polo norte- Pero…pero si estás con la menopausia. No puedes embarazarte con la menopausia.  
-Pues no, no estoy con la menopausia. Aparentemente tus pequeños campeones encontraron el último huevo fértil que me quedaba.  
-¿Es eso posible? -Luke miró al doctor- ¿De verdad está embarazada?  
-Sí, Luke. Lorelai no deja de sorprendernos a todos, incluso a la madre naturaleza.

Luke se quedó en la silla como una estatua largos minutos, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Miró de reojo a Lorelai y la encontró negando con la cabeza y rascándose la frente, mientras que el doctor mantenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se sintió confundido.

-No entiendo… ¿Esto es algo bueno?

Lorelai suspiró.

0o0o0o0

-Recuerda que tenemos que recoger a Lori de la casa de Lane  
-Sí, lo recuerdo.  
-Pero pasemos al supermercado primero, se nos acabó la papilla de fruta. En realidad nos queda la de mango, pero Lori la odia y la verdad es que solo la compro para comerla yo.  
-Vale.  
-¿Por qué no has encendido el motor de la camioneta?

Desde el asiento del conductor, Luke negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el horizonte, apretando su mandíbula. Lorelai se impacientó.

-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Qué pasa? Disculpa, ¿Acaso no estuviste en la misma habitación que yo?  
-Sí.  
-¿Y crees que no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar?  
-No, no lo creo. Quedó todo muy claro. El próximo mes tendremos el primer control, ¿Crees que Ceasar te puede cubrir en la cafetería? Si no puede no te preocupes, puedo ir yo sola.  
-Oh, genial, entonces tendremos al bebé -Ironizó Luke, apretando el manubrio con las manos- Me alegra al menos saber eso.  
-Fui madre a los dieciséis años, claramente abortar nunca ha sido una opción para mí.  
-¿¡Pero qué diablos está mal contigo hoy!?  
-No necesitas gritarme.  
-¿¡No!? Entonces dame una pista de cómo hablarte para recibir una respuesta medianamente coherente de tu parte.  
-No sé qué más necesitas escuchar. Por supuesto que seguiremos con esto, dejaré de comer sushi y cambiaremos a café descafeinado, ¿Algo más?  
-¿Sabes? -Luke seguía negando con la cabeza, furioso- Siempre pensé que el día que me enterara que iba a ser padre iba a ser el día más feliz de mi vida.  
-¿Y no lo ha sido?  
-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué sentir!  
-Puedes sentirte cómo quieras.  
-Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Porque aparentemente, después de todos estos años, aún no te conozco ni te entiendo ni un poco. ¿Sabes lo estúpido que me sentí ahí adentro? Yo solo escuchaba buenas noticias, las mejores noticias de mi vida, pero tú estabas con esa cara de funeral, como si estuviéramos firmando una sentencia de muerte. ¿Cómo se suponía que me podía haber sentido? Digo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, simplemente asumí que la idea de tener un hijo conmigo te haría feliz, pero no, no lo hace, entonces debe estar pasando algo malo que no me estás diciendo y me gustaría que me lo dijeras, o definitivamente no conozco ni la mitad de ti.

Lorelai miró a Luke y luego de guardar silencio un buen rato, le dijo:

-Es solo que esto no estaba en nuestros planes. Se supone que solo seríamos los dos, que nos iríamos de luna de miel, que viajaríamos a algún sitio, quizás nos iríamos de excursión. Se supone que solo íbamos a ser los _abuelos,_ los que malcriaban, a los que visitaban todos los domingos a almorzar -Luke escuchó pacientemente a Lorelai hablar- ¿Me entiendes?  
-Sí, lo entiendo -Luke quitó las llaves y se las tiró a Lorelai, bajándose de la camioneta.  
-¿Dónde vas?  
-¿¡Que dónde voy!? ¡Me voy a mi puta cafetería!  
-¿¡Caminando!?  
-¡Sí, caminando, porque no soy capaz de pasar otro minuto más encerrado en esta porquería junto a ti!  
-¡Luke!  
-No, Lorelai, ni siquiera lo intentes. Puede que para ti unos cochinos tragos y unos mariachis sean más importante que tener un bebé, pero no para mí, y no estoy interesado en entenderte, ¡No esta vez! ¡Vete tú en la maldita camioneta!  
-¡No sé conducir con la caja de cambio!  
-¡Llama al maldito remolque!

Luke cerró la puerta de la camioneta de un portazo y se alejó dando largos y furiosos pasos. No entendía cómo después de conocerla por más de veinte años, Lorelai podía seguir desconcertándolo. Pero incluso dentro de sus propios estándares, había cruzado la línea. Y la estaba odiando. Nunca, en todos los años que la conocía, pensó que podría llegar a sentir odio por Lorelai, pero eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. La estaba odiando. Ni siquiera cuando pensó que tenía una aventura llegó a odiarla, pero en esos momentos era todo lo que podía sentir.

¿Cómo es podía llegar a ser tan egoísta? La misma mujer que se fue a los dieciséis años de la casa de sus padres para criar sola a su hija estaba ahora diciéndole que prefería irse de luna de miel que tener a su hijo. SU HIJO. La misma que lo arrastró a esa clínica de mierda para que otra mujer tuviera a su bebé apenas dos años atrás. La misma que le ofreció adoptar. Ésa no era Lorelai, ésa no era la mujer con la que se casó.

Entonces Luke se detuvo de golpe. Ésa no era Lorelai. Se volteó y miró la camioneta: seguía en el mismo sitio, con Lorelai adentro. Corrió de regreso y la encontró en el mismo lugar que la dejó, llorando desconsoladamente. Abrió la puerta y con un nudo en la garganta, le dijo:

-Lorelai, ¿Qué está pasando?  
-Tengo miedo, Luke.  
-¿Miedo de qué?  
-Miedo de perder al bebé y romper tu corazón.

Como tantas otras veces, Luke se sintió un estúpido. Pero no, no era como otras veces. En ese momento, se sintió como el mayor retrasado mental de la historia. Miró a la mujer más bonita del planeta llorar de esa manera por su culpa y pensó que no la merecía y que nunca sería capaz de merecerla.

-Ven -Le dijo, tomando una de sus manos y haciéndola salir de la camioneta. Frente a frente, Luke tomó su rostro humedecido entre sus manos y la besó intensamente, y se fundieron en uno de los abrazos más cálidos que habían compartido jamás- Eres la mujer más increíble del mundo.  
-Por supuesto que quiero tener a tu bebé, cariño -Luke sentía como su pecho se empapaba de lágrimas- No me importan ninguna de esas tonterías que te dije si a cambio tengo una criaturita que tiene la mitad de ti. Tendría cien hijos contigo si pudiera solamente para ver cien veces el increíble padre que eres y los cien maravillosos niños que tenemos.  
-Soy un estúpido por haberte creído.  
-Pero ya tengo cincuenta años, ¿Sabes? Mi cuerpo ya no es el de antes, y escuchaste al doctor, la posibilidad de perderlo es demasiado grande.  
-Si eso llegara a pasar, y no va a pasar, lo superaremos. Seguiremos adelante con nuestros planes.  
-No, Luke, no lo entiendes. No soy capaz de verte sufrir así. No soporto la idea de romper tu corazón, de todas las personas, no puedo rompértelo a ti.  
-Lorelai…  
-Tú lo reparaste -Luke la miró sin comprender, y por cualquier explicación, Lorelai le indicó con una mano su propio corazón- Por eso, no puedo romper el tuyo.  
-La única forma en que podrías romper mi corazón es si te cansaras de estar conmigo y me dejaras.  
-Espero que sepas que eso no pasará, ni aunque lo quieras -Lorelai se quitó secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta- De aquí a los gusanos de la tierra, mi amor.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron. Pero Luke notó que Lorelai seguía con la misma mirada triste y preocupada que en un principio. Suspiró.

-Lorelai, lo hecho, hecho está, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.  
-Lo sé.  
-Pero me está volviendo loco verte así.  
-Lo siento.  
-El doctor dijo que a los tres meses el bebé se afirmaría al útero, ¿Verdad? Que antes de eso era mucho más probable tener un aborto.  
-Me sorprende lo atento que estabas, pero sí.  
-No hablaremos del embarazo hasta entonces, ¿Qué te parece?  
-¿Enserio?  
-Sé que los dos lo tendremos en la mente constantemente, pero si no lo hablamos y algo pasa, dolerá menos. Estoy seguro.  
-No sé si no hablar al respecto funcione.  
-Al menos tratemos. Tú trabajarás media jornada en los Dragonfly porque quieres pasar más tiempo con Lori. Beberás descafeinado porque finalmente aceptaste que tienes un problema de adicción.  
-Drogadicta.  
-Y no beberás alcohol porque empezaste la dieta.  
-¿Me estás diciendo gorda?  
-Enfócate, Lorelai.  
-OK.  
-Y yo trabajaré menos en la cafetería y pasaré más tiempo contigo, ayudándote con Lori. Le daré a Ceasar un aumento.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí.  
-Tendrás que cocinarme el doble, porque como dejé el café estaré muy ansiosa.  
-Lo sé.  
-Y puede que me den unas ganas locas de comer sandía, o papas fritas, o donas glaseadas -Entraron a la camioneta.  
-Lo sé.  
-Y voy a estar de muy malhumor, con síndrome de abstinencia una o dos semanas.  
-El síndrome de abstinencia no dura tanto.  
-Significa que tendrás que hacer maratones de Grey's Anatomy conmigo, o puede que decaiga y vuelva a tomar café.  
-Vale.  
-Y mis pies me duelen, podríamos hacer una rutina en la que me los masajeas un buen rato antes de dormir -Luke le dio esa clásica mirada y Lorelai rio. Con la camioneta andando y de camino a Stars Hollow, Lorelai acarició la mano de Luke que estaba sobre la caja de cambios y le susurró:- Gracias.

Luke sonrió y también acarició la mano de su esposa, tratando de no pensar en lo que les esperaba por delante.

 **Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lorelai entró a la casa junto a Luke, quien sostenía a Lori entre sus brazos. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Rory se fue a su gira y dos desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Lorelai.

Luke puso a Lori en el andador y miró a Lorelai seriamente, que luego de un segundo de dubitación y de una mirada un tanto perdida, sonrió con los ojos vidriosos.

-El bebé…está bien -Lorelai dijo, liberando una lágrima tras otra- Vamos a tener un bebé, Luke.  
-Vamos a tener un bebé, Lorelai -Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Luke sonrió y gritó de felicidad, tomando a Lorelai entre sus brazos y levantándola del suelo- ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!  
-Un bebé _nuevo_ -Lorelai, sostenida por los anchos brazos de su esposo, lo besó en los labios y en todo el rostro como si se lo estuviera devorando- Un bebé mitad Lorelai, mitad Luke.  
-Con esa combinación genética creo traeremos una criatura muy problemática al mundo -Luke rio.  
-Pero muy, muy atractiva.

Se besaron un rato más hasta que Lori comenzó a balbucear, buscando atención. Lorelai se bajó de los brazos de su marido y se acercó a su nieta; Luke se fue a la cocina.

-¿Cómo vamos a celebrar? -Lorelai preguntó desde la sala de estar a Luke, tomando en brazos a Lori- Dime Lori, ¿Se te ocurre algo para celebrar que el útero de tu abuela todavía funciona?  
-Ésa es una forma muy inadecuada de referirte a nuestro embarazo -Luke dijo desde la cocina.  
-¿'Nuestro' embarazo? Creo que a la única a quien se le hincharán los tobillos y subirá quince kilos es a mí.  
-No lo sé, lo leí en internet. Se supone que debo involucrarme en el proceso o algo así.  
-Si quieres involucrarte en el proceso, comienza por cocinar la cena. A tu bebé se le antojan macarrones con queso.  
-¿Piensas usar el embarazo para manipularme los seis meses restantes? Como para hacerme a la idea de que… -Luke llegó hasta la sala y se encontró a Lorelai sosteniendo a Lori entre sus brazos- Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya lo discutimos, déjala en el andador, ahora.  
-Pero…  
-Le hace mal a tu espalda, significa que le hace mal al bebé. Déjala en el andador.  
-Mi espalda está bien.  
-Fin de la discusión -Luke le quitó a Lori de sus brazos y la puso en el andador, haciendo que la bebé se largara a llorar y comenzara a suplicar los brazos de su abuela.  
-Lo siento cariño, pero no queremos que tu abuelo se ponga más gruñón de lo que está, ¿Verdad?

Lorelai prendió el televisor y puso el canal infantil, dejando hipnotizada a Lori en un instante. Caminó hasta la cocina y se quedó mirando a Luke, que sacaba las ollas y preparaba todo para cocinar. Observó sus brazos anchos, su espalda imponente y ese aspecto rudo que tenía desde que lo conoció. Un cosquilleo comenzó en su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que el embarazo enloquece las hormonas? -Le dijo, acercándose a él y abrazándolo por la espalda.  
-No creo que haya otra explicación para lo irritable que has estado los últimos meses.  
-No solo eso -Lo miró con una sonrisa y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Yo nada, son las hormonas apoderándose de mí -Luego de desabrochar su cinturón, Lorelai le bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo, dejando sus ojos clavados en la entrepierna de su esposo- Hola amigo, tanto tiempo sin vernos.  
-¡Lorelai! ¿Qué haces? Lori está en el salón.  
-Confiemos en la magia de la televisión y de Jorge el Curioso -Lorelai se acercó y lo besó intensamente, bajando su mano derecha hasta donde el ombligo perdía el nombre, provocando un escalofrío en Luke.  
-Pero está en el andador, podría venir.  
-Luke -Mientras hablaba, la ojiazul le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda- No me has tocado desde que nos enteramos del embarazo. Te juro que si ahora tratas de detenerme voy a amarrarte a la mesa y lo haré en contra de tu voluntad.

Luke tragó saliva, dejándose querer por su esposa.

-El doctor dijo que estaba todo bien, ¿Verdad? -Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente mientras sus ojos perdían el horizonte- Sí, eso dijo, eso creo…  
-Luke, ¿Por qué aún no me estás besando?

Luke asintió y besó a Lorelai, tomándola de las caderas y sentándola en la mesa, comenzando a hurguetear debajo del vestido. De pronto dos meses le parecieron dos décadas y la cantidad de besos y caricias multiplicadas daban cuenta de ello. Sus cuerpos se rozaban como si nunca se hubieran rozado antes, como la primera vez.

Pero…

-¡Mamá, Luke, sorpr…! -Rory entró a la cocina sosteniendo a Lori y los encontró en la mesa a medio vestir- OH, MIERDA. ¡MIERDA!  
-Rory, Rory… -Lorelai se bajó de la mesa en una reacción automática y tapó a Luke con su cuerpo mientras su hija le tapaba los ojos a Lori y se volteaba, dándoles la espalda- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Se supone que llegabas la próxima semana.  
-Quise darles una sorpresa -Rory negaba con la cabeza- QUÉ ASCO. PERO QUÉ ASCO POR DIOS.  
-Eso pasa cuando no tocas la puerta _kiddo_ -Lorelai intentaba reír mientras buscaba su ropa interior y la de Luke- Que te quede de lección.  
-¿Puerta? ¡La cocina no tiene puerta!  
-Oh, cierto. Nuestra culpa. Listo, asumido, perdonado y olvidado. ¿Qué quieres de cenar? Luke iba a preparar macarrones con queso.  
-¿¡Crees que quiero comer después de lo que acabo de ver!?  
-Rory -Luke intervino, abrochándose los pantalones- Yo se lo dije, ¡Le dije que no lo hiciéramos aquí!  
-Pues te vi muy obligado, Luke -Rory ironizó- ¿Dejas que mamá mande en la cocina también? ¡Es tu territorio, se supone que tú pones orden aquí!  
-Sí, pero…  
-Tengo un gran poder de convencimiento con el amigo de ahí abajo, ¿Cómo crees que he mantenido a Luke con una sonrisa por diez años?  
-¡No quiero saber nada! -Rory abandonó la cocina y Lorelai la siguió- Voy a llevar a Lori a dar un paseo, probablemente ha quedado traumada de por vida gracias a ustedes.  
-Oh, Rory, no exageres…  
-De todas tus ideas, mamá, ¿De verdad una de ellas tenía que ser fornicar con tu nieta ahí? ¿Enserio?  
-Ella no estaba ahí cuando comenzó.  
-Como si eso lo justificara.  
-No sé por qué haces tanto alboroto, ¿Acaso es algo nuevo para ti? Porque Lori parece decir lo contrario.  
-¡Los sorprendí en la cocina! ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si encontraras a tus padres ahí?  
-OK, ahora solo estás siendo cruel. No me compares con tu abuela -Lorelai dijo, fingiendo seriedad. Rory negó con la cabeza repetidamente y abandonó la casa con Lori entre sus brazos- Trae helado cuando regreses. De arándano.

Rory se fue con Lori. Lorelai regresó a la cocina y encontró a Luke reparando una repisa con un martillo. La mujer sonrió.

-Luke…  
-¿Qué?  
-Rory se fue, podríamos terminar lo que…  
-OH NO -Luke se alejó de Lorelai y puso una silla entre ellos- Mantén tus manos y todo tu ser a esta distancia. ¡Estás fuera de control!  
-Son las hormonas, no me culpes a mí.  
-Aléjate, no soy tu juguete sexual.  
-¿No lo eres?  
-Aléjate.

Lorelai rio y se fue al salón.

0o0o0o0

-Llegamos -Rory regresó a la casa cuarenta y cinco minutos después, con Lori teniendo el berrinche de su vida- Y trajimos helado.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Lori? -En cuanto Lorelai se acercó, Lori estiró los brazos hacia ella y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.  
-No lo sé, mamá, pero no puedo hacer que deje de llorar. Estoy perdiendo los nervios.  
-¿Por qué lloras, Lori? -Lorelai la tomó en brazos y Lori se calmó casi de inmediato- Señorita, no debes portarte mal con mamá, eso es muy maleducado.  
-Es oficial, mi hija me detesta -Rory sollozó, sentándose en el sofá. Lorelai se sentó junto a ella- Se olvidó por completo de mí.  
-Claro que no, ¿Verdad que no, Lori? -Pero al contrario, Lori hizo un gruñido al mirar a Rory y se escondió en el cuello de su abuela- Solo está sorprendida, Rory. En unas horas se le pasará.  
-Quizás no nací para esto y ella lo sabe.  
-Rory, tranquila. Los bebés son así, impredecibles.  
-¡Te prefiere a ti, la que fornica a unos pasos de distancia!  
-Cambiemos la página, cariño.  
-Sí -Rory sonrió con tristeza- Disculpa mi reacción, creo que estoy un poco sensible.  
-No estás embarazada de nuevo… ¿Cierto?  
-Sí, del niño Jesús. No, claro que no. Estoy en el trabajo, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.  
-Qué bien, porque a sus casi cincuenta años Lorelai Poppins no daría abasto para otro bebé más -Rory bajó la mirada, pero Lorelai trató de animarla- Es solo una broma, hija. Lori es lo mejor que le he pasado a nuestras vidas en el último tiempo, ¿Verdad, cielo? -Lorelai le habló a Lori, quien riendo tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manitos y la besó en los labios- ¿Verdad que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu abuela?  
-La abuela Lorelai es lo mejor que nos ha pasado a nosotras, ¿Verdad, Lori? -Rory dijo, acariciando a su madre- Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo con Lori, mamá. Arruiné por completo todos tus planes con Luke.  
-Los cambiamos por mejores planes -Lorelai pensó en decirle a Rory sobre su embarazo en ese momento, pero recordó a Luke y lo mucho que quería ser parte de ello- Vamos a despertar a Luke de su siesta y a cenar, ¿Quieres?  
-Sí.

0o0o0o0

Luego de unos cuantos gruñidos y quejidos, Rory logró darle una cucharada de manzana molida a Lori, y una vez sentido el sabor, la pequeña se dejó alimentar por su madre, quien sonrió satisfecha. Lorelai también sonrió, pasándole un gran plato de macarrones con queso a su hija.

-¿Ves? Es solo cosa de tiempo.  
-Tienes razón, mamá -Pero Rory volvió a bajar la mirada y Lorelai notó que su hija estaba afligida.  
-¿Está todo bien, Rory?  
-Sí, en realidad, más que bien -Rory parecía nerviosa, pero sonreía- Tengo una noticia que darles.  
-Oh, nosotros también -Lorelai miró a Luke y se sentó junto a él, sintiendo como su estómago comenzaba a revolverse- Pero tú primero. Te ves más pálida que nosotros.  
-¡Van a convertir mi libro en una serie de televisión! -Rory lo soltó como si su boca fuera un globo a punto de explotar. Lorelai y Luke se miraron, sorprendidos- ¿No es genial?  
-Sí…supongo… ¡No!  
-¿Cuál es el problema?  
-¿Significa que voy a ser transmitida por televisión para que todo el mundo me vea?  
-No, es un canal de cable, no todo el mundo te verá. Además, no te verán a ti, verán a una actriz parecida a ti.  
-¡Oh! Que sea esa actriz de Parenthood, ¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-¿Lauren Graham?  
-¡Sí!  
-Lauren Graham está un poco vieja para interpretarte, Lorelai -Luke acotó, riendo.  
-¿Vieja? ¿Significa que no te gustaría hacerlo con Lauren Graham?  
-¿Qué? No, claro que no.  
-Porque está demasiado vieja.  
-No, porque…oh, olvídalo, no hay forma que gane esta discusión de todos modos.  
-Me alegra que la idea no les desagrade tanto -Rory sonrió, pero comenzó a rascarse las manos- Pero eso no es todo…  
-¿Luke es interpretado por Peter Krause? Porque debo admitir que en ese caso tendríamos un serio problema, Luke.  
-¿Te tirarías a Peter Krause? Oh, vamos…  
-Solo estoy advirtiéndolo.  
-Hey, chicos -Rory hizo un gesto para que su madre y su padrastro la miraran- No se trata de eso.  
-¿Y de qué se trata?  
-Tengo que viajar y estar en el comienzo de la producción, supervisando los guiones. Además, aparentemente el libro se hizo muy popular en Asia y tengo que extender mi gira.  
-¿Extender tu gira? ¿Cuánto?  
-Tres meses más.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Es por eso que he estado tan sensible. De verdad pensé que terminado este mes estaría con Lori de regreso, pero esto ha surgido a última hora y es una gran oportunidad para mí.  
-Sí, claro.  
-Pero entendería absolutamente si no quieres seguir cuidándola, mamá. No tienes que sentirte obligada a nada. Ninguno de los dos, en realidad.  
-¿Obligada? No, cariño, nada de eso. Nos encanta cuidar a Lori, ¿Verdad, Luke?  
-Sí, tu madre es mucho más difícil de cuidar que ella, Rory. Lori no sabe conducir, eso es un plus para toda la comunidad.  
-Disculpa, pero ¿Por qué ignoras el hecho que estoy sentada junto a ti?

Luke rio y besó a Lorelai en la cabeza. Rory sonrió.

-¿Y cuál es su noticia?

Luke agarró la mano de Lorelai y la apretó fuertemente, pero antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Lorelai le hizo un gesto con la mirada de que guardara silencio. Lorelai miró a Rory y a Lori por un momento, reflexionando. Conocía demasiado bien a su hija como para saber que si le decía de su embarazo no había forma que siguiera con la gira de su libro, abandonaría todo con tal de quedarse con ella y Lori. Y a pesar de que moría por contarle y pasar el embarazo junto a ella, a su edad sabía muy bien que las oportunidades como la de Rory eran de una vez en la vida, y no podía permitir que su hija la perdiera por algo que ni siquiera estaba planeado y que no era seguro que prosperara, considerando las circunstancias.

-Luke y yo estamos pensando en adoptar un perro -Lorelai dijo de pronto, ganándose una mirada muy confundida de Luke- Sé que dije que no quería reemplazar a Paul Anka, pero lo he pensado bien y creo que a él le gustaría que su lugar fuera ocupado por otro perrito rescatado de la calle.  
-No lo sé, mamá, ¿Estás segura? Es aún muy reciente.  
-Por eso lo seguimos pensando -Luke intervino, siguiendo la historia de Lorelai- No está decidido.

Paul Anka falleció el mismo día del nacimiento de Lori, diez meses atrás. Había estado enfermo y decaído toda la semana anterior, y Lorelai había decidido llevarlo al veterinario, pero las contracciones de Rory comenzaron en ese momento y tuvo que dejarlo internado ahí, solo. Después del caos y cuando su hija y nieta recién nacida descansaban en la habitación, Luke la llevó al pasillo y le contó sobre la llamada del veterinario. Lorelai aun lloraba cuando lo recordaba.

0o0o0o0

Ya por la noche, cuando Rory y Lori dormían en la habitación de abajo, Lorelai y Luke se miraban en silencio completamente desnudos en la oscuridad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Las hormonas de verdad te tienen loca, ¿Eh? -Luke dijo, riendo y abrazando a su esposa, ambos exhaustos cubiertos por las mantas.  
-Y tú pensaste que era una depravada de nacimiento.  
-Mi más sentida disculpa, Sra. Gilmore-Dannes.  
-Disculpa aceptada.  
-¿Crees que Rory haya escuchado algo? Fuiste particularmente ruidosa esta vez.  
-Le dije que se pusiera audífonos.  
-Supongo que los celulares sí sirven para algo después de todo -Ambos rieron y se besaron, y Luke comenzó a acariciar el vientre plano de Lorelai- No crees que el bebé nos escuchó, ¿Verdad?  
-Tranquilo, tenemos unos cuatro o cinco años antes de que comience a recordar lo mucho que lo avergonzamos.  
-Espero -Luego de un rato en silencio, Luke miró a Lorelai con el rostro serio- ¿Estás segura que no contarle a Rory es lo mejor?  
-Sí.  
-Se enojará mucho cuando se entere.  
-Con el tiempo me lo va a agradecer.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.

Se besaron por última vez y Luke se durmió. Lorelai, en la oscuridad, comenzó a pensar en Rory y en el bebé. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro al pensar en dejarla fuera del asunto, porque si había alguien a quien necesitaría los siguientes meses era a ella. Pero se repitió en silencio que era lo mejor.

Era lo mejor, y ser madre apestaba en esos momentos.

 **Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rory llegó a Stars Hollow dos días antes de lo presupuestado, y como no quería importunar ni a su madre ni a Luke, decidió sorprenderlos nuevamente. Esta vez, por supuesto, la sorpresa solo llegaría hasta la puerta principal, la que golpearía repetidamente y acompañaría con unos avisos de su llegada, _por si acaso._

Pero al bajarse del taxi frente a la casa de su madre, la sorprendida fue ella. El lugar estaba rodeado de albañiles, que entraban y sacaban elementos de construcción, y aunque Rory pensó que podían estar pintando las paredes o una obra menor, no tardó en notar la habitación extra del segundo piso.

-¡Muchachos, Rory está aquí!

Uno de los albañiles la reconoció, y todos comenzaron a saludarla y felicitarla por el éxito de su libro. La mayoría eran conocidos de toda la vida, y a pesar de que trataba de prestarles atención y seguir su conversación, no dejaba de pensar en la casa y en qué diablos estaba pasando.

-Tom -Rory se dirigió al contratista- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?  
-Ehhh, ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?  
-No, no me contó nada. ¿Ésa es una habitación nueva? ¿Qué más están haciendo?  
-Lo siento Rory, pero no puedo contarte nada o Luke me matará. Deberías hablar con Lorelai.  
-Bien, eso haré. Debe estar en el Dragonfly.  
-No -Tom miró su reloj- No a esta hora. Deberías ir a la cafetería.  
-¿Y por qué sabes que está ahí?  
-De nuevo, no puedo decirte nada. Tengo aprecio por mi rostro y no quiero que el puño de Luke se incruste en él.  
-Oh, dios.

Rory, rodando los ojos, se despidió de todos los albañiles agitando su mano y se subió al taxi, tomando ruta a la cafetería de Luke.

De camino, Rory comenzó a pensar por qué su madre y Luke habían decidido ampliar la casa. En un principio no imaginaba ningún motivo lógico, pero luego de unos minutos, la idea más probable le hizo perder el aliento y sintió como un aire helado recorrió su cuerpo.

Su abuela Emily.

La última vez que habló con ella, algo así como dos semanas atrás, a su abuela la aquejaba un resfriado que la tuvo con pañuelos en la nariz casi toda la conversación. Rory supuso que se le pasaría en unos días y, con todo el ajetreo de preparar su regreso y finiquitar las últimas visitas de la gira, olvidó llamarla de nuevo.

¿Y si había empeorado? Para que su madre y Luke hayan decidido hacer una habitación y traerla a vivir con ellos, el estado de su abuela debía de ser muy grave. Y ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de llamarla y preguntarle cómo estaba.

Al bajarse del taxi y entrar a la cafetería, su pecho ya no daba más, la culpa y la preocupación lo estaban colapsando. Se encontró a Luke atrás del mesón, preparando café, y a Lori jugar con Babette en una mesa. Moría por ver a su hija y tomarla entre sus brazos, pero necesitaba saber qué tan grave era el estado de su abuela.

-¡Luke!  
-¿Rory? -En cuanto Luke la miró, Rory notó cómo su rostro evidenciaba demasiada sorpresa, casi disgusto, de verla- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que llegabas en dos días.  
-¿Qué le pasó a la abuela? -Rory sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por conforme pasaban los minutos- Dímelo de una vez, puedo soportarlo.  
-¿A tu abuela?  
-Sí. Pasé a la casa y noté la habitación que están construyendo, la van a traer a vivir con ustedes. ¿Qué tan mal está? ¿Cuánto le queda?  
-Rory, para. La habitación no es para tu abuela, y no por dios, no vendrá a vivir con nosotros.  
-¿No? ¿Significa que no está enferma?  
-¿Tu abuela? Emily vivirá más que todos nosotros.  
-Oh -Rory sonrió y prácticamente se desvaneció en el asiento- ¡Qué alivio! No sabes el susto que pasé.

Pasado el mayor susto que había tenido en mucho tiempo, Rory saludó a todos los vecinos en la cafetería y tomó en brazos a Lori, llenándola de besitos en el rostro. La niña, mucho más grande de la última vez que la vio, balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles para Rory y jugaba con su collar.

-¿Y por qué la habitación, Luke? ¿Alguno planea comenzar a pintar cuadros o algo por el estilo?  
-No, no exactamente.  
-¿Y entonces?  
-Cielo, encontré la muñeca de… -Rory escuchó la voz de su madre desde las escaleras y dirigió su mirada a ella, pero quedó absolutamente mortificada al encontrársela frente a frente-¿Rory?

Rory tardó en reaccionar, y recién lo hizo cuando Lori tiró de su cabello. Antes, sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el abultado vientre de su madre.

-¿Estás embarazada? -No sabía por qué lo había preguntado, si era obvio. Pero seguía sin aliento, sin poder creérselo.  
-Vaya, ¿Qué me delató? -Lorelai sonrió, y Rory sabía que estaba intentando quitarle tensión al momento- Deben ser las tetas, Luke insiste que no me han crecido tanto, pero es obvio que…  
-Babette -Rory interrumpió a su madre y se dirigió a Babette- ¿Podrías cuidar a Rory un rato? Tengo que salir un rato.  
-Claro, corazoncito.

Rory dejó a Lori con Babette y abandonó la cafetería intempestivamente. Lorelai salió tras ella.

-Rory… ¡Rory para! No me hagas correr, Luke me matará si me ve correr.  
-Si no quieres correr, no me sigas.  
-Pero tenemos que hablar.  
-Tuviste tres meses para hablar conmigo, ahora simplemente no es un buen momento.  
-Rory, sabes que te seguiré de todas formas.

Rory se detuvo obligadamente y enfrentó a su madre con una mirada cargada de resentimiento. Lorelai, en cambio, tenía los ojos rojos y apretaba la mandíbula, conteniendo el llanto.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? En todo este tiempo, mamá. ¿Sabes? Estas son cosas que madres e hijas usualmente comparten, y nosotras somos más que simplemente madre e hija, o eso pensaba.  
-Por supuesto que sí, mi amor.  
-Supuestamente somos las mejores amigas, ¿No es esto algo que las mejores amigas se cuentan?  
-Sí.  
-¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si no te hubiera contado sobre mi embarazo?  
-Me hubiera sentido terrible.  
-¿Y entonces? No lo entiendo, mamá.  
-¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera contado en cuanto lo supe?  
-¿Qué habría hecho? Me hubiera quedado aquí, hubiera estado contigo en cada momento de…  
-Es por eso que no te lo dije, Rory -Lorelai bajó la mirada un momento, pero luego miró a Rory con los ojos vidriosos y una dulce sonrisa, y acariciando su rostro le dijo:- Somos mejores amigas, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre, cielo. Y el trabajo de las madres es ayudar a sus hijos a alcanzar sus sueños, no detenerlos.  
-Mamá, tengo treinta y cuatro años, soy madre también, no soy una niña. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones, y quedarme hubiera sido una de ellas. Mierda, estás comportándote como la abuela.  
-Sí, y creo que le debo unas cuantas disculpas a mamá.

Rory guardó silencio y esquivó la mirada de Lorelai. Estaba dolida. Le dolía que su mamá la siguiera viendo como una niña a la que debía proteger, pero sobre todo, le dolía no haberla acompañado, no haber estado ahí cada vez que pudo haberla necesitado. Al contrario, solo le había complicado la vida dejándola a cargo de su hija. Le dolía sentirse culpable.

-Estoy muy molesta y muy triste, mamá.  
-Lo sé, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo -Lorelai acarició su abultado vientre de seis meses y volvió a sonreír, liberando una lágrima- Pero esto aún no termina, ¿Sabes? Y me gustaría que me perdonaras pronto porque estoy aterrada y necesito a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.  
-Mamá…  
-Y creo que él estaría muy feliz de conocer a su hermana mayor.  
-¿Él? -Rory miró hacia el vientre de Lorelai- ¿Es un niño?  
-Sí. ¿Quieres…? -Lorelai intentó tomar la mano de Rory para que acariciara su barriga, pero Rory se negó y se alejó.  
-¿Dónde se están quedando?  
-Arriba de la cafetería.  
-OK. Voy a recoger a Lori en un rato, si no les importa cuidarla unas horas más.  
-¿Por qué…?  
-Nos vamos a quedar en la casa de Lane.  
-Cariño, tenemos espacio para te quedes con nosotros.  
-La recogeré a las 7, ¿Está bien?  
-Rory…  
-Nos vemos, mamá.

Rory se dio media vuelta y se fue.

0o0o0o0

Lori dormía profundamente entre Luke y Lorelai, sobre la cama del departamento. Ambos la observaban dormir, y Lorelai acariciaba su cabecita con suavidad.

-Cuando está dormida hasta olvidas el demonio de Tasmania que en realidad es -Comentó Luke en un susurro, tomando una de sus manitos.  
-Eso es verdad.  
-¿Y nuestro muchacho cómo está ahí adentro?  
-Creo que está dormido también.

Luke sonrió, acariciando una mejilla de Lorelai. Los ojos de su esposa estaban rojos e hinchados, los mismos que minutos atrás habían estado cubiertos de lágrimas. Ambos habían anticipado una mala reacción de Rory, pero nunca esperaron que fuera así. Empacaron todas las cosas de Lori y las dejaron listas para cuando Rory llegara a buscarla. Luke pensó en negarse y prohibirle a Rory llevársela, pero ella era la madre después de todo, y él apenas el abuelastro. Pero no dejaba de entristecerle ver a Lorelai así, tan devastada.

A las 7 en punto tocaron la puerta del departamento y Luke abrió, encontrando a Rory ahí. La chica parecía tan triste como su madre y apenas le sonrió cuando lo vio.

-Hola, Luke.  
-Rory, pasa. ¿Quieres un café?  
-No, gracias, estoy bien así.  
-Mejor, porque solo tenemos descafeinado y es un asco.  
-Lo suponía -Rory sonrió, caminando por el departamento a paso lento.  
-Ahí están todas las cosas de Lori, puedo bajarlas a tu auto si quieres.  
-¿Está mamá? Me gustaría hablar con ella primero.  
-Aquí estoy -Lorelai caminó hasta el sector principal, vistiendo ropa de dormir. A pesar de sonreír, Luke y cualquiera que la conociera podía notar que estaba fingiendo- ¿Pudiste terminar tus asuntos tranquila?  
-Sí. De hecho -Rory sacó de su cartera un paquete de regalo y se lo pasó a Lorelai- aquí tengo lo que fui a hacer.

Lorelai abrió el paquete y encontró una polera de bebé con el estampado "It's a Gilmore boy!" en él. Luke miró los ojos de su esposa cubrirse de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez sabía que era de alegría.

-Me duele que no me hayas contado, mamá, y sigo en desacuerdo con tu decisión. Pero estaré aquí para ti, porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque te amo más que a nadie en este mundo -Por toda respuesta, Lorelai asintió y abrazó a su hija intensamente- Disculpa por tardar horas en recordarlo.  
-Y yo te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, mi pequeña.  
-Por tres meses más, porque después tendré que compartir mi exclusividad -Rory acarició el vientre de Lorelai y se acercó a hablarle- Hola pequeño, soy Rory. No me conoces, pero soy tu hermana mayor y llevo treinta y cuatro años haciéndole la vida imposible a tu mamá. Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer si quieres superarme en eso, ¿Sabes?  
-Con todo lo que patea, se está tomando su trabajo muy enserio.

Rory sonrió y luego miró a Luke.

-Creo que olvidé felicitar al padre.  
-Oh, no es necesario que… -Rory abrazó a Luke, quien sonrió también- Eres una niña increíble, Rory. De verdad lo eres.  
-Y tú el mejor padre que mi hermano podría tener.  
-Eso es cierto -Lorelai dijo, tomando la mano de Luke y besándolo en la mejilla- Es mi gruñón favorito.  
-Intenta estar casado con tu madre y no volverte un gruñón, es todo un reto.

Los tres rieron, pero los interrumpió una vocecita que se acercaba a paso lento.

-¿Lai? -Lori, con su piyama de osito, observaba la escena con curiosidad- ¿Lu?  
-Alguien no quiere quedarse fuera de la conversación -Dijo Lorelai, y Luke la tomó en brazos- Mira Lori, tu mamá está aquí. ¿Puedes decir 'mamá'? Mamá, mamá.  
-Lai -Dijo Lori, indicando a su abuela con el dedo- ¡Lai!  
-¿Sabe tu nombre?  
-Sí, bueno, al menos una parte de él -Lorelai rio y le indicó a Luke- ¿Cómo se llama él, Lori?  
-Lu -Respondió Lori, muy segura- ¡Lu!

Rory sonrió y la tomó en brazos, entregándole un juguete de goma que Lori comenzó enseguida a morder.

-Vas a decirle buenas noches a Lai y a Lu, Lori, porque nos quedaremos en casa de tía Lane.  
-¿Qué? -Lorelai y Luke preguntaron a la vez- ¿Te la vas a llevar?  
-Sí, nos quedaremos unos días con ella. Te lo dije en la tarde, mamá.  
-Pero pensé que lo dijiste porque estabas molesta, y ahora que no lo estás te ibas a quedar con nosotros.  
-No lo dije por eso. Quiero darles un descanso a los dos, creo que les hace falta.  
-No necesitamos un descanso -Dijo Lorelai.  
-Estamos perfecto -Agregó Luke.  
-Se los agradezco, pero ya he pedido demasiado de ustedes. Además, el departamento es demasiado pequeño para los cuatro.  
-Pero…  
-Los vendremos a ver a primera hora mañana, tranquilos -Luke y Lorelai guardaron silencio, contrariados. Rory sonrió- Ahora sí podría usar tu ayuda con las cosas de Lori, Luke.  
-Sí, claro. Las bajo ahora.  
-¿Tienes algo con que abrigar a Lori, mamá?  
-Sí, aquí.

Lorelai ayudó a vestir a Lori mientras Luke guardaba sus cosas en el auto. Luego de una breve explicación sobre los juguetes favoritos de Lori, los programas de televisión que le gustaba ver y las canciones que la tranquilizaban cuando se largaba a llorar sin motivo, Rory y la pequeña estaban listas para irse mientras que Luke y Lorelai seguían igual de desconcertados, pero siguiendo la corriente.

-Todo listo, nos vemos mañana entonces.  
-Estaré en el Dragonfly I en la mañana y estaré de regreso en la cafetería para almorzar.  
-Ah, sí, respecto a eso, ¿Cómo es que Tom conoce tu horario normal?  
-Todo el pueblo lo conoce. De lunes a miércoles estoy en el Dragonfly I y de jueves a domingo en el II, pero solo durante las mañanas porque Luke no me deja trabajar todo el día.  
-Las feministas estarían muy decepcionadas de ti.  
-Tengo cincuenta años, dejaré que mi esposo me someta tanto como yo lo desee.  
-Lo dices como si en realidad te sometiera -Se quejó Luke.  
-No me dejas trabajar todo el día, es un hecho.  
-¡Porque el doctor lo dijo! ¿Soy el único que pone atención en esas consultas?  
-El punto es que estoy el resto del día en la cafetería, y como Luke tampoco me deja tomar en brazos a Lori…  
-Porque le hace mal a tu espalda.  
-…los vecinos hicieron turnos para ayudarme a cuidar a Lori por las tardes. Mañana sería el turno de Lulu.  
-La llamaré para relevarla de su puesto. ¿Está todo en orden, entonces?  
-Una cosa más -Dijo Lorelai, mirando a su nieta- Lori, dale un beso de buenas noches al bebé.  
-¿Beb? -Lori obligó a Rory a acercarla a la barriga de su abuela y la besó suavemente- gaga, beb.  
-Lo hace todas las noches antes de dormir -Le explicó Lorelai, acariciando la cabeza de su nieta- Buenas noches, Lori.  
-Buenas noches, Lai -Dijo Rory, tomando la manito de Lori y moviéndola como un gesto de despedida- Buenas noches, Lu.  
-Pórtate bien, Lori -Dijo Luke, y junto a Lorelai las observaron bajar las escaleras e irse.

Cerró la puerta tras sí y llevó a Lorelai a la cama, sosteniéndole la mano. Los dos estuvieron un buen rato recostados ahí, silenciosos. No sabían exactamente qué decir, ni qué sentir.

Luego de varios minutos, Luke rompió el hielo, susurrándole:

-Podríamos ver alguna de tus ridículas películas.

Lorelai asintió, besando en los labios a Luke.

0o0o0o0

-¿Quién es la niña favorita de Lai? ¿Es Lori? -Lori rio ante las caras graciosas de su abuela- Claro que sí, es Lori.

Ya habían pasado tres días de la partida de Lori, y la pequeña jugaba con Lorelai mientras Rory miraba las ecografías del bebé.

-Creo que tiene tu nariz, mamá.  
-No de mis mejores atributos. Pero si no saca mis ojos será una deshonra para el clan Gilmore.  
-Es un gran atributo, sí. ¿Ya decidieron el nombre?  
-Barajamos algunas alternativas, pero no, no está decidido. ¿Alguna propuesta?  
-Mmm, no, no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué han pensado ustedes?  
-Andrew o Ethan.  
-Me gusta Andrew.  
-Es lindo.  
-Se sentirá raro llamar a mi hermano Andrew Dannes.  
-En realidad le pondremos Gilmore-Dannes. Fue idea de Luke, a mí no me importaba dejar simplemente Dannes, pero Luke dice que sacar el Gilmore le quitará parte de su identidad.  
-Qué tierno de su parte. Andrew Gilmore-Dannes. Me gusta.  
-Pero insisto, no está decidido -Lorelai le pasó un cascabel de juguete a Lori- Creo que Lori apreciaría que lo llamáramos simplemente "Bebé", así no tendría que aprender a decir otro nombre.  
-Creo que debemos desafiar su mente un poco.  
-Sí.

Rory sacó su celular de la cartera y comenzó a buscar algo.

-¿No te conté? Estuve buscando algunos departamentos y encontré algunos muy cerca de casa, como a tres cuadras. Mira -Rory le enseñó las fotografías del interior de varios departamentos- No son muy grandes, pero tienen exteriores muy verdes y con juegos para Lori.  
-¿Departamentos? Pero dijiste que volverías a casa con nosotros cuando estuviera terminada.  
-Sí, pero no podemos quedarnos para siempre ahí.  
-¿Y cuándo planeas mudarte?  
-Cuando nazca el bebé -Lorelai no pudo ocultar su cara de decepción- Mamá, sabías que nos mudaríamos eventualmente, no puedes estar tan sorprendida.  
-Sí, pero no me he hecho a la idea aún. No me tomes enserio, las hormonas me tienen sensible. Veo Oprah todas las tardes, ¿Qué te dice eso?  
-Que te contrataré Netflix -Rory rio- Sé que nos extrañarás, pero a mi edad no puedo seguir viviendo con mi madre, es deprimente.  
-¿Quién dijo algo de extrañarte a ti? Por mí y te vas a China, es de esta preciosura de quien no me quiero separar -Lorelai le hizo cosquillas a Lori y ésta estalló en carcajadas- ¿Quién es la nieta favorita de Lai? Lori, Lori.  
-Es tu única nieta, gracias a dios, y me siento ligeramente ofendida y reemplazada.  
-El ciclo de la vida, cariño. Lo superarás.

Rory asintió y se quedó mirando un buen rato a sus dos personas favoritas jugar.

Pronto serían tres.

 **Continuará.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza de publicar, he tenido que hacer muchos viajes esta semana. Espero que les guste el capítulo y gracias por leer :) ojalá dejen algún review.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Lorelai pasó una hora mirando en el espejo su abultado vientre de siete meses. Se probó toda la ropa de maternidad del ropero, pero nada parecía satisfacerla, nada parecía quedarle bien. De acuerdo a sus propias palabras, si se ponía traje de baño y se lanzaba al mar, los manatíes podían confundirla con uno de los suyos. No recordaba haber engordado ni la mitad cuando estuvo embarazada de Rory, pero supuso que los treinta y cuatro años de diferencia algo tenían que ver.

Luego de desordenar y ordenar el ropero entero, prendió la televisión y puso una película de larga duración, pero se aburrió en la mitad y la apagó. Jugó al solitario un buen rato, sacudió todos los muebles de la casa -menos los que estaban muy bajos, porque si tenía dolor de espalda Luke se enfurecería- y hasta intentó cocinar arroz, pero el resultado fue una pasta blanca que ni las ratas se atreverían a probar.

Se echó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mirando la hora. Aún faltaba para la llegada de Luke, y se sentía ligeramente estúpida esperándolo como una señora de los 50s, pero es que no tenía nada más que hacer. Rory se había llevado a Lori a Nantucket a visitar a su madre, y con ella gran parte de sus distracciones.

Fue recién desde que se quedaron solos Luke y ella que notó lo tarde que su marido estaba llegando últimamente. La verdad era que casi no lo veía en casa, y cuando lo visitaba en la cafetería, a menudo estaba ocupado o sencillamente no estaba, haciendo diligencias del negocio de las que nunca había escuchado antes.

Estaba decidida a no convertirse en una embarazada gorda y paranoica -Con lo gorda tenía suficiente-, pero lo cierto era que cada vez le estaba costando más. Se volvió a mirar al espejo un buen rato, y hasta le pidió al bebé que creciera un poco menos. A la media hora volvió a la cordura y le dijo que era una broma, que creciera todo lo que quisiera. Pasadas las diez se puso el piyama y se metió a las cobijas, pero no pudo dormir, así que prendió el televisor y dejó puesto el primer canal que apareció en pantalla. El programa que transmitían se llamaba "Descubriendo infidelidades" y consistía en recreaciones de experiencias reales sobre infidelidades, junto con una entrevista a los afectados. En la mayoría de los casos, las señales eran parecidas: la pareja comenzaba revisando mucho su celular, llegaba muy tarde a casa, rehuía del sexo, aparecían nuevas reuniones y obligaciones que nunca antes había tenido; pero en especial, el mayor síntoma era la falta de comunicación.

Lorelai cambió de canal cuando sintió a Luke llegar, a eso de las 11 de la noche, y fingió haber estado dormida y haberse despertado con su llegada.

-Hey -Luke dijo, sonriendo y poniéndose el piyama- No quise despertarte, lo siento.  
-No importa, ¿Qué hora es?  
-Pasadas las 11.  
-Es muy tarde, ¿Pasó algo?  
-Cosas del trabajo, nada importante -Luke se metió a la cama y besó suavemente a Lorelai en los labios- ¿Cómo está mi pequeño campeón?  
-Volviéndome loca, así que bien.  
-Genial -Luke besó la barriga de Lorelai y luego recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada- Vuelvan a dormir.  
-Buenas noches, cariño.  
-Buenas noches.

Lorelai se quedó mirando a Luke, sintiendo algo raro en el pecho, algo parecido a inseguridad. No quería sentirlo, porque era Luke, y Luke no era esa clase de hombres, pero no podía evitarlo. Luego de unos minutos lo abrazó por la espalda, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole:

-Luke…  
-¿Ajam? -Luke balbuceó, casi dormido.  
-Si algo te hiciera falta me lo dirías, ¿Verdad? Lo arreglaríamos juntos.  
-¿Falta?  
-Si algo no te está haciendo feliz.  
-Nunca he estado más feliz.  
-Pero si pasara.  
-Sí, claro -Luke tomó los brazos de Lorelai y los apretó más a su cuerpo, acariciando sus manos- Duerme, Lorelai.  
-Sí -Lorelai bajó la mirada- Te amo, Luke.  
-Yo también.

Pero le costó mucho dormir esa noche.

0o0o0o0

Lorelai entró a la cafetería la tarde del día siguiente, encontrando a Luke hablando por celular detrás del mesón. Se sentó en una silla de la barra y se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa hasta que su esposo terminó la llamada. Cortada la comunicación, Luke se dirigió a ella con una cara disgustada:

-No te sientes en estas sillas, le hace mal a tu espalda.  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Y por qué te sentaste, entonces?  
-Porque esa cara de gruñón me revitaliza -La sonrisa traviesa de Lorelai hizo a Luke rodar los ojos.  
-Siéntate en otro sitio.  
-¿Te vas a sentar conmigo?  
-Estoy trabajando.  
-Entonces me quedaré aquí, no quiero sentarme sola.  
-Hay un montón de personas con las que te podrías sentar.  
-Pero ninguno de ellos se ve tan sexy en camisa de cuadros como tú.  
-Lorelai… -Luke iba a sermonear a Lorelai, pero su celular volvió a sonar- Tengo que contestar esto, siéntate en otro sitio o me enojaré.

Luke ni siquiera esperó que Lorelai le contestara y se fue a hablar a la despensa. Lorelai intentó recordar otra ocasión en que Luke recibió más de una llamada en menos de cinco minutos y no pudo, pero seguramente su memoria se estaba oxidando. Tampoco podía recordar otra ocasión en que Luke se hubiera ido a hablar a la despensa para que no lo escucharan, pero de nuevo, debía ser su memoria.

Se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y Ceasar le trajo dos platos de pie de limón y un café descafeinado. Desde que se enteraron del embarazo, Luke dejó de servir café corriente para no tentarla, y gracias a eso todos traían café de Weston porque el descafeinado era asqueroso. Lorelai le pidió a Luke que no lo hiciera, pero por supuesto él no la escuchó, y le encantaba cuando no la escuchaba en cosas así.

-¡Luke! -Lorelai lo llamó desde su mesa al verlo salir de la despensa- No me importa que estés trabajando, pedí este pie para ti y debes comerlo conmigo. Tu esposa embaraza lo demanda.  
-No puedo, tengo que salir. Pero dile a Ceasar que lo guarde en el refrigerador y lo comeré más tarde.  
-¿Cuál es el punto de obligarte a comerlo si no lo vas a hacer conmigo?  
-Lo siento -Luke la besó en la frente y abrió la puerta- Nos vemos más tarde.  
-Espera, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
-A una reunión con unos proveedores, pero voy en la camioneta, no te puedo llevar.  
-¿Desde cuándo te juntas con tus proveedores en otro lugar que no sea aquí?  
-A veces lo hago, no es raro. Disfruta tu pie, pero no te comas el mío o el bebé quedará hiperactivo.  
-Trata de detenerme.

Luke sonrió y se fue, y Lorelai se quedó sola en la mesa con dos pie de limón que en realidad no tenía ganas de comer. Tomó su celular y llamó a Rory:

-¿Mamá?  
-Hola Rory, ¿Qué tal va todo?  
-Bien, a Lori le encanta jugar con los hijos de Berta, y creo que me hacía falta un poco de aire fresco a mí.  
-Genial… Hey, pregunta rápida.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Crees que Luke tendría una aventura?  
-¿Dijiste aventura?  
-Sí, como estar acostándose con otra mujer.  
-Sí, claro.  
-¿¡Enserio lo crees!?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Estaba siendo irónica, ¿No escuchaste la ironía? Fui bastante evidente.  
-Entonces no crees que podría llegar a tener una aventura.  
-Creo que es más posible que tú tengas una aventura antes que él.  
-¡Hey, jamás tendría una aventura! ¿Gracias por la confianza?  
-Luke es de otro planeta, tú eres una simple terrícola. Lo siento, pero es la realidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Por nada.  
-No me llamaste por nada.  
-Nada importante. Luke ha estado llegando tarde los últimos días, y tiene unas reuniones misteriosas de las que nunca he oído. Pero no importa, todo debe estar en mi imaginación.  
-No me cabe duda que es solo tu imaginación.  
-Bueno, no todo está en mi imaginación, esas cosas sí pasaron.  
-Sí, y no significan nada. Trabaja hasta tarde y tiene reuniones, es todo.  
-Verás, vi un programa anoche sobre este asunto…  
-Por favor dime que no viste "Descubriendo infidelidades".  
-¿Y qué si lo vi?  
-Definitivamente tengo que contratarte Netflix.  
-Y bueno, Luke sí está dando algunas señales.  
-Mamá, estás siendo paranoica.  
-Cuando peses lo que yo estoy pesando te puedes dar el lujo de criticar.  
-Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que estás embarazada.  
-Es la primera vez con un esposo al que debo mantener feliz. Tú no sabes la presión que se siente.  
-No aprecio que me refriegues mi soltería en la cara.  
-Estuve en ese camino mucho más tiempo del que jamás estarás tú.  
-Porque sabes ver el futuro.  
-No, porque no eres tan idiota como yo. ¿Te das cuenta que si no me hubiera tardado tanto en comprender que Luke era el amor de mi vida, tendrías como tres hermanos ahora? Y me vería grandiosa embarazada, me vería como tú con Lori.  
-Estás preciosa, mamá. No lo digo solo para hacerte sentir bien.  
-Como sea…  
-Solo estás viendo el lado negativo del asunto.  
-¿Y cuál es el positivo?  
-¿Cuál? Es obvio, tus pechos están explosivos, como nunca antes. Deberías sacarle provecho.  
-¿Es broma? Parezco una vaca a punto de ser ordeñada.  
-Luke no piensa lo mismo.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?  
-Claro que no, es Luke. Pero lo vi el otro día mientras cenábamos y tú traías un escote: parecía un perro hambriento mirando un trozo de carne. Un poco más y se le caía saliva a la camisa.  
-¿Hablas enserio?  
-Completamente.  
-¿Y qué propones que haga? ¿Que me pasee por la casa en topless con esta gran sandía adentro? No es algo muy sensual.  
-Cómprate una pieza de lencería que resalte a las chicas.  
-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué clase de lencería me quedaría con esta barriga?  
-Estamos en Estados Unidos, mamá, tenemos tiendas para todo. En el segundo piso del centro comercial hay una tienda de lencería de maternidad, para todas las necesidades. De seguro encontrarás algo muy lindo ahí.  
-Pero…  
-Tengo que cortar, Lori está llorando. Nos vemos.  
-Mándale un beso a Lori. Adiós.

Al cortar, Lorelai se quedó pensando un buen rato en lo que su hija le había dicho. Miró por la ventana el reflejo de sus pechos y sonrió al notar que, tal como Rory había señalado, estaban grandes y bonitos. Quizás no era una mala idea después de todo.

0o0o0o0

Contra todo pronóstico que Lorelai había hecho, la visita a la tienda de lencería había resultado todo un éxito. Encontró esta pieza que era perfecta para ella, que moldeaba su figura y que hacía de sus chicas un arma letal. Se seguía sintiendo rara con ropa sexy teniendo siete meses de embarazo, pero supuso que debía dejar el asunto de lado y, como su hija le había dicho, ver el lado positivo.

Luke llegó a las 10:30 esa noche y Lorelai decidió esperarlo recostada en la cama, sobre las frazadas. Se puso en una posición en que se aseguró que sus chicas tuvieran el mejor ángulo posible, y al verlo entrar a la habitación, lo recibió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hola, cariño.  
-Hola, ¿Despierta tan tarde? -Luke se sacó la ropa y se metió en la cama en ropa interior, suspirando de cansancio- He tenido un día brutal. Creo que hasta mis pestañas están cansadas.

Lorelai decidió ignorar lo ofendida que se había sentido por la absoluta falta de atención a su lencería y se metió a la cama también, abrazando a Luke por la espalda.

-Deberías trabajar menos, te extraño en casa.  
-Prometo que mañana llegaré más temprano.  
-Más te vale.

Lorelai comenzó a besar el cuello de Luke, primero en forma lenta, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda para aumentar la intensidad, comenzando a succionar. Cada vez que Lorelai hacía eso, Luke se volteaba y se subía encima de ella en segundos, y ni siquiera esperaba su aprobación para arrancarle el piyama y aventurarse en su cuerpo desnudo. Pero en ese momento, Luke ni siquiera se movió, semi-dormido.

-Luke, despierta… -Le susurró, y al no recibir respuesta alguna, bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su marido y comenzó a masajear suavemente- Despierta…  
-Lorelai -Luke apenas pronunció palabra, luchando por no rendirse por completo al sueño- ¿Qué haces?  
-Tratando de despertar al gigante dormido.  
-De verdad estoy cansado…  
-No necesitas hacer mucho, déjamelo a mí -Intentó meter la cabeza por debajo de los cobertores y acercarse a su entrepierna, pero Luke la detuvo- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Se me están cerrando los ojos, Lorelai. Mañana lo haremos, ¿Te parece?

Lorelai no recordaba otro momento de su relación en que Luke hubiera rechazado un trabajo frente a frente con su muchacho, y lo cierto era que se estaba cansando de culpar a su memoria de ello. Miró su ropa de lencería y se largó a llorar en silencio, sintiéndose una estúpida por si quiera haberlo intentado.

Luke durmió como un tronco.

0o0o0o0

-Luke, tenemos que hablar.

Lorelai entró a la cafetería la tarde siguiente y se dirigió directamente a Luke, que estaba tomando un pedido a un cliente.

-Estoy trabajando, Lorelai. ¿Puedes esperar cinco…?  
-No, no puedo.  
-¿Hablas enserio?  
-Sí.

Lorelai subió hasta el apartamento de Luke demasiado rápido, porque al llegar tuvo que sostenerse en la mesa y recuperar el aliento. Luke, detrás de ella, le tomó la cintura y con voz muy preocupada le dijo:

-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Sí, subí demasiado rápido, es todo -Lorelai tomó distancia de Luke, mirándolo seriamente- Necesito preguntarte algo, pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enojar, porque cuando te enojas el bebé se asusta y no quiero que se asuste.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-Prométemelo.  
-Bien, te lo prometo.

Lorelai tomó un largo respiro antes de hablar.

-¿Estás teniendo una aventura?  
-¿Qué?  
-Me escuchaste.  
-¿Una aventura? ¿Una aventura con otra mujer?  
-Bueno, si es con un hombre me preocuparía más.  
-¿Pero a qué diablos viene esto?  
-Respóndeme.  
-¡No, Lorelai, no estoy teniendo una aventura!  
-Prometiste no enojarte.  
-No puedes decir una tontería así y esperar que no me enoje.  
-Tenía que preguntar.  
-Oh, sí, claro, tenías que preguntar. ¿Estás contenta con la respuesta o debo someterme a un detector de mentiras? Podrías contratar a un detective privado para que me siga, así podrías estar segura.  
-No necesitas burlarte, Luke.  
-Voy a volver al trabajo. ¿Hay algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar? -Lorelai negó con la cabeza- Muy bien. Avísame cuando quieras regresar a casa para irte a dejar.

Lorelai se tomó la cabeza y suspiró cuando Luke abandonó el departamento. Por un lado le tranquilizaban las palabras de Luke, porque si había algo de lo que estaba segura era que su esposo era un pésimo mentiroso y cada cosa que había pronunciado en ese momento era verdad; pero por otro lado, se sintió cansada de sentirse así, tan insegura, tan paranoica, sentir que algo andaba mal.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a los pocos minutos por Luke, que regresó al departamento. Lorelai se cruzó de brazos y se negó a mirarlo.

-Si vienes a seguir burlándote puedes ahorrártelo, ya me quedó claro que no estás teniendo una aventura.  
-No me vengo a burlar -Luke sacó una silla del comedor y se sentó frente a Lorelai, que estaba sobre la cama- Mi reacción de hace unos momentos fue estúpida y desconsiderada. Discúlpame, pero estoy muy cansado e irritable, y a veces no puedo controlarme.  
-Está bien.  
-Y si bien mi reacción no fue la debida, la verdad es que tu pregunta me ofendió. Pensé que confiábamos uno del otro, y me duele que no sea así.  
-Yo sí confío en ti, Luke.  
-¿Entonces? -Lorelai desvió la mirada, poniéndosele las mejillas coloradas- ¿Esto es por lo de anoche? ¿Porque no quise…?  
-No, lo de anoche fue solo el…detonador.  
-¿Detonador de qué?  
-Te has comportado raro el último tiempo. Casi no estás en casa, no sé dónde andas la mayoría del tiempo porque casi no estás en la cafetería tampoco, hablas por celular todo el día, no quieres…no quieres…  
-¿Acostarme contigo? ¿Lo dices por lo de anoche?  
-Cariño, la última vez que lo hicimos creo que al bebé aún no le aparecían algunos órganos.  
-Hemos estado ocupados, los dos. Eso no significa que no quiera acostarme contigo. ¿Bromeas? He estado alucinando con tus tetas desde que crecieron, son una obra de arte.  
-Bien, quizás lo del sexo sea una exageración, ¿Pero y las otras cosas? ¿También estoy exagerando con ellas?  
-No, no estás exagerando.  
-¿Qué sucede, entonces? No debí pensar que tenías una aventura, es cierto, pero fue la explicación más lógica que encontré.

Lorelai notó cómo la cara de Luke se descomponía. Algo estaba preocupando a su esposo.

-Cielo, necesito que seas honesto conmigo. Si algo te molesta de mí o hay algo que quieres que haga…  
-No es nada contigo, Lorelai -Luke acarició su mejilla- Es el administrador que contrataste para reemplazarte cuando tomaste el prenatal.  
-¿Qué pasa con él?  
-¡Es un inepto! No sabe hacer nada bien. Así que me he estado dividiendo entre la cafetería y la posada para que ésta no se caiga a pedazos. Tengo que supervisar todo lo que ese idiota hace, y hablar con los empleados, e incluso tratar con clientes.  
-Pero Luke, debiste decirme eso. No, Michel debió decírmelo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?  
-Lo amenacé con la paliza de su vida si te decía.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quiero que trabajes, quiero que pases estos últimos meses tranquila. Y si te enterabas de estos problemas, jamás te hubieras tomado un descanso.

Lorelai se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-¿Significa que esas reuniones secretas…?  
-Eran la excusa para ir a la posada sin que me descubrieras.  
-¿Has estado administrando dos locales tú solo?  
-Bueno, Ceasar me ayuda en la cafetería, es la posada la que me ocupa más tiempo.  
-Luke… -Lorelai miró a Luke y sintió, una vez más en los once años de relación, que no había forma de que lo amara más de lo que lo estaba amando en esos momentos- Sé que intentas protegerme, pero no puedes ocultarme cosas así. De verdad estaba muy preocupada, ¿Sabes?  
-¿De que tuviera una aventura? Lorelai, te he querido por más de veinte años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso cambiaría ahora? Precisamente ahora, que tengo más razones que nunca para amar cada parte de ti.  
-No lo sé -Liberó algunas lágrimas, tapándose el rostro enrojecido. Luke la abrazó- Deben ser las hormonas, o el hecho de que pareciera que me tragué una sandía.  
-La sandía es lo que más me gusta de ti -Luke sonrió, besando el vientre de Lorelai y dejando su cabeza ahí- Voy a extrañarla cuando se vaya.  
-Yo extraño verme los pies.  
-Los pies están sobrevalorados -Lorelai rio y se recostó en la cama junto a Luke, que la abrazó por la espalda y envolvió su barriga entre sus brazos- No puedo creer que queden dos meses para que dejemos de ser solo los dos.  
-¿Vas a extrañar que seamos solo los dos?  
-No.  
-Créeme, cuando pases tres días sin pegar el ojo y el bebé esté teniendo el berrinche de su vida, vas a extrañar cuando solo éramos los dos.  
-Tú eres la experta, yo apenas un aprendiz -Luke la besó en la mejilla muchas veces- Solo creo que tuvimos diez años de otro mundo, no necesito más.  
-Yo tampoco… ¿Sabes Luke? Si sigues aquí te vas a quedar dormido, y debes bajar a trabajar.  
-El jefe me ha dado la tarde libre.  
-¿Enserio?  
-Sí.  
-Debo conocer a tu jefe -Lorelai se volteó y lo besó en los labios- He oído que es todo un semental.  
-No lo sé, no confío en él. Tiene este extraño fetiche con su esposa embarazada que roza la psicosis.  
-Pff, lunático.

Ambos rieron y se besaron un largo rato más.

 **Continuará.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza! Estoy cambiándome de departamento y todo el último tiempo es viajar de una ciudad a otra. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

-¡Es perfecta! -Exclamó Lorelai al entrar por primera vez a la habitación del bebé. Rory le había pedido sorprenderla con la decoración y Lorelai se había resistido de entrar con una gran fuerza de voluntad, lo que había valido por completo la pena.  
-¿De verdad te gusta? Podemos hacerle algunos cambios si así lo quieres. Todavía tenemos un mes antes que llegue el bebé.  
-No, Rory, no quiero cambiar nada, es absolutamente perfecta -Lorelai recorrió con la mirada la habitación rápidamente, quedándose detenida en la cuna de madera del centro- ¿Y esto?  
-Es el regalo de la abuela.  
-Es…preciosa -Tocó la madera y notó enseguida que era de roble- Recuérdame llamar a mamá para agradecerle.  
-Claro.

Lorelai observó la única fotografía colgada en la pared y sonrió. La habían tomado hacía pocas semanas, en navidad. Luke y ella -con su grandísimo vientre de ocho meses de embarazo- estaban sentados en el sofá, con Lori en las piernas de Luke. Rory estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá junto a Luke y April estaba al otro lado, junto a ella. Lorelai adoraba tanto esa fotografía que la había puesto de portada en su cuenta de Facebook. La foto de perfil, por otro lado, era de ella sosteniendo a Lori su primer día de vida, con el comentario " _My new little Gilmore Girl_ " abajo.

-¿Ya decidieron el nombre? Quiero mandar a hacer una almohada con el nombre de mi hermano bordado.  
-No, todavía no.  
-¿Qué les toma tanto?  
-Me conoces, quiero asegurarme que ningún nombre increíble se me pase de la lista. ¿Te imaginas? Lo inscribimos y al día siguiente encuentro uno mejor, tendría que tener otro hijo para llamarlo así, y eso asumiendo que el nuevo no es del sexo opuesto, en cuyo caso con Luke tendríamos que ahorrar una gran cantidad de dinero para la universidad de toda la manada.  
-Lo dice la mujer que llamó a su perro Paul Anka.  
-Y once años después no puedo pensar en un nombre mejor.

Juntas bajaron al primer piso, en donde Lori jugaba dentro de su corral. Caminaron hasta la cocina y se encontraron a Luke reparando una repisa. Lorelai le hizo un gesto a Rory para que omitiera cualquier tipo de comentario y la llevó de regreso a la sala de estar.

-¿Por qué Luke está reparando la repisa? ¿Nos deberíamos preocupar?  
-No, para nada. Luke repara exactamente la misma repisa cada vez que tu padre aparece en escena.  
-Oh… mamá, debiste habérmelo dicho. Pude haberle dicho a papá que nos encontráramos en otro lado -Rory miró la hora en su reloj de mano- Quizás no sea demasiado tarde para llamarlo.  
-No sacarás a Lori con este frío.  
-Pero Luke…  
-Luke sabe que debe soportar la existencia de Christopher de vez en cuando, estará bien. Además, da la casualidad que la repisa está un poco débil, no está demás que haga algo de trabajo con ella.

Rory asintió, pero no se veía demasiado convencida. Lorelai sacó a Lori del corral y la sentó junto a ella en el sofá. A la pequeña le gustaba abrazar su panza y balbucear palabras inentendibles, y cada vez que lo hacía el bebé se movía. Lorelai se quedaba mirándola en silencio con una gran sonrisa, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan perfecto en su vida como ella.

Estaba en la mitad de sus pensamientos en aquella ocasión cuando Luke los interrumpió, sosteniendo una caja de herramientas.

-Se acabaron los clavos, iré a la ciudad a comprar nuevos, ¿Quieres que pase a Doose's y te compre algo?  
-Cariño, ven -Lorelai intercambió una mirada con Rory y la chica se levantó del sofá, tomando a Lori y llevándola hasta la cocina. Luke se acercó y Lorelai tomó su mano- Sé que la presencia de Christopher te desagrada, pero tarde o temprano deberás superarlo, por Lori. Tendremos que compartir con él más de una fiesta con esa pequeña en nuestras vidas.  
-No me importa Christopher, se acabaron los clavos de verdad.  
-Como digas. Dame un beso -Luke sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios- No tengo que recordarte que eres tú el hombre de mi vida, ¿Cierto?  
-Por supuesto que lo sé -Luke suspiró- Me molesta que ese tipo llegue con todo su dinero y pretenda ser el abuelo perfecto por un día con Lori, es todo.  
-Christopher puede tener todo el dinero del mundo, ¿Pero a quién llama Lori cuando tiene una pesadilla?  
-Me llama a mí porque es un genio y sabe que llamarte a ti es una pérdida de tiempo, duermes como un oso.  
-OK, voy a usar la carta _Estoy esperando a tu bebé_ ahora, justo antes de pegarte en el brazo.

Luke sonrió e intentó besarla, pero fue detenido por el sonido del timbre de la casa. Intercambió una mirada de desagrado con Lorelai y la ayudó a levantarse, caminando junto a ella hasta la puerta. Lorelai abrió la puerta y se encontró a Christopher, tan guapo y galán como siempre. Sonrió cortésmente al ver los ojos del padre de su hija perdidos en la enorme barriga de ocho meses que tenía.

-Hola, Chris.  
-Hola, Lor. Rory me lo contó, pero no pensé que estabas tan cerca de tener al bebé. Te ves preciosa -Christopher le sonrió de una forma que siempre la hacía incomodar. Luke debió pensar lo mismo, porque abrazó su cintura con más fuerza y la besó en la mejilla- Hey, Luke, felicitaciones. Te sacaste la lotería.  
-Gracias, Christopher.

Lo siguiente fue un minuto de silencio incómodo que solo se interrumpió con la llegada de Rory, que sostenía a Lori en un brazo y un bolso de bebé en el otro.

-Estamos listas, papá.  
-Hola, Lori -Christopher sonrió e intentó acariciar su cabeza, pero Lori gruñó y se negó- Bueno, veo que ha heredado el buen humor Gilmore.  
-Es un poco tímida, me tomó una semana que se acostumbrara a mí -Rory rio- Para el final del día estará sobre ti jugando con tu cabello, tranquilo.  
-Espero -Christopher tomó el bolso de Rory y miró a Lorelai nuevamente- Prometo traerlas sanas y salvas mañana.  
-Si no lo haces te enfrentarás a la furia de una mujer en su último trimestre de embarazo, y créeme, no es algo agradable. Solo pregúntale a este -Lorelai sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el pecho a su marido.  
-No es algo agradable -Luke afirmó, y juntos se despidieron de sus chicas y de Christopher con una gran sonrisa.

Pero una vez solos, Luke simplemente negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la cocina. Lorelai fue tras él.

-No sé cómo te pudiste fijar en ese sujeto, es un idiota.  
-Ya sabes, era una adolescente tonta que salía con el Zack Efron de Chilton.  
-Bastante tonta.  
-Sé que no te agrada Christopher, pero en realidad él no hizo nada malo ahora.  
-¿Nada malo? ¿No viste cómo te miró? Te lo aseguro, Lorelai, el tipo podría venir y matarme cualquier día de estos para estar contigo.  
-Soy la madre de su hija, solo estaba siendo cortés.  
-Lorelai, soy hombre. Reconozco esa mirada cuando la veo -Luke intentó tomar el martillo y seguir con la repisa, pero Lorelai se lo quitó y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué?  
-Jamás volveré a estar con Christopher. Si te matara arriesgaría su libertad por nada.  
-¿Genial?  
-Si te matara me iría con el nuevo chef del Dragonfly. Es una delicia.

Luego de mirarla sonreír con esos ojos traviesos, Luke rio y acarició su mejilla. Se iban a besar, pero la alarma del celular de Luke sonó. Éste hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Tengo que ir a esa junta con los vecinos. No puedo creer que me hayas metido en eso.  
-¿Bromeas? Tu vida se ha reducido a embarazo y ronquidos los últimos meses, te urge una salida con los chicos.  
-Ni siquiera me caen tan bien.  
-Verán el juego y después se tomarán unas cervezas quejándose de sus esposas, es todo. Estarás de regreso para la cena.  
-¿No puedo simplemente llamarlos y decirles que estoy enfermo? Podríamos pasar todo el día juntos.  
-Eso suena tentador, pero no. Necesitas relajarte, cuando este bebé nazca tendrás estrés suficiente para este vida y la siguiente. Además, voy a preparar todo para nuestra cena romántica de despedida y quiero sorprenderte.  
-¿Tienes claro que ni tú ni yo nos vamos a ningún lado, verdad?  
-Cielo, Emily Gilmore se quedará el resto del mes en el Dragonfly para estar cerca mío cuando el bebé nazca. Claro que es una despedida, de la paz y de la tranquilidad.  
-Como digas.  
-Regresa a las 9, ¿Vale?  
-Vale.  
-Diviértete.

Se besaron y Luke se fue.

Una vez sola, Lorelai se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel que su esposo le había comprado el día anterior. Lo había despertado en la mitad de la noche suplicándole por uno, y Luke recorrió todo el pueblo y dos aledaños hasta encontrar una tienda abierta a esa hora y regresar con el pastel para ella. Recordarlo le hacía sonreír y acariciar su vientre. Como siempre hacía cuando estaba sola en casa, le habló al bebé. Le dijo que tenía un padre increíble y que debía sentirse muy afortunado de ser su hijo, pues ella se sentía muy afortunada de ser su esposa.

Sin embargo, Lorelai sabía perfectamente que una vez que el bebe naciera, Luke iba a enloquecer. Era demasiado histérico, miedoso y exagerado cuando se trataba de estas cosas, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo hallaba esos defectos encantadores, lo necesitaba en un estado mental saludable para criar a su hijo. Por eso mismo había arreglado una salida a ver el juego de baseball con los hombres del pueblo, si alguien merecería relajarse y divertirse por un rato, era él.

De verdad lo merecía.

0o0o0o0

Cuando el reloj casi marcaba las 9, Lorelai inspeccionó la sala de estar y comprobó que todo estaba listo para la llegada de Luke. Había prendido la chimenea y encendido velitas aromáticas, además de comprar el único vino tinto que su esposo en realidad disfrutaba. Le había encargado al cocinero del Dragonfly II que le prepara su especialidad, y aunque para cuando la comida había llegado no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era, lo cierto era que olía increíble y sin duda a Luke le iba a gustar.

En cuanto a ella, se había puesto un vestido de noche especialmente comprado para la ocasión, que moldeaba su cuerpo lo máximo que un pedazo de género podía hacer. Se había puesto el primer collar que Luke le había regalado -muchos, muchos años atrás- y se había arreglado el cabello con especial atención. Al mirarse al espejo, consciente que estaba muy lejos de verse tan bien como alguna vez se vio, se sintió bastante satisfecha con lo logrado.

Sirvió los platos en la mesa de centro, abrió la botella de vino y se sentó a esperar, jugando Candy Crush en su celular y sintiéndose ansiosa para que la noche comenzara. Pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y la ansiedad de Lorelai pronto se convirtió en preocupación.

-Luke, ¿Dónde estás?-Dijo Lorelai al llamarlo y ser dirigida al buzón de voz de Luke, cuando el reloj marcó las 10- Te dejé algunos mensajes que supongo no leíste. ¿Estás bien? Preparé la cena… no, claro que no la preparé yo, porque no querría que terminaras en el hospital, pero Bill la cocinó y huele delicioso, aunque ya está frío y habrá que recalentarlo. Como sea, ven a casa. Adiós.

Cuando dieron las 11, Lorelai apagó las velitas y guardó la comida en el refrigerador. Llamó por séptima vez a Luke:

-Cariño, de verdad me estoy preocupando, ¿Le pasó algo a tu celular? ¿Por qué no me llamas? Llamé a Kirk y me dijo que se despidieron de ti antes de las 9. ¿Dónde estás? De verdad me estoy volviendo loca aquí. Llámame.

Pasada la media noche, Lorelai había llamado a todos los vecinos que conocía de Stars Hollow y todos los hospitales de la zona, y ninguno sabía nada de Luke. A esas alturas, su vientre le dolía y estaba muy duro, contraído, pero Lorelai inhalaba e exhalaba repetidamente para lograr tranquilizarse, sin demasiado éxito. Se imaginó a Luke víctima de un accidente en la carretera y se largó a llorar, porque si no lograban identificarlo significaba que era grave, muy grave.

¿Qué haría ella sin Luke?

Miró una fotografía de Rory y luego acarició su barriga. Pudo criar a su hija sola, pero esta vez era diferente. No _quería_ criar a su hijo sola, ni con nadie más que no fuera Luke. Y si el destino la odiaba lo suficiente para quitárselo, no sabía cómo se recompondría. ¿Qué maldito karma estaba pagando? ¿Por qué la vida se negaba a darle la familia que siempre había deseado?

Casi a las 1 de la mañana y luego de pasarse una hora deshecha en lágrimas, sintió el sonido de la camioneta de Luke estacionarse en la casa. Su vientre se contrajo de nuevo, y aunque casi se desmayó cuando vio bajar a Jess, el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando del asiento del co-piloto se bajó Luke. Corrió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Jess sosteniendo con un brazo a Luke.

-¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Luke está bien!?  
-Algo así -Respondió Jess, notoriamente incómodo- Algo así.

Lorelai no alcanzó a preguntar. El hedor a alcohol de Luke se podía sentir a metros, pero le tomó un buen rato darse cuenta que ésa era la razón por la que Jess prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el sofá de la sala de estar. Para cuando lo hizo, algo ácido revolvió su estómago y las que eran lágrimas de preocupación, pronto pasaron a ser de indignación.

-¿¡Estás borracho!? Enserio… ¿¡ESTÁS BORRACHO!?  
-Lorelai -Luke balbuceó, pero no pudo decir nada coherente ni entendible- Lorelai…  
-¿¡Tienes alguna idea lo preocupada que estaba!? ¡Pensé que habías tenido un accidente, que te habías muerto!  
-El whisky…la cerveza…la…  
-No me importa, ¿Entiendes? ¡No me importa! -Lorelai buscó en los bolsillos de Luke su celular- ¿Conoces este maldito aparato? ¡Se usa para llamar y avisarle a tu esposa embarazada que estás vivo, grandísimo hijo de puta!

Lorelai le tiró el celular a la cabeza luego de escuchar un nuevo incomprensible balbuceo de Luke. Se estaba quedando sin aire de tanto llorar, y el dolor insoportable del vientre no la ayudaba demasiado. Podía asegurar que hacía años no estaba tan furiosa, y podía asegurar también que nunca lo había estado así con Luke. Pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le recordó a alguien con el que sí había estado así de furiosa y corrió a encararlo, agarrando su vientre del dolor:

-¡Jess! ¿Dónde crees que vas?  
-Cumplí mi misión al traerlo a casa, verte perder los nervios no es parte de ella.  
-¿¡Por qué mierda todo lo que tiene que ver contigo termina así!?  
-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?  
-¿Sabes la última vez que Luke llegó así de borracho? ¡Nunca! ¿Escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!  
-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez -Jess intentó seguir su camino, pero Lorelai lo agarró de la camiseta- ¿Pero qué diablos haces?  
-¿Tienes alguna idea por lo que pasé esta noche? ¿Lo alcanzas a comprender?  
-Sí, y por eso lo traje.  
-¡No debiste dejarlo en ese estado en primer lugar! ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Luke no es uno de tus amigos con los que sales a perder la inconsciencia un viernes por la noche!  
-¿Dejarlo en ese estado? -Jess miró desafiante a Lorelai y apretó la mandíbula- Mira, primero te dejaré en claro que no te digo lo que quiero en realidad decirte porque estás embarazada, y para colmo, embarazada de mi primo.  
-Solo dilo.  
-No, has tenido suficientes disgustos por hoy. Segundo, no sé qué mierda estás pensando, pero yo no _dejé_ a Luke así. Ni siquiera estuve con él.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que no estuviste con él? ¿Y por qué lo trajiste?  
-Luke me llamó y me pidió que lo recogiera porque estaba demasiado ebrio como para conducir, y eso hice. Eso es todo -Lorelai se quedó sin palabras y solo atinó a bajar la mirada, avergonzada- Y otra cosa, nadie _dejó_ a Luke así, él es lo suficiente hombre como para tomar sus propias decisiones, y si decidió quedar como cuba no busques más culpables que a él.  
-No te creo, Jess. Debiste haber estado con él.  
-No me creas, no me importa. Es tarde y quiero volver a dormir.  
-Jess…  
-¿Sabes algo, Lorelai? Después de verte hoy, me sorprende que Luke no quede así más a menudo, estás como una cabra.  
-¡Jess!  
-Adiós.

Lorelai vio al sobrino de Luke marcharse y gimió de dolor, físico y emocional. Se sentó en la escalera de la entrada y se largó a llorar, como hacía mucho no lloraba.

0o0o0o0

Luke despertó sobre el sofá al mediodía del día siguiente, sintiendo como si un tren acabara de aplastarle la cabeza. Le costó comprender qué había sucedido y por qué había acabado como un bulto en la sala de estar de su casa, pero cuando lo hizo, una sensación fría recorrió su cuerpo. Saltó del sofá -se tambaleó porque suponía que seguía algo ebrio- y subió al segundo piso saltándose escalones. La cama estaba vacía. Recorrió toda la casa y el patio, pero no había rastro de Lorelai. Llamó a su celular desde el teléfono de la casa, pero ella no contestó. Ni en los Dragonfly ni en la cafetería la habían visto.

Estaba comenzando a enloquecer cuando vio un taxi estacionarse afuera. Lorelai se bajó del asiento de atrás. Luke fue a su encuentro, pero al ver el rostro furioso y descompuesto de su esposa, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Lorelai entró a la casa ignorándolo por completo y subió hasta la habitación en silencio. Luke no sabía qué hacer.

¿Pero qué diablos había hecho? Había ido al juego con los vecinos, se habían tomado unas cervezas, y de pronto se encontró solo en un bar bebiendo como si se fuera a morir. Lo siguiente fue borroso y confuso, y aunque juraba recordar a Jess y algún grito de Lorelai, no era demasiado claro.

A los veinte minutos salió Lorelai de la habitación y bajó al segundo piso. Luke la vio llegar con una maleta pequeña.

-¿Lorelai…?  
-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Luke.  
-¿Por qué traes una maleta? ¿Dónde vas?  
-Me voy a quedar en el Dragonfly unos días.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque quiero estar tranquila.  
-Lorelai -Luke se intentó acercar, pero su esposa se alejó- Sé que lo arruiné todo anoche, que fui un irresponsable, ¿Pero no crees que estás exagerando? Digo…a los dos se nos han pasado las copas antes.

Lorelai guardó silencio y esquivó su mirada, y a esa corta distancia Luke pudo notar cómo sus ojos estaban hinchados y cansados. Pocas veces en su vida la había visto tan fatal.

-Vengo del hospital -Luke se quedó sin aliento.  
-¿¡Le pasó algo al bebé!?  
-No, está bien. Fui porque el vientre me dolía y sentí contracciones, pero está todo bien, fue solo el estrés.  
-Lorelai…  
-Necesito estar tranquila y en estos momentos estoy demasiado molesta contigo como para quedarme aquí -Lorelai caminó hasta la salida con su maleta, pero Luke la detuvo.  
-Tienes todo el derecho a estar furiosa, Lorelai, pero no puedes irte así. Estamos en esto juntos.  
-Si hay algo que me quedó claro anoche es que estoy sola en esto.  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Cometí un error, Lorelai! ¡Un error!  
-¿Y si hubiera tenido el bebé anoche? ¿Hubieras estado conmigo en ese caso? -Luke no respondió nada porque no tenía forma de contradecirla. Si su hijo hubiera nacido anoche, Lorelai hubiera estado sola- ¿Qué me asegura que cuando el bebé llegue no pasará lo de anoche?  
-Yo te lo aseguro, Lorelai -Intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo alejó de nuevo- Me conoces hace más de veinte años, sabes que…  
-De verdad pensé que algo te había pasado, Luke -Lorelai comenzó a llorar de nuevo y a Luke se le partió el corazón- Llamé a todo el mundo, llamé a cuatro hospitales… incluso llamé a la morgue por dios. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque creía conocerte, porque el Luke que conocía jamás me haría pasar un susto así por su propia voluntad.  
-Lorelai…  
-Necesito estar tranquila y pensar -Lorelai salió de la casa con su maleta y se dirigió al taxi que acababa de estacionarse en frente- No me llames, yo lo haré cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Luke quiso disculparse de nuevo, pero no salió palabra de su boca, demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo como para tener algo que decir. En silencio, vio a Lorelai partir.

 **Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Estás cómoda en tu habitación, mamá?

Lorelai le preguntó a Emily al encontrársela en el comedor del Dragonfly II bebiendo un café y comiendo un muffin de arándano. Su madre había llegado la noche anterior de Nantucket, según lo planeado.

Emily asintió y comentó:

-Estaría más cómoda si estuviéramos en mi casa, claro.  
-Ya lo discutimos, mamá.  
-El aire fresco y la tranquilidad es perfecta para pasar tu último mes de embarazo.  
-Los bebés suelen llegar de improviso, mamá, y no creo que un helicóptero esté siempre a disposición para sacarme de la isla.  
-Berta podría recibir al bebé, todas las madres modernas están pariendo en casa de todas formas.  
-En caso que no lo hayas notado, soy todo menos madre moderna.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo.  
-Además, sabes que me cae muy bien Berta, pero me gustaría que la persona que recibiera a mi bebé al menos hablara mi idioma.  
-Ya entendí, ya entendí -Emily bebió otro sorbo de café y observó a Lorelai comer un kuchen de manzana que uno de los empleados le acababa de traer- Lorelai, detesto preguntar esto de nuevo, ¿Pero estás segura que no tienes mellizos ahí dentro?  
-Segura -Rodó los ojos, dándole otra mordida más grande al pastel- Deberás hacerte a la idea que tienes una hija gorda por el resto del mes.  
-No sé con qué te alimenta ese hombre que tienes por marido, pero deberías decirle que…  
-…que a mi edad mi figura no volverá a ser la de antes tan rápido. Lo sabe, te escuchó la primera vez que lo dijiste.  
-Solo esperemos que des de amamantar, así perderás un montón de calorías.  
-Mis tetas están viejas, pero todavía funcionan. ¿Quieres tocarlas? -Se agarró un pecho con las manos- Están sobrecargadas de potenciales calorías que perderé cuando el bebé salga.  
-No seas vulgar -Lorelai estaba demasiado preocupada de terminar el kuchen como para notar la mirada escrutiñadora de su madre- Muy bien, ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó?  
-¿Qué?  
-La razón por la que te quedaste a dormir en la posada. ¿Tú y Luke se pelearon? -Lorelai intentó contradecirla, pero Emily levantó su mano e interrumpió cualquier idea que pensaba salir de su boca- No intentes ocultarlo, por supuesto que me di cuenta. ¿Se pelearon?  
-¿No puede pasar por tu cabeza la posibilidad de que, quizás, me quedé aquí para que no te sintieras tan sola en tu primer día?  
-No.  
-Bien, nos peleamos -Se cruzó de brazos- Tus comentarios irónicos eran todo lo que necesitaba para hacer mi mañana radiante.  
-No los haré, es perfectamente normal que se peleen, en especial en esta etapa del embarazo.  
-¿Normal? Luke y yo no nos tiramos los platos a la cabeza día por medio, si eso estás pensando. Y no tiene nada que ver el embarazo. Luke hizo algo malo y no tengo ganas de verlo por ahora, es todo.  
-¿Lo descubriste teniendo una aventura?  
-¿Qué? ¡No!  
-¿Te pegó, te insultó?  
-Madre, Luke no es esa clase de hombres.  
-¿Te dijo gorda?  
-No, y deja las adivinanzas, eres pésima.  
-Se me habían acabado las ideas de todas formas.

Luego de pensarlo un rato y mirar a su madre leer el periódico, Lorelai comprendió que su progenitora no la iba a dejar en paz hasta saber lo que ocurría, y considerando que se estaban quedando juntas en la posada, necesitaba de esa paz de inmediato.

-Llegó de madrugada el otro día, borracho como nunca en su vida.  
-Oh, ¿Y qué hizo borracho?  
-¿Hacer? Nada. Jess lo tiró al sofá y durmió hasta el mediodía como un tronco.  
-No entiendo. ¿Estás enojada porque Luke llegó borracho?  
-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
-Estás enojada con Luke por llegar borracho.  
-Borracho como nunca.  
-Con Luke… el mismo que tuvo que llevarte en brazos a la habitación luego de que te bebieras la mitad de la botella de whisky en Nantucket y comenzaras a bailar La Macarena.  
-¿Qué es esa mirada? Tú también estabas bastante contenta con el whisky.  
-Solo estoy tratando de comprenderte, Lorelai.  
-No es solo que llegara borracho, mamá. Dios sabe que soy la última persona en el mundo que puede enojarse por eso.  
- _Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena…  
_ -Dejaste claro tu punto -Negó con la cabeza, contrariada y un poco perturbada de escuchar a su madre cantar y bailar La Macarena- Pero estuve realmente preocupada, ¿Sabes? Llamé como a veinticinco personas distintas para saber dónde estaba. Un hombre sensato no le hace eso a su mujer embarazada.  
-No estoy justificando a Luke, tienes todo el derecho a enojarte. Pero creo que irte de la casa y quedarte aquí es demasiado. Unos gritos y la ley del hielo hubieran bastado.  
-¿Si lo vuelve a hacer? ¿Y si la próxima vez estoy en trabajo de parto o el bebé tiene 40 de fiebre?  
-¿Seguimos hablando de Luke, verdad?  
-Rory y Michel dijeron lo mismo, ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Sobrestiman demasiado a Luke.  
-Como digas, es tu marido, lo conoces mejor que yo -Lorelai asintió y se levantó de la mesa, pero Emily la detuvo- Lorelai, no tienes que estar sola en esto. No esta vez.  
-Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé.

0o0o0o0

Esa tarde, Lorelai deambuló por la cuadra de la cafetería de Luke un buen rato antes de que su espalda le pidiera tregua y tuviera que sentarse en una banca de la placita de enfrente. En todas las veces que se asomó no encontró a Luke, y supuso que si seguía caminando su esposo aparecería a regañarla o algo por el estilo, pero no lo hizo. Seguía furiosa con él, pero lo extrañaba. Y por cómo se movía, podía adivinar que el bebé también.

-Luke no está en la cafetería -Dijo Jess apareciendo de pronto y sentándose junto a ella. El chico cargaba en sus brazos a Lori.  
-¡Lai! -Dijo Lori con una sonrisa, estirando sus brazos hacia Lorelai.  
-Hola, cielito -Lorelai tomó a Lori y acarició su cabeza, mirando a Jess- ¿Estás de niñero?  
-Sí, algo así.  
-¿Y Rory?  
-Tenía una reunión con su agente. Yo no tenía nada que hacer, así que me ofrecí a darle una mano.  
-Eso es muy gentil.  
-No es nada. Lori es en realidad una de las personas más entretenidas que conozco.  
-Chico, necesitas salir más.  
-Hablo enserio. Es increíble las ganas que tiene de saberlo todo, ¿Sabes? Es como si su mente no se apagara nunca. Es genial.  
-Sí, eso creo -Ambos guardaron silencio un buen rato hasta que Lorelai, luego de acariciar su barriga y ver a Lori jugar con Jess, le dijo:- Jess, disculpa por las cosas que te dije el otro día. Fui muy injusta contigo. Tú solo estabas ayudando y yo…bueno, supongo que sí estoy como una cabra.  
-No lo estás. Y no necesitas disculparte, yo también te dije cosas que no debía. Declaremos un empate.  
-Bien.

Lorelai se quedó mirándolo mientras recordaba al insoportable adolescente que era cuando lo conoció. Si alguien había cambiado para bien en todos estos años, era Jess. Y mientras más lo miraba, más parecido lo encontraba a Luke. Esa mirada tranquila, esa nobleza interior que ocultaban bajo su rudeza, ese deseo de ser queridos. Vio a Lori abrazarlo y supuso que su nieta, tan pequeñita, lo había notado antes que ella.

-Dijiste que Luke no estaba en la cafetería.  
-Se fue a pescar en la mañana, debería volver en la noche.  
-Oh.  
-Mencionó que te estás quedando en la posada.  
-Sí.  
-Supongo que está recibiendo su merecido por ser tan cabrón.  
-Supongo -Jess asintió y volvió a guardar silencio, con esa mirada indescifrable- ¿Tú también crees que estoy exagerando y que debería perdonarlo?  
-Creo que los 15 kilos extra cargando a su hijo te dan el derecho para hacer lo que se te dé la gana.  
-No son 15 kilos, pero agradezco tu comprensión.  
-De nada.

Lorelai había buscado la aprobación de todo el mundo desde que contó sobre su decisión de irse a la posada, pero cuando por fin la tenía, descubrió que no la hizo sentir tranquila como ella esperaba. Su vientre le dolió levemente y se lo acarició, preguntándose si su bebé estaba o no tratando de decirle algo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? -Le preguntó. Jess miró a la cafetería, pensativo- No es algo que Luke haría.  
-Creo que está asustado.  
-¿Asustado de tener al bebé?  
-Asustado de no ser tan bueno como tú esperas que lo sea en eso de ser padre.  
-¿Es broma? Tiene una hija y es el mejor padre que conozco.  
-Sí, pero cuando la conoció April podía vestirse sola y andar en bicicleta sin rueditas. Esto es distinto.  
-No espero que sepa cómo cambiar pañales el primer día, yo también fui nueva en eso de criar bebés alguna vez. Es una tontería.  
-Lo es, no te digo lo contrario -Jess acarició la cabeza de Lori- Quizás no lo has notado, pero cada vez que estás con alguien y hablas del bebé, presumes a Luke y sobre cómo no pudiste pedir un mejor padre para tu hijo. Y no me malentiendas, no creo que eso sea algo malo, al contrario. Es genial que creas eso de tu marido y le tengas tanta fe, no todas las mujeres lo piensan.  
-Lo creo porque sé que será así.  
-Yo también. Pero eso ha puesto mucha presión en Luke y tú sabes que ese idiota no sabe cómo lidiar con eso.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Se supone que estas son cosas que los esposos se dicen.  
-Porque es Luke.  
-Tienes razón.  
-¿De casualidad estuvo Christopher en la casa hace unos días?  
-Sí, fue a recoger a Rory y a Lori. ¿Por qué?  
-Cuando lo recogí en el bar dijo algo sobre él. Dijo que le asustaba convertirse en el tipo de padre que solo es útil para comprar regalos y llevarlos de paseo, como Christopher.  
-Luke no es para nada como Christopher.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.  
-Tu tío es un tarado.  
-Absolutamente.

Lorelai pensó que una de las cosas que más odiaba de Luke era esa capacidad que tenía de hacer imposible estar enojada con él demasiado tiempo. Lo odiaba porque a veces despertaba dispuesta a hacer un escándalo, preparada mentalmente para ello, pero ahí estaba Luke, haciendo algo inesperado que siempre lograba conquistarla de nuevo, aunque ni siquiera lo estuviera intentando. Se preguntó si era normal o ella solo tenía la mala suerte de tener un esposo increíble y un matrimonio maravilloso.

-¡Ouch! -Dijo de pronto, al sentir un dolor punzante en el vientre. Jess la miró preocupado.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, no es nada. A veces me dan, es normal.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Sí, no soy nueva en esto -Sonrió e intentó cambiar de tema, pero una nueva punzada la atacó- ¡Ouch! Mierda… ese dolió.  
-Lorelai, ¿Estás segura que…?  
-Jess, tengo 50 años y una hija de 34. Sé perfectamente diferenciar un simple dolor de un trabajo de parto… ¡Ouch!  
-Convengamos que tu último trabajo de parto fue hace bastantes años.  
-Es por haber caminado tanto -Se levantó de la banca- Ha sido una plática fantástica, pero creo que regresaré a casa. Cuando tu tío regrese lo regañaré una última vez y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
-Lai -Dijo Lori inesperadamente, indicando el suelo- ¡Pipí! ¡Lai, pipí!

Lorelai miró hacia el lugar que indicaba su nieta y vio sus piernas y el suelo de la verada mojados. Jess se levantó de la banca también, empalideciendo.

-Lorelai, o te acabas de mear o…  
-Rompí aguas -Dijo con un hilo de voz, sin poder creerlo- Jess, estoy en trabajo de parto.  
-Oh, no, disculpa, pensé que la cincuentona con una hija treintañera sabía perfectamente diferenciar un…  
-¿¡Quieres callarte y llevarme al hospital!?  
-¿Yo?  
-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? Ouchhhhhhhhhhh…  
-Pero... pero no tengo mi auto aquí, y Luke se llevó la camioneta.  
-Iremos en el mío, está en la esquina -Le pasó las llaves y comenzó a caminar con Lori de la mano- Vamos cielito, tu Lai va a tener al bebé hoy.  
-Pero… ¡Pero Lorelai!

0o0o0o0

-¡Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
-Tranquila, ya casi llegamos.  
-¡Llevas diez minutos repitiendo lo mismo!  
-¿¡Y qué diablos quieres que haga si con esta chatarra…!?  
-¿¡Quieres discutir conmigo ahora, ENSERIO!?  
-No, no…  
-¡Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mientras Lorelai gemía de dolor, Jess se las ingeniaba para conducir el auto, llamar por teléfono a Luke y tranquilizar a Lori, que había comenzado a chillar luego de la segunda contracción de su abuela en el auto. El viejo auto de Lorelai no lo acompañaba, Luke no contestaba y los pulmones de Lori daban para una apnea olímpica, y a pesar de todo, Jess se las arreglaba para no verse tan nervioso ni enloquecer cada vez que un nuevo grito invadía el automóvil.

-¡Luke! -Lorelai gritó por el celular- ¡Te juro que si no contestas tu jodido teléfono voy a matarte!  
-¡Y si ella no te mata, te mataré yo! -Jess tuvo que detener el auto frente a una gran congestión vehicular. Aparentemente había habido un accidente unos metros más adelante- ¡Mierda! -El chico golpeó el manubrio de impotencia, pero tomó una gran inhalada de aire y recuperó el tono calmo- Tranquila, Lorelai, queda poco.  
-Jess… -Lorelai se apretaba el vientre, con todo el cuerpo contraído, y lloraba incesantemente- No puedo hacerlo… no puedo hacer esto sin Luke.  
-¿De qué hablas? Claro que puedes. Solo tienes que aguantar un poco más hasta llegar al hospital.  
-No, Jess, no puedo -Negó con la cabeza, gritando por otra contracción- No puedo y este bebé se va a morir…  
-Lorelai, estás bajo mucho estrés y dolor, por eso estás pensando esas cosas. Pero tranquila, estamos por llegar.  
-¡No puedo, Jess! ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy demasiado vieja y demasiado débil para esto, y el hijo de Luke morirá por mi culpa… ¡El hijo de Luke morirá por mi culpa!  
-¡Cállate! -Jess gritó tan fuerte que Lorelai contuvo el respiro de la impresión- ¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? "El hijo de Luke" "El hijo de Luke"… ¡Es tu hijo también! Y puede que estés vieja para esto, y sí, puede que te sientas más débil, pero nada de eso importará porque es _tu_ hijo y tú jamás te rendirás por tu hijo.  
-Pero…  
-Mira lo que has logrado ¿Quieres?, ¿Crees que Lori sería una niña tan asombrosa si Rory no hubiera sido criada por ti? Nunca he visto a una mujer amar, proteger y desvivirse más por una hija que Rory, ¿Dónde crees que aprendió eso? ¿De un libro, de la televisión? ¡De ti, Lorelai! De una adolescente tonta que tuvo que madurar y convertirse en un adulto porque su hija la necesitaba, y tu hijo te necesita ahora. Así que deja de hablar tonterías porque llegaremos a ese puto hospital de mierda y tendrás a tu hijo, ¿Entiendes?

Lorelai miró a Jess golpear el manubrio nuevamente y sintió cómo era aterrizada a la tierra de un solo golpe. Jess, ese chico problemático e inmaduro que conoció a los 16 años y que llegó a detestar, acababa de aterrizarla del mundo de absurdas inseguridades del que había sido presa desde el incidente con Luke. Después de todo, no era el error de Luke lo que le había hecho perder la cabeza, era el haberse dado cuenta que lo _necesitaba_ de formas que nunca había necesitado a nadie. Nunca necesitó a Christopher con Rory, y saber eso le dio fortaleza cuando el momento llegó. Pero a Luke… a él lo necesitaba. ¿Qué le daría fortaleza entonces, si no era él?

Pero Jess, ese condenado chico que sin notarlo se había convertido en un hombre, le acababa de dar la respuesta. Y la respuesta era tan obvia que la avergonzó. La avergonzó hasta la siguiente contracción, que fue tan fuerte que la hizo golpear la ventana del auto y maldecir en palabrotas a Dios y todos sus apóstoles.

-¡Los autos se están moviendo! -Jess celebró, y cuando pudieron salir del atasco, apretó el acelerador hasta lo que más podía el pedazo de chatarra en el que estaban- Vale, necesito que aguantes un poco más porque si veo la cabeza de mi primo salir de tu vestido voy a vomitar.  
-¿Escuchaste, primo de Jess? No puedes salir todavía o vomitará -Dijo irónicamente, secándose las lágrimas y recuperando la cordura- Sí, creo que te escuchó, podemos estar tranquilos ahor… ¡Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Acelera el auto!  
-¡Compra uno nuevo!

Luego de casi cinco eternos minutos finalmente llegaron al hospital. Jess hizo tanto alboroto con la bocina que de inmediato alertó a algunas enfermeras y a los guardias de seguridad que circulaban por el lugar. Lorelai no se dio cuenta cómo de un momento al otro estaba siendo llevada por los pasillos en silla de ruedas, con Jess sosteniendo a Lori y caminando-corriendo junto a ella.

-Jess, cómprale un chocolate con relleno de frutilla a… ¡Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... Lori, así se calmará. Pero no le des demasiado o se pondrá hiperactiva, y este no es el lugar más seguro para que una niña de…  
-Está todo controlado.  
-Y si eso no funciona, que escuche The Smiths, porque es la bebé más _freaky_ de la historia y por alguna razón es la única música que…  
-¡Lorelai! -Jess posó su mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa- Ve y ten a tu bebé.

Lorelai asintió, y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, le agradeció con la mirada antes de entrar a la sala de parto.

0o0o0o0

Lo siguiente pasó también demasiado rápido como para que fuera consciente de todo. Vio a varias enfermeras moverse de un lugar al otro, sentarla en la camilla, explicarle sobre lo que procedía, las contracciones y los centímetros de dilatación. Pero ella casi no las escuchaba. Del dolor infernal emergió un gran sentimiento de ansiedad, de un miedo que hacía muchos meses no se detenía a pensar: ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si algo le pasaba al bebé? Quería más que nada en el mundo ver su rostro, acariciarlo, recostarlo sobre su pecho y que todo estuviera bien, que fuera el niño más perfecto de la tierra, ¿Pero y si eso no pasaba? A su edad, con todas las complicaciones que podía presentar, con el mes faltante que se suponía debía quedarse en su vientre…

-¿Estás lista, Lorelai? -Preguntó el doctor al entrar y prepararse para recibir al bebé. El especialista tenía una sonrisa que siempre solía inspirarle tranquilidad, pero ni eso había podido calmar el terror que estaba sintiendo.  
-¿¡Lista!? ¿¡Ahora!?  
-Estás casi diez centímetros dilatada, llegó el momento.  
-Pero… pero, ¿Y la anestesia?  
-No alcanzará a hacer efecto, tu bebé está prácticamente abriéndose paso él mismo.  
-¡Pero no estoy lista, doctor!  
-Claro que sí, eres Lorelai Gilmore. Naciste lista.  
-¡Hace 34 años, no ahora!  
-A la cuenta de tres comenzarás a pujar.  
-Pero… pero…  
-Uno, dos, tres, ¡Puja!

Lorelai comenzó a pujar casi por instinto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia. La sensación que algo le estaba partiendo el cuerpo la hizo gritar hasta dañarse las cuerdas vocales y el esfuerzo llenó su rostro de sudor y lo tornó color rosa. Y pese a que sintió al bebé moverse, sabía muy bien que estaba lejos de terminar con aquello. Luego de dos pujadas más, su cabeza recayó sobre la almohada y su respiración entrecortada dobló el cansancio que había estado sintiendo.

-No doy más, doctor.  
-Por supuesto que das más. Respira profundamente y volverás a pujar en uno, dos, tres…

Pujó una vez más, y aunque sintió ocupar toda la energía que le quedaba, al terminar sabía que todavía faltaba. Su cuerpo superaba cualquier nivel de agotamiento, pero pensó en su bebé y cuánto deseaba conocerlo y abrazarlo, y pujó una quinta y una sexta vez. El momento se acercaba, pero necesitaba más. Un poco más. Y cuando se comenzaba a preguntar de dónde sacaría fuerzas para ese _poco más_ , la voz de Luke en la sala la revitalizó.

-¡Lorelai, estoy aquí! -Luke se acercó a ella vistiendo la ropa de hospital, tan pálido como las paredes del edificio- Estoy aquí contigo.  
-¡Luke! -Lorelai sonrió liberando varias lágrimas de los ojos y lo besó en los labios, acariciando su rostro. Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de verlo, y eso para ellos era _mucho_ decir- Viniste…  
-Te dije que no estabas sola en esto.  
-Luke… -Pensó en decirle cuánto lo amaba y el increíble hombre que era, pero una nueva contracción hizo que agarrara de su camisa y la apretara tanto que estuvo a punto de romper el género- ¿¡Qué son estas horas de llegar, cabrón!?  
-Lo siento, yo… yo…  
-¡Cállate y dame la mano, maldita sea!  
-Sí, sí…

Al apretar las gruesas manos de Luke y sentir sus brazos rodear su espalda, Lorelai encontró las energías para pujar. Su cálido cuerpo junto al de ella y sus palabras de aliento la llenaron de seguridad. Ahí estaba Luke para cuidarla y quererla de forma incondicional, irracional, igual que había hecho por más de veinte años. Ahí estaba y estaría siempre, porque así era Luke, así era el hombre que la vida había tardado tanto en entregarle. Y ahí estaba ella, a punto de concebir al fruto de lo que tanto les había costado, por lo que tanto habían sufrido.

El deseo de conocer a su bebé y al de Luke fue lo que necesitó para la última pujada hasta que el dolor infernal se convirtió en un alivio sideral. Escuchó el llanto de su bebé y vio su cuerpecito ser elevado entre las manos del doctor, y la sensación embriagadora de tranquilidad le hizo prácticamente caer sobre la almohada. Escuchó a Luke gritar de felicidad, lo sintió besarla una y otra vez, agradecerle por tanto, decirle que la amaba. Le hubiera gustado haberle correspondido todo aquello, pero el cansancio era demasiado y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y sonreír.

Y al ver a Luke cortar el cordón umbilical y tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa tan auténtica y tan real, Lorelai sintió plena y absoluta felicidad. No le importaba el tiempo que había tardado en encontrarla, la pena y el dolor que habían acompañado su camino tantas veces. Todo se reducía a un instante, a ese, a su bebé, a la sonrisa de Luke.

-¿Quieres conocer a tu mamá, hijo? -Le dijo Luke suavemente al bebé, y envuelto en una manta lo puso sobre el pecho de Lorelai, que apenas y se podía mover para sostenerlo y acariciar su rostro.  
-Hola, Will -Susurró con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como el pequeño dejaba lentamente de llorar- No llores, mami está aquí contigo…

Lorelai quería sostener al pequeño por la eternidad, pero la enfermera pronto llegó a llevárselo, y aunque sabía que era lo rutinario, sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte del alma. Luke tomó su rostro y la besó, y fue el beso más lleno de amor que jamás se habían dado. Su esposo entonces susurró:

-¿Will?  
-Ese es el nombre de nuestro hijo. William Gilmore-Dannes.

Lorelai conocía demasiado a su esposo como para saber que por más que quisiera, era incapaz de expresar en palabras lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Pero eran su mirada y su sonrisa las que siempre hablaban por él, y ese momento no fue la excepción.

-Estoy tan orgullosa del hombre que eres, Luke. Tan orgullosa que me hayas elegido a mí.  
-Lorelai…  
-Y aunque no lo conocí, sé que eres el hombre que eres por tu padre. Y tengo mucho que agradecerle, ¿Sabes? Por el hombre que me dio a mí y el padre que le dio a mi hijo.  
-Eres increíble, Lorelai.  
-Tú lo eres más, Luke.

 **Continuará.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disculpen la tardanza :( me costó muchísimo terminar este capítulo. Pero los siguientes ya los tengo completos, por lo que no tardaré en subir :) gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Luke cerró la puerta de la habitación de maternidad tras sí, encontrándose con su hijo recién nacido alimentándose a todo espíritu del pecho de su madre. Lorelai, que luego de una breve siesta había recuperado el semblante, la energía y la sonrisa, hizo un breve gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? -Él preguntó, sentándose a un lado de la cama. Su esposa asintió- ¿Duele?  
-Solo un poco, pero ya se me pasará. Las _chicas_ necesitan hacerse a la idea que otro chico les dará atención y no de la forma que están acostumbradas.  
-Acabas de darle al hermoso acto de amamantar a nuestro hijo un sentido completamente degenerado -Lorelai enarcó las cejas a su marido después de gruñir de dolor. Luke bajó la cabeza- Pero tú estás llevándote todo el peso, tienes derecho a decir lo que quieras. Sí, sí.  
-Gracias -Ella rio luego del gesto contrariado de Luke y observó detenidamente a su hijo. Tenía unos pocos cabellos castaños claros, la piel lechosa y brillante, y cuando abría los ojos mostraba unos grandes y curiosos ojos grises, casi blancos, que pronto se convertirían en azules, tal como los de ella al nacer, y los de Rory- Fuiste toda una sensación hoy, ¿Verdad, Will?  
-Vas a ser un niño tan consentido que tendré suerte que no te conviertas en Justin Bieber o algún otro idiota sacado de YouTube.  
-No escuches a tu papá, es un gruñón. Si quieres ser artista de YouTube está bien por mí, en especial si te haces millonario y nos mantienes en nuestra vejez.  
-Que, considerando las circunstancias, pronto descubrirás que no está demasiado lejos de pasar.  
-Y tu papá está a punto de extender la cuarentena al doble si sigue llamando a tu mamá vieja.

Luke rio y besó en la frente a su mujer. Lorelai acarició la cabecita de Will y recordó la larga pero reconfortante tarde que había tenido luego de tener a su hijo. Una hora después de que el pequeño se enfrentara al mundo, y cuando ya estaba limpio y arropado entre sus brazos, Emily y Rory llegaron al hospital con flores y globos de regalo. Jess, que había sido el primero en conocer al recién nacido, estaba sentado junto a Lori en un sofá de la habitación.

Emily fue la primera en cargarlo, liberando algunas pequeñas lágrimas que intentó arduamente ocultar. Aunque las cosas entre ella y Lorelai afortunadamente se habían solucionado, ésta siempre pensó que la espina de todo lo que aconteció el nacimiento de Rory siempre estaría en su madre, descubriendo que con la llegada de su hijo esa espina desaparecía por fin. Su madre, por toda palabra, simplemente tomó una de sus manos y la apretó, regalándole una sonrisa infinita que Lorelai no veía desde la muerte de su padre.

Rory fue la siguiente en cargar a Will. Además de los cariños y frases usuales, Lorelai se percató que casi inmediatamente después de recibirlo Rory se sentó junto a Jess, mostrándole al pequeño y hablando sobre lo asombroso que Jess había sido con su madre y su hermanito ese día. Y aunque Lorelai estaba de acuerdo con eso, no dejó de llamarle la atención la cercanía con la que hablaban.

Michel, Kim y su familia, Miss Paty, Babette y básicamente todo el pueblo desfiló por la habitación ese día, y pese a que en algún punto Lorelai solo quería echar a todo el mundo y largarse a dormir, se sintió dichosa de que su hijo tuviera apenas un día de vida y ya fuera tan inmensamente querido por tantas personas.

-Lorelai.  
-¿Qué?  
-Con todo este ajetreo no he tenido tiempo de decirte de nuevo cuan arrepentido estoy de lo que hice el otro día.  
-Luke… déjalo. Ya no importa.  
-Quiero que sepas, que estés segura que jamás pasará de nuevo. Te lo prometo.  
-Cariño, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero yo también exageré bastante. No quería admitirlo, pero las hormonas sí me tenían un poco chiflada. Ahora lo veo todo más claramente.  
-No exageraste. Por culpa de todo esto casi me pierdo el nacimiento de Will, casi te dejo pasar por esto sola.  
-Pero llegaste y es lo importante -Lorelai sonrió, pero un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza- Llegaste increíblemente rápido, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo es eso posible? El lago está a bastantes minutos del hospital, y para cuando debiste haber oído los mensajes de seguro la cabeza de Will ya estaba a medio camino de salir.  
-No estaba en el lago.  
-¿No?  
-Fui al lago en la mañana para reflexionar y tranquilizarme un poco, pero no me resultó. Al rato me sentí más ansioso que antes, me sentí como un tonto por estar ahí mientras tú seguías enojada conmigo, sola en el Dragonfly. Así que viajé de regreso a la ciudad y fui al centro comercial a comprarte un regalo.  
-¿Y en el centro comercial escuchaste los mensajes?  
-No, estaba en el estacionamiento de regreso cuando los escuché.  
-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?  
-¡Lo intenté! Pero esta porquería no conectaba la llamada -Luke sacó de su bolsillo su celular, que estaba partido en dos- Solo podía oír los mensajes. No sabes lo terrible que fue oír mensaje tras mensaje, atascado en un tráfico de mierda, sin poder decirte que iba en camino -Lorelai sonrió e intentó decir algo, pero Luke la detuvo con el dedo- Si me vas a sugerir que me compre un Smartphone o como sea que estos hijos de pecho le llamen, ahórratelo -De su otro bolsillo sacó otro celular, sencillo pero touch- Ya lo hice.  
-¡No es cierto! -Lorelai rio y aplaudió, asustando a Will, que se quejó y lloró brevemente- Lo siento cariño, tu mamá acaba de ver el apocalipsis pasar frente a sus ojos.  
-Te prohíbo decirle a alguien, no quiero que nadie me hable por WhatsApp o me volveré loco y tiraré esta cosa por el lago.  
-¿Ni siquiera yo?  
-Solo para lo necesario. Nada de mandarme videos con tus muecas o qué estás comiendo en el trabajo, o te juro que me corto una pelota.  
-Entendido, entendido -Lorelai sonrió y acarició el rostro de su marido- ¿Y qué me compraste de regalo?  
-Nada, es una tontería.  
-Seguro… ¿Qué tontería es?  
-Mañana cuando regresemos a casa lo verás. No es nada importante, enserio.  
-Como digas.

0o0o0o0

-¿Estás segura que no le hará mal sacarlo al exterior? ¿Y si se enferma? ¿Y si le da neumonía?

Lorelai y Luke caminaban por el pasillo del primer piso del hospital, en dirección a la salida. Lorelai cargaba al pequeño Will, a quien apenas se le podía ver la nariz de lo arropado que estaba, y Luke caminaba a su lado, sosteniendo el bolso y la sillita del auto, neurótico, haciendo un sinfín de preguntas a su esposa.

-Cielo, los niños existen desde antes que existiera la calefacción. Estará bien.  
-Lo sé, lo sé -Luke miró al pequeño bostezar y acurrucarse más al cuello de su madre, y otro ataque de neurosis lo invadió- ¿Y si mejor te quedas un día más en el hospital, así como para estar seguros?  
-Luke, ¿Sabes lo mucho que adoro lo preocupado que eres con los niños?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno, ahora está comenzando a molestarme -Lorelai sonrió y lo besó en los labios- Confía en la madre de tu hijo, ¿Quieres?  
-De acuerdo -Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Luke.  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada… Me gusta cómo suena eso, 'la madre de tu hijo'.  
-Suena bien.

Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos, saliendo hacia el exterior. Lorelai miró hacia todos lados repetidas veces antes de preguntar:

-¿Y la camioneta?  
-En realidad Rory vendrá a recogernos. Su auto es más seguro que esa vieja chatarra, ya sabes.

Si Lorelai no conociera a Luke por más de veinte años, quizás se lo hubiera creído. Pero los ojos nerviosos y su mueca desencajada lo delataban demasiado.

-¿Qué pasó con la camioneta, Luke?  
-Nada, ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?  
-Llegaste al hospital en ella, ¿Dónde está?  
-Rory vendrá a recogernos, no tiene sentido que… -A veces, la simple mirada de Lorelai bastaba para ganarle una discusión a Luke, y ésa era una de esas veces. Luke suspiró, rendido- Ven, acompáñame.

Mientras caminaban por el exterior del hospital, Lorelai intentó ponerse en todas las situaciones posibles: la camioneta destrozada por algún choque que su marido había sufrido en su histeria por llegar al hospital, los vidrios rotos de algún robo la noche anterior, incluso la posibilidad de que un neumático hubiera explotado mientras su marido apretaba acelerador.

Pero nada, NADA la preparó para lo que sus ojos vieron.

-Dios mío, Luke… -Luego de la impresión inicial, Lorelai se largó a reír a carcajadas- ¿Esos son…perritos?

Frente a sus ojos se encontró quizás cientos de perritos de peluche de todos los tamaños, guardados en cajas en la parte trasera de la camioneta y sueltos en el interior. La razón por la que no podían viajar en la camioneta era porque solo Luke cabía ahí dentro, y a duras penas.

-Deja de burlarte, ¿Quieres? -Luke estaba tan sonrojado que su cara parecía un tomate. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, las risas de Lorelai simplemente incrementaron, haciendo llorar a Will- ¿Ves lo que logras? Lo despertaste.  
-Lo siento cariño, ve con papá, tu mamá necesita contemplar esto con detalle.

Le pasó a Will a su marido y se acercó más a la camioneta, observando la cantidad monumental de peluches con una sonrisa incontenible, sin poder creérselo aún.

-¿Qué es esto, Luke?  
-Nada, una tontería…  
-¿Una tontería? Dejaste a todo Connecticut sin perritos de peluche.  
-No es para tanto.  
-¿Esta "tontería" era el regalo que estabas comprando ayer?  
-Algo así.  
-¿Qué tan ambiciosa crees que soy? Con uno o dos me hubiera bastado. Por Dios, Luke…

Lorelai volvió a reír, más fuerte esta vez, sin darle crédito a lo que veía. Luke rodó los ojos, resignado a que la tortura no terminaría hasta que le explicara a su esposa por qué diablos estaban esas porquerías en el auto.

-¡Estaba desesperado! ¿Vale? No contestabas mis llamadas y seguías sin regresar a casa, de verdad creí que no me perdonarías nunca y que era el fin.  
-Un ramo de rosas hubiera bastado, ¿Sabes?  
-Claro que no hubiera bastado. Me la pasé días enteros pensando en algo para solucionarlo, hasta consideré contratar una serenata.  
-Ay, cariño.  
-Entonces caminé por una casa que tenía el jardín lleno de margaritas y recordé a Max.  
-¿Max? ¿Max Medina?  
-¿Con qué otro Max estuviste a punto de casarte?  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver Max Medina en el asunto?  
-Al ver las flores, pensé: si Lorelai aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre que no amaba luego de ver mil margaritas en la entrada de su trabajo, ¿Por qué no perdonaría al padre de su hijo si le hace algo parecido?  
-Pedazo de interesada esa mujer tuya.  
-Por supuesto que no podía regalarte flores porque sería de mal gusto, y se me ocurrió esto.  
-¿Mil perritos de peluche?  
-Te dije que era una tontería. No sé lo que estaba pensando, para ser honesto.  
-Es la tontería más dulce que me has hecho, cielo -Sonrió y lo abrazó estrechamente, besando sus labios- Podrías hacerlo más a menudo.  
-Si sigues besándome Will se avergonzará de nosotros.  
-¿Will? -Miró al pequeño en los brazos de Luke, dormido nuevamente- No verá nada.  
-Es una suerte que haya sacado el sueño de su madre.

Ambos continuaron besándose intensamente un buen rato, hasta que una voz conocida los interrumpió.

-Chicos, consigan una habitación -Era Rory, que los miraba desde el asiento del co-piloto de su auto. Frente al volante estaba Jess- Veo que Luke ya te mostró su sorpresa.  
-¿Sabías de esto?  
-¿De verdad creíste que Luke sabía dónde comprar peluches? -Jess intervino.  
-Ahora que lo pones así…

Subieron las cosas a la maleta y se sentaron en los asientos traseros. Will volvió a los brazos de Lorelai y se acurrucó más a su cuello.

-Gracias por recogernos, Rory.  
-No es nada.  
-No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿Por qué Jess está aquí también?

Jess y Rory intercambiaron miradas un poco nerviosas.

-Me lastimé la muñeca y Jess se ofreció a conducir.  
-¿Y Lori?  
-Está con Lane.  
-Oh, bien.  
-¿Podemos irnos? Creo que el marciano se hizo en el pañal -Jess se quejó, prendiendo el motor y tomando la pista- Por Dios, ¿Qué diablos tiene la leche de una cincuentona?  
-Cincuenta años de muchas proteínas. Solo conduce, ¿Quieres?  
-Como digas, abuela.

Lorelai rodó los ojos y tanto Rory como Luke rieron en silencio.

6 meses después

Nantucket

Lorelai, sobre la cama matrimonial que su madre había preparado para su estadía en Nantucket, observó a Will y a Luke dormir profundamente, el primero sobre el segundo, acurrucado, como si no existiera lugar más seguro en el mundo. A Lorelai le fascinaba mirarlos, y a veces podía pasarse horas en ello, o los minutos que la tranquilidad de Will durara, hasta que el apetito le hiciera clamar por su pecho o la madre naturaleza exigiera un cambio de pañal.

-¿Lai? -Con una voz suave y bajita, Lori abrió la puerta de la habitación y asomó la cabeza, buscando a su abuela- ¡Lai!  
-Shhh… -Lorelai le hizo un gesto de guardar silencio y sonrió, susurrando:- El bebé está durmiendo.  
-¿Will? Shhh… -Lori imitó a su abuela, acercándose a paso lento con una muñeca en la mano- Lai, _juar_.  
-¿Quieres jugar? -Lori asintió, pasándole la muñeca. Lorelai suspiró- Me gustaría dormir un poco, ¿No quieres jugar más rato?  
-¡No!  
-Vale, vale, no grites -Lorelai se desemperezó rápidamente y se levantó- Vamos a jugar un rato.  
-Lai, _brazo.  
_ -¿Quieres que te tome en brazos? -Lori asintió, estirando los brazos- Eres una consentida de tu abuela, ¿Sabes?

Lorelai tomó en brazos a su nieta y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. No tenía ganas de jugar en absoluto, pero no quería descuidar a Lori. A la pequeña le estaba costando más trabajo del pensado la idea de compartir a su abuela, y en más de una ocasión la sorprendieron molestando o haciendo llorar a Will. Lorelai no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ello, considerando que Rory fue siempre la única en su vida, así que trataba de consentir a Lori cada vez que se daba la oportunidad.

-Esa siesta fue muy corta -Comentó Rory al ver salir a Lorelai de la casa hacia el comedor exterior. Ella y Emily bebían un bajativo de licor de frambuesa.  
-Tu hija es una mimada -Lorelai se quejó con una sonrisa, sentándose en una silla del comedor y sentando a Lori en sus piernas.  
-¿Y eso de quién es culpa? -Rory rio y Lorelai hizo un gesto de indiferencia.  
-Es mi única nieta, tengo derecho a mimarla todo lo que quiera. ¿Es mi única nieta, verdad? Porque si tuvieras alguna sorpresa en la barriga me vería obligada a quitarte ese licor de frambuesa y beberlo por ti.  
-No estoy saliendo con nadie, ¿De quién estaría embarazada?  
-Tampoco salías con nadie cuando la primera llegó a escena -Esta vez fue Emily quien intervino, haciendo a Lorelai sacar una carcajada- No te rías demasiado tú. Yo soy la única mujer de esta familia que tuvo la decencia de procrear con un anillo en el dedo.  
-Sí, y mira cómo resultó -Bromeó Rory, señalando a su madre mientras ésta le hacía caras graciosas a Lori.  
-Hey, el segundo lo hice con un anillo en el dedo.  
-Con el último huevo fértil que te quedaba ahí dentro. Y ese anillo es tan delgado que bien podría el hombre que tienes por marido haberte regalado un elástico, no notaríamos la diferencia y se ahorrarían problemas cuando se te hincharan las manos.  
-Eres un turrón de azúcar, ¿Verdad, Emily?  
-Totalmente.

Las tres rieron y continuaron charlando de cosas banales unos minutos más, hasta que un fuerte ruido la sorprendió. Desde el cielo aterrizó un helicóptero, que se posó en los amplios y verdes jardines de la casa de Emily y que trajo consigo una ráfaga de viento que le hizo a Lorelai perder su gorro y algunos vasos de la mesa caer.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? -Bramó Emily, que se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia el helicóptero. Lorelai abrazó a una asustada Lori y miró a su hija, quien no lucía para nada sorprendida. Emily siguió gritando- Disculpe, ¡Mi casa no es un helipuerto!

La puerta del helicóptero se abrió y por ahí salió Logan Huntzberger, tan elegante como siempre, con la misma sonrisa coqueta y traviesa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Disculpa, Emily. Buscamos otras alternativas, pero ninguna era lo suficiente segura.  
-¿Logan? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Ehh… -Logan parecía tan sorprendido como Emily ante su pregunta, así que miró a Rory, que se acercó a su abuela y le acarició el hombro con dulzura.  
-Vino a recoger a Lori, abuela. Hola, Logan.  
-Hola Rory.

Ambos se saludaron con un tímido beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada incrédula de Emily. Lorelai, que desde que sintió el ruido más o menos se hacía una idea de lo que sucedía, miró a Lori y sintió cómo la pequeña se aferraba más a su cuello, nerviosa.

-Lori, mira, tu papá vino a verte -Dijo Rory, acercándose junto a Logan- ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos de esto la otra noche?  
-Hola conejita -Logan se acercó y acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa. Lori, menos nerviosa, intentó repetir el gesto de Logan, pero le arrancó algunos cabellos rubios de casualidad- Te extrañé muchísimo. ¿Me recuerdas, Lori? Soy tu papá.  
- _Papp_ -Pronunció Lori con dificultad, poco acostumbrada a decir aquella palabra.  
-Lori, te quedarás con tu papá esta noche, ¿Recuerdas que te lo mencioné?  
-Vamos a ver una función de Frozen, eso te gusta, ¿Verdad, conejita? Y luego de la función…

Lorelai aferró más a la pequeña a sus brazos luego de escuchar las palabras de Rory. ¿Lori se iba a quedar con Logan por toda una noche? ¿Se la iba a llevar en ese monstruo volador? Quiso en esos momentos matar a su hija. ¿Iba a dejar que prácticamente un extraño se llevara a su pequeña? Logan era su papá, y económicamente jamás les había fallado -desde que Rory le contó del embarazo hasta ahora-, pero podía contar con los dedos de las manos la cantidad de veces que había estado con Lori en persona. No sabía nada de ella, o nada fundamental, ¿Por qué Rory lo permitía?

-Lorelai… Lorelai -Lorelai reaccionó al segundo llamado de Logan- ¿Puedo sostener a Lori?  
-¿Quieres ir con tu papá, Lori? -Al preguntarlo, Lorelai esperaba una reacción negativa de su nieta, pero no la tuvo. Lori asintió y estiró los brazos hacia Logan, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que ceder a la niña.  
-Voy a buscar el bolso de Lori y vuelvo, Logan -Informó Rory, entrando a la casa. Logan comenzó a jugar con Lori, que con cada momento que pasaba se relajaba más, y reía.  
-Sé lo que estás sintiendo, Lorelai -Dijo el rubio de pronto, acariciando la cabeza llena de rulos castaños de su hija.  
-¿Y qué estoy sintiendo?  
-Estás molesta, conmigo y con Rory. Se están llevando a tu pequeña.  
-Ustedes son los padres, lo que yo pueda sentir o pensar no tiene demasiada importancia.  
-Tiene importancia para Rory y también para mí -Logan se acercó y le clavó esa mirada penetrante tan característica- Voy a cuidar bien de ella, te lo prometo. Sé que puedes no creerme, y tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, pero de verdad Lori es lo más importante para mí. La quiero como jamás he querido a una persona en mi vida.  
-Sé que la quieres, Logan -Lorelai miró al rubio y pensó en Christopher. Ambos se parecían demasiado en algunas cosas- Pero me sentiría más tranquila si la conocieras un poco más, y ella te conociera a ti. Visitándola un par de veces al año no basta, ¿Sabes?  
-Lo sé, y si fuera por mí, me las llevaría a ambas a Londres mañana por la mañana, pero es decisión de tu hija que eso no sea así, créeme.  
-Te creo.

Rory regresó con el bolso y algunos juguetes de Lori. Lorelai abrazó profundamente a su nieta y la vio partir junto a su padre; Rory caminó con ellos hasta el helicóptero. Emily se sentó junto a Lorelai y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los jóvenes con un gesto tan desaprobatorio que ni una máscara lo hubiera disimulado.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?  
-¿Qué crees tú?  
-Creo que me vendría bien un whisky.  
-Que sean dos.  
-Sigues amamantando, Lorelai.  
-Cierto, olvídalo.

Rory esperó a que el helicóptero se perdiera de vista en el cielo para regresar junto a su madre y abuela. Trató de ignorar sus miradas inquisitivas, pero al cabo de poco rato la sensación pesada que emanaba de ellas le hizo insoportable mantenerse callada:

-¿Algo está mal?  
-¿Que si algo está mal? -Emily intervino de inmediato, con voz indignada- Dejaste que tu hija prácticamente fuera secuestrada por extraños. La pregunta es si hay algo mal contigo.  
-Está con su papá, no con una banda de traficantes de órganos.  
-Logan es siempre bienvenido en nuestra casa y aquí en Nantucket, lo sabes. ¿Era acaso necesario que se la llevara? -Dijo Lorelai- Es demasiado pequeña para que la dejes sola con prácticamente un desconocido, por mucho ADN que compartan.  
-Entiendo su preocupación, pero me gustaría que respetaran mi decisión.  
-Quiero respetar tu decisión, cariño, enserio. Pero no puedo si no la entiendo, ¿Podrías explicármela?  
-Ya lo dije, Logan es su padre y tiene el derecho a pasar tiempo con ella a solas.  
-Pero es muy pequeña, Rory. No es el momento aún.  
-Mamá, si sigo esperando que llegue el momento adecuado será demasiado tarde.  
-¿Demasiado tarde para qué?  
-Para que mi hija tenga una relación verdadera con su padre.  
-Es ridículo. Tú tienes una relación maravillosa con tu padre y no fue necesario que Christopher te llevara con él a los dos años de edad.  
-Mamá, ¿Hablas enserio? Sabes que adoro a papá, pero mi relación con él es lo más parecido a una amistad de viejos amigos, o a la que tiene un tío con su sobrina. Cualquier cosa, menos una de padre-hija. No quiero eso para Lori.  
-¿Me estás culpando por la relación que tienes con tu papá?  
-No te culpo, mamá. No se trata de eso -Rory suspiró, rascándose la cabeza- Cuando nací, tú decidiste que solo seríamos tú y yo, y sabes que he amado cada uno de los treinta y cinco años que hemos tenido juntas…  
-¿Pero?  
-Pero no es eso lo que quiero para mi hija. No quiero que solo seamos ella y yo.

Lorelai asintió, incapaz de responder. Un frío le invadió el pecho y su garganta se trabó.

-Rory… -Emily intentó intervenir, notando cómo la tristeza se apoderaba del rostro de su hija.  
-Está bien, mamá -Lorelai la detuvo de hablar- Si Rory lamenta la decisión que tomé cuando nació es su opinión y la respeto.  
-¡No! Mamá, por supuesto que no. No lamento nada. ¿Por qué si quiera lo dices? Sabes que tú y yo…  
-Pero hubieras preferido que te criara con Christopher, ¿O no? Por eso quieres que Logan y Lori tengan una relación, porque te hubiera gustado eso para ti.  
-Quiero que mi hija tenga alguien más en su vida en quien pueda contar incondicionalmente, eso es todo. Quiero que tenga dos Lorelai, no solo una.  
-Ella ya tiene, literalmente, dos Lorelai en su vida con quienes puede contar incondicionalmente.  
-No quiero discutirlo más, mamá. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?  
-Seguro -Lorelai, ofuscada, se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.  
-¿Te vas? Oh vamos, mamá, por favor ven aquí.  
-Voy a darle de comer al hijo que sí le di un padre.  
-Mamá…. Mamá vuelve.

Lorelai ignoró los llamados de Rory y entró a la casa. Los llantos de Will se escucharon inmediatamente, y por el tono, se notaba que el pequeño tenía uno de esos berrinches que ponían histérico a Luke. Entró a la habitación y, como lo suponía, Luke paseaba al bebé en brazos tan nervioso que su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar.

-¿Dónde estabas?  
-Afuera, conversando con las chicas -Lorelai sonrió, tomó en brazos a Will, se recostó en la cama y acercó al pequeño a su pecho- Hijo, eres un comilón, ¿A quién habrás salido?  
-Toda una incógnita -Ironizó Luke, recostándose a su lado y suspirando aliviado, viendo a su hijo beber de la leche de su madre como si se le fuera la vida en ello- Es que míralo nada más, está hasta más ansioso que yo de meterse entre tus tetas.  
-Si quieres más tarde puedes ocupar el lugar de Will.  
-Suena tentador -Pero Luke miró con más atención a Lorelai, notando que su mirada estaba ligeramente perdida en los pensamientos- ¿Te pasa algo?  
-Nada serio, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.  
-¿Segura?  
-Sí -Lorelai miró a su hijo tomar su cena y luego miró a Luke- Es tan lindo, ¿Verdad?  
-Es el bebé más lindo del planeta entero.  
-Se parece a ti.  
-Claro que no, a ti.  
-Solo tiene mis ojos, el resto es todo de ti.  
-Los ojos son su mayor virtud.

Lorelai sonrió y besó a Luke en los labios, pensando en la discusión con Rory. Quizás sí había tomado una mala decisión al apartar a Christopher de su vida de esa forma, o al menos de no darle a Rory una figura paterna en quien confiar.

-¿Luke?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Nunca has pensado como hubiera sido nuestra vida si hubiésemos tomado mejores decisiones?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Si no nos hubiéramos tardado tantos años en estar juntos.  
-No realmente. ¿Por qué habría de pensarlo? Mi vida es maravillosa ahora, tal como es.  
-Ya lo sé, ¿Pero no crees que hubiera sido mucho mejor?  
-¿En qué sentido?  
-De partida, no solo tendríamos a Will, tendríamos más hijos. ¿No te hubiera gustado tener más?  
-No lo sé, Lorelai. La verdad es que Will es más de lo que podría pedirle jamás a la vida. ¿No crees lo mismo?  
-Sí, creo que sí.

Luke sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Lorelai le devolvió la sonrisa, pero por obligación. No dejaba de pensar en cómo sería su vida si hubiera tomado decisiones mejores. En esos niños que no pudo tener, en la familia completa que no pudo darle a Rory. En esos años felices que no pudo vivir junto a él.

Su mirada se perdió en esas cosas que pudieron haber sido, pero no fueron.

 **Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! desde hace meses, paralelamente a los capítulos, estuve escribiendo este capítulo especial. Me está saliendo (porque aun no lo termino) tan largo que decidí dividirlo en muchas partes. Ojalá les guste!

* * *

 **Parte I**

-Gracias.  
-De nada.

Lorelai miró directamente a Luke a los ojos. Él lucía increíblemente joven, y no le cabía duda que ella también lucía así. Estaban arrodillados detrás del mesón de la cafetería, escondiéndose de Taylor y los demás, que querían fotografiar Luke's Diner antes de que fuera pintada. Era el año 2001, lo que significaba que Luke y ella no comenzarían a salir sino hasta el 2004, tres años después. Este fue el primer momento en que su vida pudo haber sido diferente.

 _Debería irme._ Recordó decirle, y el primer momento que habían tenido se acabaría de la misma forma que acabaría una seguidilla de otros momentos parecidos los siguientes tres años. Pero no esta vez, no en su _sueño_. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana en ese momento, en su cabeza. Podía pretender que había hecho las cosas bien, que no había perdido tanto el tiempo.

Se acercó a sus labios e intentó besarlo, pero apenas y lo rozó. Luke retrocedió instintivamente y lo miró con esos ojos que después de tantos años Lorelai podía comprender muy bien.

-¿Qué haces?  
-Voy a besarte, Luke.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me gustas.  
-Pero…somos amigos.

Lorelai sonrió, porque a pesar de que era capaz de leer todos los pensamientos de Luke sin siquiera intentarlo, ésa era la forma exacta en que Luke hubiera actuado diecisiete años atrás. Siempre fue demasiado lento para todo.

-Perdóname, tienes razón. Es que pensé…  
-¿Pensaste?  
-No importa.

Lorelai se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la salida lentamente. Afortunadamente ya no quedaba público afuera de la cafetería que pudiera verla aparecer.

-¿Qué pensaste, Lorelai?  
-Nada, no importa…  
-Oh, pero qué diablos.

Luke la besó empujándola contra las persianas de la puerta. Fue un beso deseoso, carnal, que cortaba el aliento, como su primer beso afuera del Dragonfly. Se miraron profundamente una vez separados, y Lorelai sonrió, porque así debieron ser las cosas desde un principio.

Lo intentó besar de nuevo, porque aún no se despertaba, aún podía soñar y soñar más. Pero entonces algo raro pasó.

Una serie de escenas comenzaron a pasar frente a sus ojos en cámara rápida, escenas en las que estaba ella, pero que no podía recordar haber vivido. Escenas besando a Luke, escenas peleando con Luke, escenas con Rory, con Christopher, con sus padres; con Logan, con Jess, con April. Distinguió un matrimonio: el de ella y Luke, pero no el verdadero, no el de apenas dos años atrás. Se vio teniendo hijos, hijos que no recordaba, también cenas de navidad que jamás existieron. Mientras estas escenas pasaban, escuchaba fragmentos de conversaciones en el fondo, conversaciones que no recordaba haber tenido. Rory dejaba Yale y se despedía, aquellos niños la llamaban 'mamá'; Christopher le confesaba su amor y Luke le decía que la odiaba.

De pronto, Lorelai despertó.

-¡Mierda! -Gritó al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya, el doble de grande y el doble de lujosa- ¿Pero qué…?

Se levantó rápidamente y se puso una bata de seda colgada a un lado, inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada. Se asomó por un ventanal de la habitación y miró el exterior: a todas luces y sin duda alguna, se encontraban en un sector residencial de Hartford. La que solía ser la casa de sus padres estaba apenas a cinco minutos de ahí. Buscó sin éxito celular y de pasada se encontró con una fotografía sobre el velador: estaba ella un par de años más joven -lo recordaba por el color y el largo de su cabello- junto a tres niños en lo que parecía el primer día de escuela. El más alto no debía superar los doce años y era un niño de cabello castaño claro, piel tostada y los ojos azules Gilmore. La siguiente era una niña que debía tener nueve o diez años, de cabello oscuro, piel lechosa y ojos color miel. Y el último era un pequeño que debía tener cinco años, cabello oscuro y crespo, piel lechosa y de nuevo, los ojos azules Gilmore. Eran los mismos niños de las escenas que acababa de ver, en su _otro_ sueño.

Lorelai concluyó que seguía soñando, aunque se sentía como el sueño más real que había tenido. Salió de la habitación y se asomó al pasillo, encontrándose a un par de criadas pasear por ahí. Caminó por el pasillo, mirando las habitaciones contiguas. La primera habitación tenía el nombre "Drew" tallado en la puerta, la segunda "Alice" y finalmente la tercera "Will". Bajó por las escaleras al primer piso y luego de un rato husmeando por las infinitas habitaciones, encontró la cocina. Los niños de la fotografía y del sueño estaban ahí, tomando desayuno y charlando animadamente. Se quedó mirándolos unos minutos detrás de la puerta, pensando en lo guapos que sus hijos ficticios eran. Todos debían tener dos o tres años más que en la fotografía, y en persona Lorelai podía notar su parecido con ellos: el mayor tenía el aspecto casi completo de Luke, salvo por los ojos, que eran los de ella; la niña no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, pero había visto fotografías de la madre de Luke y eran casi iguales, salvo por el color de cabello que era más oscuro; el menor era una copia idéntica a ella, pero en varón. Lorelai pensó que si se tratara de la realidad -que, se repetía, no era- sería una realidad muy bonita, tal como se la había imaginado en el pasado.

-¿Mamá? -El niño mayor, que en realidad ya era un adolescente que la superaba en estatura, se dirigió a ella con una mirada incrédula- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?  
-Nada, nada… -Lorelai entró a la cocina, la cocina más grande en la que había estado en su vida, y trató de actuar casual- Buenos días, niños, ¿Listos para ir al colegio?

Ninguno de los tres le contestó y la miraron con cierta cara que Lorelai podía identificar como disgusto o desagrado. También se fijó que los niños vestían el uniforme de Chilton.

-¿Les comió la lengua un ratón? -Los niños ni siquiera levantaron la vista y el silencio se mantuvo un buen rato- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están enojados conmigo o algo?  
-Lorelai, es demasiado temprano para soportar tus cambios de personalidad, ¿Puedes aguantarte hasta la cena? -Dijo el mayor, mirando su celular.  
-No puede, Will -La niña respondió por ella, con su mirada fija en un libro que tenía sobre la mesa- Seguramente el cambio de antidepresivos le sentó mal.  
-¿Antidepresivos? -Lorelai sabía que jamás en su vida había tomado un antidepresivo ni estaba cerca de hacerlo, pero recordó que solo era un sueño y lo ignoró- Voy a preguntar de nuevo, ¿Qué les pasa?  
-Vete a la mierda, Lorelai -Exclamó Will e intentó abandonar la cocina, siendo detenido por ella, que lo agarró del brazo.  
-¿¡Pero qué diablos te…!?

Lorelai no pudo seguir. Toda su cabeza retumbó y sintió un repentino ataque de vértigo. Miró a Will directamente a los ojos y pudo reconocer el rostro del bebé que dormía en la cuna, en la real. Entonces una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza como flashes de luz: el nacimiento de Will, ella mucho más joven de lo que había sido en la realidad, con Luke a su lado; Will aprendiendo a caminar, Will en su primer día de escuela, Will haciendo un gol en un partido de fútbol, Will aprendiendo a conducir junto a Luke…pero la imagen más larga y más nítida fue la final: Will, unos años menor que en el presente, gritándole entre lágrimas que la odiaba, que lamentaba ser su hijo y que había destruido a su familia.

-Suéltame.

Lorelai lo dejó ir, comenzando a sentir mareos. Ella sabía que esos recuerdos eran falsos, que Will apenas era un bebé, pero se sentían demasiado verdaderas. Podía revivir en su mente cada detalle de cada una de las escenas, como si de verdad las hubiera vivido. Pero no, ella sabía que no era así, que todo era un sueño.

-Alice…  
-Mamá, gritarte es más el estilo de Will que el mío -Alice ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro- Pero te lo pondré así: no porque despiertes un día con ganas de pretender que nada ha pasado, significa que nosotros nos despertemos igual.  
-Mamá luce pálida -Le comentó Andrew a Alice, que apenas debía tener ocho o nueve años- Quizás está enferma.  
-No está enferma, Andrew, solo está loca. Algunos dirían que eso es una enfermedad, pero todavía no ha sido diagnosticada -Alice cambió de página- Bueno, considerando sus acciones los últimos años, podríamos darle el beneficio de la duda en eso.

Lorelai se sentía rara, extrañamente apenada. No entendía por qué le entristecía el trato que recibía de alguien que ella sabía muy bien que no existía, pero lo hacía. Sentía un sentimiento de familiaridad, un calor en el pecho que solo se sentía por aquellos que estaban unidos por algo más que las simples circunstancias.

-Mamá, ¿Te quieres comer mi cereal? -El pequeño Andrew preguntó, acercando su plato de cereales a ella- Quizás eso te haga sentir mejor.

Lorelai sintió un escalofrío al mirar a Andrew y recordar a Rory y lo parecidos que ambos eran a la misma edad. Tenían la misma mirada inocente, la misma dulce sonrisa. ¿Qué pasaba con Rory en este sueño?

-Gracias, Drew -Miró el plato de cereales y luego miró al pequeño- ¿Sabes algo? Eres muy parecido a Rory cuando tenía tu edad. Quizás ya te lo he dicho antes, pero quería recordártelo.  
-¿Quién es Rory? -Preguntó Andrew, pero no a ella sino a Alice, que seguía leyendo. Lorelai estaba helada.  
-Rory es nuestra media-hermana. Es la hija de mamá y Christopher.  
-Ah, sí. La que vive en Londres y nos envía regalos costosos para navidad.  
-Sí, ella.  
-¿Londres? -A Lorelai comenzó a retumbarle la cabeza de nuevo- ¿Rory vive en Londres? ¿Desde cuándo?  
-Mamá, ¿De verdad te sientes bien? -Alice por fin levantó despegó los ojos del libro y la miró, incrédula- No recuerdo exactamente desde cuándo, pero se fue cuando yo era bebé, así que supongo que desde hace al menos diez años.

El ataque de vértigo volvió como así también las imágenes como flashes. Pero esta vez, Lorelai sí reconocía lo que veía: la pelea con Rory el día del asalto al yate, la renuncia a Yale, la pelea con sus padres. Pero las imágenes luego continuaban con otras que no podía reconocer: Rory aceptando la propuesta de matrimonio de Logan, Rory casándose con él, Rory embarazada y partiendo a Londres junto a su esposo.

-Mamá, deberías ir al doctor -Dijo Andrew- Te ves como yo cuando tengo que faltar a la escuela y me tienes que poner una compresa fría en la cabeza.  
-¿Quién debería ir al doctor? -Esa voz, conocida perfectamente por Lorelai, provino desde el exterior de la cocina. Para su sorpresa, Christopher entró y la besó en los labios, en un gesto tan rápido que Lorelai no pudo evitarlo- ¿Estás enferma, Lor?  
-No, estoy bien.

Lorelai miró de reojo a los dos niños y se percató como sus miradas y gestos se cargaban de odiosidad. Y aunque comenzaba a entender perfectamente el desprecio hacia ella y las extrañas imágenes que había visto de Will, todavía no se lograba explicar, ¿Qué clase de sueño estaba viviendo? ¿Y por qué en este sueño estaba casada con Christopher?

-Niños -Dijo Christopher, mirando su reloj de mano- Preparen sus cosas, los llevaré al colegio ahora -Los niños se levantaron de la mesa y abandonaron la cocina sin decir palabra- Lor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida.  
-Estoy bien, Chris.  
-Bien, nos vemos en la noche.

Christopher le dio otro beso en los labios y se fue. Una vez sola, su estómago se revolvió y tuvo que vomitar por el lavaplatos. El jugo gástrico expulsado se sintió tan real que Lorelai comenzó a preguntarse en qué clase de sueño estaba y cuándo iba a despertar.

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

Parte II

En cuanto se halló sola en la mansión, Lorelai se vistió y rápidamente salió en uno de los autos estacionados en el porche, con dirección a Stars Hollow. Sabía que era un sueño, pero mientras no se despertara iba a seguir atrapada en esta vida y necesitaba, al menos, entenderla. ¿Cómo había terminado casada con Christopher? ¿Y dónde estaba Luke?

Sin embargo, tan pronto llegó al centro de la ciudad, no fueron respuestas las que encontró sino un centenar de nuevas preguntas. La primera y más importante: ¿Dónde estaba la cafetería de Luke? El lugar donde solía estar la cafetería, el lugar al que había ido por más de veinte años, ahora era ocupado por una heladería. Estacionó el auto en el primer sitio que encontró y se bajó con las piernas temblando, sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba de la angustia. Entró a la heladería, dispuesta a acribillar al cajero en preguntas, pero una voz conocida la llamó:

-¡Lorelai, cariño! -Miss Paty dijo, sentada en un rincón- ¡Años sin verte, lindura! ¿Cómo estás?  
-Hola Miss Paty, bien, bien - _¿Años?-_ ¿Y usted, cómo está?  
-De maravilla, como siempre. ¿Viniste por el yogurt de frutas que tanto recomiendan? Es la nueva sensación del pueblo.  
-No, en realidad no. Vine a ver a Luke.  
-Oh. ¿Y por qué vendrías a la heladería si viniste a ver a Luke?  
-Porque aquí está…estaba el café de Luke, ¿Por qué ya no está?  
-Luke lo vendió luego del divorcio, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? Sé que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ustedes, pero cariño tienen hijos, deben aprender a comunicarse.

A esas alturas, Lorelai estaba feliz de que al menos Luke sí existiera en el sueño y era el padre de sus hijos. Pero escuchar la palabra Luke y divorcio juntas le hizo doler el estómago de todas formas.

-Miss Paty, tengo que ser honesta con usted.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Hace unos días tuve un accidente -Lorelai pensó en ese momento que nunca había antecedido a una mentira la frase _tengo que ser honesta,_ pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban- Y estoy teniendo algunos problemas para recordar cosas.  
-¿Accidente? Dios mío, ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sí, nada grave. Pero tengo que ver a Luke y no puedo encontrar su dirección en ninguna agenda. ¿Usted sabe dónde está?  
-Claro, ¿Tienes algo en qué anotar?  
-Sí -Buscó su celular en el bolsillo, pero recordó que seguía perdido. Sacó una servilleta, un lápiz del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Miss Paty. Pero al leer la dirección que Miss Paty había anotado, Lorelai no pudo ocultar su asombro- ¿Glastonbury? ¿Se mudó a Glastonbury?  
-Mi niña, nosotras las mujeres superamos las relaciones más fácilmente que los hombres.  
-Sí, tiene razón. Bueno, fue un gusto verla Miss Paty, cuídese.  
-Saludos a tus tres preciosuras.  
-Gracias.

De regreso al auto y en camino a la carretera, Lorelai pensó que las cosas debieron haber terminado muy mal para que Luke vendiera la cafetería y pusiera dos pueblos de distancia entre ambos. ¿Pero qué diablos había pasado?

0o0o0o0

Al llegar a Glastonbury, Lorelai agradeció que al menos Luke se hubiera mudado a un pueblo tranquilo, donde los vecinos todavía conversaban entre sí. Solo gracias a eso pudo llegar al trabajo de Luke luego de pasar veinte minutos afuera de su departamento llamando y tocando la puerta. Pero las cosas no dejaron de sorprenderle: Luke trabajaba en un restaurant, el más lujoso y exclusivo del pueblo. ¿Cuándo Luke había sido empleado de alguien? Podía apostar que nunca si no contaba repartir periódicos a los diez años.

-¿Desea una mesa, señora? -El mesero apostado en la puerta le preguntó.  
-No, no gracias. Estoy buscando a Luke Dannes y me dijeron que trabajaba aquí.  
-Luke, sí, es nuestro chef. ¿Quiere que lo llame?  
-Me harías un gran favor.  
-¿De parte de quién?  
-De…una amiga.

El mesero sonrió, asintió y salió en su búsqueda. El corazón de Lorelai se agitó y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar nuevamente. Luego de tres minutos, Luke emergió desde una puerta y la vio, quedándose por segundos congelado. Puso esos ojos de sorpresa y desconcierto tan típicos de él, y Lorelai se dio cuenta en ese momento cuánto adoraba esos ojos y cuánto extrañaba mirarlos.

-Hola Luke -Apenas y agitó la mano para saludar. No entendía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa, solo sentía que el sueño cada minuto la sumergía más.  
-Lorelai… -Susurró Luke, sin palabras, con esa cara de tonto que Lorelai amaba por sobre todas las cosas- ¿Qué estás…? Oh… ¡No! -Gritó, y su cara de desconcierto pasó de un instante al otro a su cara de que se lo llevaba el diablo- ¡No otra vez, Lorelai!  
-¿Qué hice?  
-¡Perdiste a los niños otra vez!  
-¿Qué? ¡No!  
-¡Por el amor de Dios, Lorelai, son niños, no puede ser tan difícil echarles una mirada de vez en cuando!  
-Luke…  
-Y mi camioneta está en el mecánico, ¿Cómo diablos vamos a buscarlos ahora? ¿Llegaste en auto? ¡No te quedes ahí, mientras más tiempo pase…!  
-¡Luke! -Gritó- No perdí a los niños, los niños están bien, están en Chilton.  
-Oh, eso es un alivio. Pero en ese caso, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Vine a hablar contigo.  
-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

Lorelai observó llegar al mesero que la había atendido.

-¿Podría ser en privado?  
-Estoy trabajando.  
-Tranquilo, Luke -Dijo el mesero, con una sonrisa pícara- Nosotros te cubrimos aquí, ve a conversar con tu amiga.  
-Es mi ex esposa, Lorelai.  
-¿Ella es tu ex esposa? Viejo, nunca nos dijiste que estaba tan buena.  
-Está casada, ponte a la fila.  
-Seguro que sí.

Luke negó con la cabeza y salió junto a Lorelai. El camino al departamento de Luke fue en completo silencio.

-Es un lindo departamento -Comentó al entrar. En realidad era bastante parecido al que tenía en la cafetería, salvo por la habitación extra que presumía era para los niños- Muy…tú.  
-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste -Luke se sentó en el comedor y le indicó a Lorelai que se sentara frente a él- Vayamos al grano, ¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Por qué te mudaste de Stars Hollow?  
-¿Qué?  
-Vendiste la cafetería, ¿Por qué?  
-¿Viniste desde Hartford a preguntarme por qué me fui? ¿Me hiciste dejar mi trabajo para eso? -Lorelai asintió- Perdiste la cabeza, y me estás haciendo perder a mí la paciencia.  
-¿Es por el divorcio?  
-¿Que si es por el divorcio? Lorelai, ya tuvimos esta conversación dos años atrás, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿A qué viniste?  
-Luke, para ser honesta… -Ahí iba de nuevo la mentira- Tuve un accidente hace unos días y tengo problemas para recordar cosas.  
-No, no tuviste ningún accidente.  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
-Porque si lo hubieras tenido los niños me lo hubieran dicho. Puede que ellos no hablen contigo, pero sí lo hacen conmigo.  
-Buen punto…

Luke negó con la cabeza y puso cara de hastío.

-¿Me quieres decir qué pasa realmente?  
-Vale… mira, es mentira lo del accidente, sí, pero lo segundo es verdad. No puedo recordar cosas.  
-¿Recordar cosas? ¿Qué cosas?  
-Todo…no puedo recordar años de mi vida.  
-¿Cuántos años?  
-¡17 años!  
-¿No puedes recordar 17 años?  
-Tengo recuerdos que vienen y van de todo ese tiempo, pero son muy confusos.  
-¿Y qué es lo último que puedes recordar? -Lorelai guardó silencio y se sonrojó- Lorelai…  
-Nuestro primer beso. Eso es lo último que puedo recordar.  
-¿Nuestro primer beso?  
-El de la cafetería, ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando nos estábamos escondiendo de Taylor y…  
-Ajá, sí, lo recuerdo, y se lo que pretendes -Luke se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta- y puedes ir olvidándolo.  
-¿Lo que pretendo? ¿Qué pretendo?  
-Lorelai, estoy en mis cincuenta, ya no tengo paciencia para estas tonterías.  
-¿Qué tonterías? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-La vida no es como tú quieres que sea, ¿Sabes? No puedes ir por ahí tomando decisiones, cambiando la vida de las personas a tu alrededor y después arrepentirte y querer que todo sea como antes. Las cosas no funcionan así.  
-No tengo absoluta idea de lo que me estás hablando, Luke.

Por toda respuesta, Luke prendió su contestadora y Lorelai comenzó a escuchar su voz:

- _Luke…soy yo, Lorelai -_ No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que estaba borracha cuando mandó el mensaje- _Disculpa la hora, debes estar durmiendo. Sí, seguro estás durmiendo, porque son casi las once. No debí haber llamado…_ -Se produjo un silencio prolongado- _Es solo que…bueno, estoy en un bar con Christopher y pusieron esta canción que me recuerda a ti, y supongo que te llamé porque esperaba…oír tu voz_ -Lorelai escuchó como su voz en la grabación comenzaba a llorar- _Sé que te enojarás cuando escuches este mensaje, yo estoy bastante enojada conmigo misma por mandártelo, pero necesitaba hacerlo porque…porque de verdad te extraño, ¿Sabes?_ -El llanto de la grabación aumentaba- _No solo extraño nuestra vida y a nuestra familia…te extraño a ti. Y sé que es tarde, que no hay nada que hacer con lo nuestro, que estás rehaciendo tu vida con una mujer…y me alegro por ti. Me alegro que seas feliz, Luke. Creo que te hice un favor al separarme de ti, porque mereces una mujer mucho mejor que yo. Voy a cortar ahora, olvida que escuchaste este mensaje. Adiós… te quiero._

La grabación terminó y Lorelai se sintió aliviada de dejar de escucharse a sí misma rebajarse a ese nivel. Pero si algo debía concederle al maldito sueño que estaba teniendo era lo realista que podía llegar a ser, porque sin duda ella hubiera mandado ese mensaje si estuviera divorciada de Luke y casada con Christopher.

-Esa chica sí que debió haber bebido muchos tequilas -Lorelai intentó hacerse la graciosa, pero el rostro de Luke no se movió ni un milímetro. Suspiró- No recuerdo haberte mandado ese mensaje, Luke.  
-Claro, como no recuerdas 17 años de tu vida, sí, seguro. Tengo un trabajo y una vida que atender, Lorelai.  
-No estoy aquí tratando de regresar contigo -Lorelai notó la desconfianza e incomodidad de Luke- Bueno, por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, porque te amo y no concibo mi vida sin ti, pero si te contara toda la historia no me creerías de todas formas.  
-¿¡Qué diablos quieres!?  
-Quiero saber por qué nos divorciamos.  
-Lorelai -A Luke se le comenzó a inflamar la vena del cuello- Puse dos pueblos de distancia entre nosotros precisamente para evitar estos ataques de demencia de tu parte.  
-Respóndeme o no te dejaré tranquilo.  
-¡Lorelai…!  
-¡Luke, no puedo recordar nada! -Gritó, liberando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Luke la miró, por primera vez con ojos de preocupación- No me importa si me crees o no, es la verdad. No recuerdo a nuestros hijos, no recuerdo por qué estoy viviendo en Hartford ni por qué tú no estás conmigo.  
-¿No recuerdas a nuestros hijos?  
-No. Solo sé sus nombres y que me odian. No sé nada más.  
-Deberías ir al doctor, Lorelai.  
-Sí, lo haré. Pero mientras tanto, no puedo seguir así o mi cabeza va a explotar. Necesito saber por qué nos divorciamos.  
-¿Por qué eso es importante? ¿No deberías estar más preocupada de recordar a nuestros hijos, por dios santo?  
-¡No me importan los niños! -Lorelai explotó- ¡Solo quiero saber por qué tú no estás conmigo!  
-No puedo seguir escuchando toda esta mierda -Luke intentó irse, pero Lorelai lo detuvo.  
-¡Luke, por favor!  
-¡Te acostaste con Christopher mientras estábamos casados! -Gritó, golpeando la pared- ¡Y no contenta con traicionar lo más sagrado entre nosotros, me dijiste que no solo había sido sexo, que él _significaba_ algo para ti!  
-No es posible…  
-Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Lorelai intentó detenerlo, pero de nuevo el dolor punzante en la cabeza y los vértigos la invadieron. Los recuerdos esta vez fueron muchos y avanzaron muy rápido por su cabeza. Su primer beso en la cafetería, el nacimiento de Alice, el primer partido de fútbol de Will; los primeros pasos de Andrew, su décimo aniversario, haciendo el amor en la vieja camioneta verde…

Luego los recuerdos se volvieron más grises. Una pelea tras otra, en la casa, en la cafetería, en el Dragonfly; se ignoraban, se insultaban, se volvían a ignorar, hasta que llegó el último inevitable recuerdo: ella confesándole la aventura con Christopher y pidiéndole separarse, él aceptando sin chistar.

Para cuando la lluvia de recuerdos terminó, Lorelai estaba en el suelo con el cuerpo tembloroso, sin parar de llorar.

¿Cuándo iba a despertar?

0o0o0o0

- _¡Te quiero mamá!  
-Mami, se me salió un diente.  
-¡Mamá, Andrew me mordió!  
-Tuve una pesadilla y no quiero dormir solo, mami.  
-¿Nos puedes preparar panqueques, mamá?  
-Mami, me duele la cabeza.  
-Feliz día, mamá._

El viaje de regreso a Hartford fue una tortura para Lorelai. El vértigo, las punzadas, los recuerdos no dejaban de perseguirla. Cada vez eran más claros, más familiares, como si de verdad los hubiera vivido. Estuvo a punto de chocar tres veces y de pasarse dos semáforos en rojo, pero finalmente llegó, con el cuerpo sudado y a punto de vomitar. Al entrar encontró la mansión desolada, solo con los empleados paseando de un lugar al otro en completo silencio. Corrió a su habitación y luego de media hora encontró su celular, guardado en el bolsillo de una chaqueta. Lo conectó al cargador y esperó impacientemente que se prendiera. A los dos minutos la manzana se encendió y la pantalla bloqueada le mostró una fotografía de ella y Christopher en un baile. Entró a la galería y solo encontró fotos con él, ni de sus hijos, ni de sus padres, ni de Rory.

Rory…

-¿Lor, estás en la habitación? -Christopher entró a la habitación- Las criadas me dijeron que te veías algo rara al llegar, ¿Está todo bien?  
-Sí -Lorelai hizo lo posible para disimular lo descompuesta que estaba, mental y físicamente- Todo bien, Chris.  
-¿Segura? Has estado actuando extraño desde la mañana.  
-Tengo un poco de jaqueca, es todo.  
-Recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea.  
-Lo sé -Tuvo que soportar que Christopher la besara nuevamente, sintiéndose cada vez más podrida por dentro- Chris… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos a Rory?  
-¿Te refieres en persona o por videollamada?  
-En persona.  
-Creo que hace dos años, cuando le anunciamos nuestro matrimonio -Su rostro perdió el color con la sola idea de no ver a su hija por dos años- ¿Por qué?  
-Me gustaría ir a visitarla.  
-¿A Londres?  
-Sí.  
-¿Pasó algo?  
-No, solo quiero visitarla.  
-Bien, reservaré el primer vuelo de mañana a Londres para los dos.  
-No... Me gustaría ir sola.  
-¿Sola? ¿Por qué?  
-Hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con ella, de madre a hija.  
-Como quieras, Lor. Reservaré el primer vuelo para ti.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Segura que estás bien?  
-Segura.

Pero Lorelai no estaba bien, estaba cada vez peor. Miró la lista de contactos y llegó hasta "Rory Huntzberger". Se preguntó si debía llamar, pero no se atrevió. Ya no se atrevía a nada en ese sueño.

 **Continuará.**


	10. Chapter 10

Parte III

La mansión de los Huntzberger en Londres era incluso más grande que la de ella en Hartford. Fue recibida por un atento mayordomo, que la guío hasta la puerta después de atravesar casi un kilómetro de antejardín.

En el lobby de la casa, con un peinado de peluquería y un vestido que debía ser más costoso que su auto, Rory la recibió. Al igual que en la realidad, se alegró de ver que su hija seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Y aunque solo estuvo dos días sin verla, las circunstancias le hicieron sentir que habían sido dos años, como en el sueño. Cada vez sentía el sueño más real, en todas las dimensiones posibles.

-¿Mamá? Pensé que los criados se habían confundido.  
-Hola, Rory -Lorelai la abrazó, notando una reacción confundida e incómoda de su hija, que le sonrió cortésmente- Te extrañé muchísimo.  
-Gracias, qué tierna -Rory seguía actuando muy extrañamente- Pasemos al salón, Maggie nos preparara unos tragos.

El salón era tan grande y lujoso que Lorelai se sintió en un castillo. Para su sorpresa, en uno de los sillones estaba sentada una niña de diez años, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, leyendo "Una serie de eventos desafortunados". Al sentirla llegar, la niña la observó con curiosidad.

-Lori, ven a saludar a tu abuela -Dijo Rory, y la niña le obedeció, dándole la mano con mucha elegancia- ¿La recuerdas? Vino con tu abuelo hace dos años, te regalaron el juego de trenes que tienes en la habitación.  
-Sí la recuerdo. Hola, abuela. Espero que hayas tenido un buen vuelo.  
-Gracias, Lori -Lorelai no dejaba de pensar lo parecida que era físicamente esa Lori de _su_ Lori, pero lo distinta que era en todo lo demás. No se creía que Lori le diera la mano y la llamara _abuela_ y no Lai- Estás muy grande.  
-Gracias.  
-Lori, ve a tu habitación, con tu abuela hablaremos cosas de adultos.  
-Bien. Adiós, abuela.  
-Adiós.

La niña abandonó el salón y a los pocos minutos una criada llegó con dos martinis. Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Presumí que tu llegada inesperada se debía a algo importante, ¿Pasó algo?  
-No, nada malo. Solo…quería verte.  
-¿Querías verme?  
-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿No?  
-Pudiste llamarme por FaceTime, no era necesario viajar todo un océano.  
-No es lo mismo.  
-Claro… -Rory evitó su mirada, concentrándose en su copa- ¿Cómo está papá?  
-Bien.  
-¿Y los niños?  
-Bien, todos bien.  
-Me alegro.

Un silencio incómodo se volvió a producir. Había muchas cosas que Lorelai quería preguntarle, pero la actitud fría y distante de su hija mayor la desconcertaba. Suspiró.

-En realidad, Rory, vine por algo más que solo verte.  
-Me imaginaba. ¿Qué sucede?  
-No sé cómo decirte esto, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. El asunto es que desde hace un par de días estoy teniendo problemas para recordar cosas.  
-¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Qué cosas no puedes recordar?  
-La mayor parte de mi vida los últimos 17 años.  
-¿Qué?  
-Imagina que un día despiertas sin tener idea qué ha pasado con tu vida los últimos 17 años. Bueno, eso me pasó a mí.  
-¿Hablas enserio?  
-Sí.  
-Deberías ir al doctor, mamá -Rory bebió de su copa- ¿Para eso viniste? ¿Quieres que te recomiende algún doctor de Londres?  
-No. Vine porque… quiero saber por qué no tenemos la relación que solíamos tener cuando eras una niña. ¿Nos peleamos?  
-No entiendo tu pregunta.  
-Rory, en mi último recuerdo de ti tenías 17 años. Creo que puedes estar de acuerdo que nuestra relación de ese entonces no podría haberse concebido solo hablando por FaceTime y visitándonos cada ciertos años.  
-Estoy de acuerdo, sí.  
-¿Qué pasó, entonces? ¿Nos peleamos?  
-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?  
-No. Viajé hasta aquí porque no saberlo me está volviendo loca.  
-Entiendo -Rory terminó su martini y esquivó la mirada de su madre- No sé qué decirte, mamá. Nos peleamos cuando dejé Yale, sí, y cuando te rehusaste a venir a mi matrimonio con Logan. Pero nuestra relación no era la que tú recuerdas mucho antes que pasaran esas cosas y no creo que podamos atribuirlo a nada en particular, ¿Me entiendes?  
-Cariño, algo debió haber pasado, algo debió ser diferente.  
-No lo sé -Rory llamó a una criada para que le rellenara la copa- Cuando me fui a Yale, las cosas cambiaron, no nos veíamos tanto como antes. Yo estaba concentrada en mis estudios y tú en tu nueva familia.  
-¿Te abandoné por mi nueva familia con Luke?  
-Claro que no -Rory rio- Trataste que las cosas no cambiaran tanto como pudiste y valoro mucho eso de ti. Pero es evidente que con un niño recién nacido tu atención iba a estar dedicada a él, yo y cualquiera en tu lugar hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.  
-¿Y nos distanciamos por eso? ¿Porque me dediqué a cuidar a Will?  
-Solo digamos que la vida nos distanció. Y cuando dejé Yale, las cosas estaban frágiles y se acabaron por romper, supongo.  
-Rory…me siento terrible.  
-No lo hagas. Las dos cometimos errores.  
-Pero… todavía hay algo que no entiendo.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Por qué no regresaste a Yale?  
-¿Por qué habría de haberlo hecho?  
-¿Jess no habló contigo?  
-¿Jess? ¿El sobrino de Luke?  
-Sí.  
-¿Por qué el sobrino de Luke hablaría conmigo?  
-Bueno, porque ustedes salieron un tiempo… ¿Verdad?  
-¿Con Jess? No, mamá, estuve con Dean en ese tiempo, ¿Tampoco lo recuerdas?  
-Sí, recuerdo que saliste con Dean, pero Jess te gustaba, también recuerdo eso.  
-Supongo que sentí algo de atracción por él, pero en realidad nunca prosperó.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tuvimos un accidente en el auto. No fue la gran cosa, pero tú enloqueciste, terminaste con Luke y Jess se fue.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo -Claro, no recordaba haber terminado con Luke porque no estaban juntos en ese tiempo, pero recordaba todo lo demás- Pero él regresó…  
-No. Tú y Luke volvieron, pero bajo la condición que Jess no podía ser parte de sus vidas. Para cuando intentó regresar a Stars Hollow, ustedes ya estaban viviendo juntos y Jess tuvo que regresar a Nueva York. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

Lorelai negó con la cabeza, pero el dolor punzante y el vértigo volvieron. Las escenas que aparecieron fueron las descritas por Rory. El accidente, la pelea con Luke, el ultimátum, la partida definitiva de Jess.

-Mamá, estás muy pálida, ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Nada grave, solo unos dolores de cabeza insoportables. Una aspirina bastará para arreglarlo, estoy segura.

Rory la miró con ojos de preocupación, y a Lorelai le alegró que su mirada de indiferencia se esfumara por fin.

-¿Los dolores empezaron al mismo tiempo que tus problemas de memoria?  
-Sí, pero debe ser una coincidencia.  
-No lo creo.

Lorelai sabía que no era coincidencia, ¿Pero por qué Rory lo supondría también?

-¿Por qué no lo crees?  
-Hace un año tuviste un accidente muy grave, ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso?  
-¿Un accidente?  
-Estabas con papá en el auto regresando de una fiesta y un camión los estrelló.

El dolor punzante pareció partirle la cabeza en ese momento y el vértigo la desorientó. Se vio en el auto, sintió el sonido de la bocina retumbar sus oídos y el ruido de las máquinas al colisionar.

-Estuviste muy grave, mamá.  
-¿Qué tan grave?  
-Estuviste en coma por una semana, quizás un poco más. Cuando despertaste no parecías tener ninguna secuela importante, pero el doctor les advirtió que algunas secuelas se podían manifestar mucho tiempo después. Creo que lo que te pasa es una secuela del accidente.  
-No… no puede ser -Su cuerpo se puso helado.  
-¿Mamá?

Comenzó a marearse, escuchar muy bajo a Rory y verla doble. Vio unos puntitos de colores justo antes de desmayarse sobre el sofá.

0o0o0o0

-Tu perro guardián tuvo que ir a buscar su mamá y los niños están en la cafetería, por eso estoy aquí -Ésa era la voz de Luke, pero Lorelai no podía ver nada ni moverse- No sé por qué entré a la habitación, no es que crea que me estás escuchando o algo -Quiso gritarle que sí podía escucharlo, pero de nuevo, nada se movió- Supongo que vine porque…porque no quería que estuvieras sola -La voz de Luke se quebró y Lorelai podía afirmar que había comenzado a llorar- ¿Por qué diablos me haces esto, Lorelai? No puedes morirte, maldita sea, no puedes. Tenemos que criar a los niños juntos, no puedes dejarme solo. Yo no soy tan bueno en eso como tú -Lorelai lo comprendió: estaba en coma luego del accidente y Luke estaba junto a ella en la habitación- Estos días aquí, viéndote así… no dejo de preguntarme qué pudimos haber hecho diferente. Debe haber algo, ¿Verdad? Algo pudimos hacer distinto. Me estoy odiando por no saberlo, y por no haberlo sabido cuando estábamos juntos. Si lo hubiera hecho no te habrías ido con Christopher… y no estarías aquí. Daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo que sea necesario para que no estés aquí. Lo que fuera…

La voz de Luke se apagó lentamente, y lo que solo era negro a los ojos de Lorelai, de pronto se transformó en una lluvia de recuerdos que aparecían y se desvanecían tan rápido que casi no era posible reconocerlos. Pero estos recuerdos eran distintos, estos eran reales: ella y Luke no se besaron en la cafetería sino en el Dragonfly, cuatro años después; Jess y Rory sí salieron juntos, Rory volvió a Yale y terminó con Logan, ella y Luke se casaron nueve años después de volver, Will era apenas un bebé…

Lorelai despertó de un sobresalto, desorientada, recostada en una cama de dos plazas en la oscuridad.

-¿Luke? -Estiró el brazo buscando a Luke al otro lado de la cama, pero éste estaba vacío- ¿Cielo? -Estiró el brazo esta vez al velador y prendió la lámpara de noche. La luz la encandiló en principio, pero cuando sus ojos pudieron adaptarse bien, su cuerpo se congeló- ¿Dónde…? Oh, no -Se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, muy grande, con retratos costosos y pilares de mármol- No, no…. -Se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación, encontrándose en el segundo piso de la mansión de los Huntzberger en Londres- ¡Luke! ¡Luke, dime dónde estás! -El alboroto hizo que algunos criadas aparecieran en el pasillo y se acercaran a ella- Necesito ver a Luke, ¿Dónde está?  
-¿Quién es Luke, Sra. Hyden? -Una de ellas preguntó, tratando de tranquilizarla.  
-Mi marido, Luke. Necesito hablar con él.  
-Su marido es el Sr. Hyden, señora.  
-¡No! -Comenzó a llorar, moviéndose de un lado al otro. Los gritos hicieron que Rory saliera de su habitación junto a Logan- Se supone que debía despertar… ¡Se supone que esto se debería haber acabado!  
-¿Mamá? -Rory se acercó a ella y le acarició el brazo- ¿Qué te pasa, mamá?  
-Rory… -Tomó su rostro entre sus manos- ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué no he despertado?  
-¿Despertar? Mamá, estás despierta.  
-No, porque nada de esto es real. Tú saliste con Jess, volviste a Yale, no te casaste con Logan, eres escritora, Lori es apenas un bebé...  
-¿De qué estás hablando?  
-¡Eso es lo que pasó en realidad, no esto! ¡Esto no es real!  
-Mamá, estás muy alterada y confundida -Logan se acercó a ambas y le pasó a Rory una pastilla y un vaso de agua- Tómate esto, te hará bien.  
-Rory… -Lorelai se reconoció a sí misma actuando como una loca de manicomio y decidió obedecer, tomándose la pastilla- Yo… yo no sé lo que me está pasando.  
-Creo que es mejor que estés en casa, mamá, estarás más tranquila -Rory le tomó las manos- ¿Quieres regresar a casa?  
-No quiero separarme de ti, Rory.  
-Yo iré contigo -Rory se dirigió a Logan- Cariño, llevaré a mamá de regreso a Hartford, tú quédate con Lori.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Sí.  
-Prepararé el avión privado.

Lorelai sintió como la pastilla comenzó a hacer efecto, viendo en cámara lenta a Rory y Logan moverse de un lado al otro mientras la pequeña Lori la miraba escondida desde su habitación. Pero todo le seguía pareciendo demasiado irreal como para creérselo.

0o0o0o0

-¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta de Lorelai pareció pillar de improviso a Rory, que se quedó callada un buen rato. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en el avión privado de Logan, y las primeras horas habían sido en completo silencio. Lorelai había intentado darle sentido a lo que estaba viviendo, sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Feliz…en la vida? ¿Feliz con Logan?  
-Feliz, en general.  
-Sí, supongo que sí.

Lorelai asintió, pero no le creyó realmente. Conocía esa mirada mejor que nadie en el mundo.

-¿Sabes si yo era feliz? -Preguntó- Sé que no mantenemos la relación más cercana, pero quizás te lo comenté alguna vez.  
-¿La verdad? No lo sé. Me dijiste que sí cuando fueron a Londres a visitarme con papá, pero no te creí demasiado.  
-¿Qué piensas de eso? De tu papá y yo casándonos.  
-Si eso es lo que querías… está bien.  
-Pero qué piensas realmente.  
-Ya te dije lo que pensaba -Lorelai le puso una mala cara y Rory negó con la cabeza- Discúlpame, se me olvida que no recuerdas bien las cosas. Te dije que creía que estabas cometiendo un error, que Luke era el hombre con el que debías estar, no papá -Dijo, y Lorelai asintió.  
-¿Por qué crees que lo hice? Divorciarme de Luke, casarme con tu papá.  
-Supongo que una parte de ti siempre se preguntó si papá era o no el amor de tu vida. Se preguntó cómo sería tener una familia con él.  
-Tiene sentido.  
-Los primeros años con Luke fueron maravillosos y agitados, y quizás pusiste en pausa ese pensamiento. Pero cuando atravesaron esa crisis, la pregunta volvió y supongo que quisiste responderla.  
-Supongo -Miró por la ventana, meditando lo que había vivido las últimas horas, recordando el sueño en que estaba en coma, las imágenes de la vida que sí fueron reales.  
-Mamá…  
-¿Sí?  
-No es solo pérdida de memoria lo que tienes, ¿Verdad? -Lorelai intentó mentir, pero no podía con Rory, no con ella. Negó con la cabeza y liberó una lágrima- Esas cosas que dijiste en casa, sobre la vida siendo distinta a lo que fue, realmente las creías.  
-Estoy preocupada, _kiddo._ Creo que algo está mal con mi cabeza.

Rory asintió, acariciando una de sus manos. Lorelai cerró los ojos y pasó el resto del viaje recordando su verdadera vida, o al menos la que _creía_ tener.

 **Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

Parte IV

Luego de que Rory le contara a Christopher sobre el incidente en Londres, el _esposo_ de Lorelai cerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, evidentemente angustiado, pero para el desconcierto de Lorelai, no demasiado sorprendido. Los tres estaban en el salón de la mansión de Hartford.

-Papá, ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho de mamá? -Preguntó Rory, probablemente igual de desconcertada que ella- ¿Hay algo que no sepamos?  
-Esto ya ha pasado antes, Rory _._  
-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado antes?

Christopher se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del salón como un loco. Lorelai se ponía cada segundo más nerviosa.

-Cuando tu madre despertó del coma luego del accidente, no estaba todo bien con ella como te dije.  
-Pero…  
-Lorelai y yo decidimos mentirte para no preocuparte.  
-¿Qué le pasó a mamá?  
-Despertó diciendo exactamente lo mismo que te dijo en Londres, sobre una vida diferente.

Mientras escuchaba a Christopher hablar, la punzada y los vértigos regresaron, y Lorelai se vio en el hospital, enajenada, gritándole a todo el mundo que estaba _soñando_ , que ésa no era su vida. Algo frío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Qué dijeron los doctores? -Preguntó Rory, tapándose la boca de la impresión.  
-Que Lorelai había sufrido una pérdida temporal de memoria y aparentemente su mente había rellenado los espacios con imágenes que no eran ciertas, imágenes de un sueño. Luego de una semana o algo así, Lorelai comenzó a recuperar su memoria y pudimos traerla de regreso con nosotros. No me explico por qué esto se está repitiendo. Voy a llamar al doctor de inmediato.

Lorelai ni siquiera fue capaz de contradecir a Christopher. Su cabeza se seguía llenando de imágenes, de _recuerdos_ que ya no podía asegurar que eran falsos, todos después de despertar del coma.

¿Toda la vida que creía recordar había sido un sueño? No, no era posible. Estaba segura de haberlo vivido, estaba segura que había sido real. ¿Pero y si de verdad su cerebro estaba rellenando su memoria con recuerdos falsos? No, no podía ser. Ella no estaba loca, solo estaba soñando. Soñando.

0o0o0o0

Lorelai entró a la habitación de Will. Era un sitio sencillo, nada extravagante para ser un adolescente. Tenía una computadora a un lado y un equipo de pescar en el otro. Sobre el velador, una fotografía llamó su atención: él y Luke sosteniendo un pescado muy grande, con sonrisas triunfantes. Salvo los ojos, que eran los suyos, Will era la imagen viva de Luke: la misma piel trigueña, los brazos anchos, la postura… la mirada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Will al entrar a su habitación y encontrársela sentada en la cama, con la fotografía.  
-Nada… disculpa, no debí entrar.  
-Está bien, puedes quedarte si quieres -Lorelai asintió y Will se sentó al otro lado de la cama, apoyándose en la pared- Christopher ya me contó. El doctor cree que tienes algo llamado Síndrome de Korsakoff. ¿Lo pronuncié bien?  
-Creo, yo tampoco sé pronunciarlo.  
-Lo siento, mamá.  
-Gracias.

Lorelai bajó la mirada, incapaz de digerir la noticia aún. El neurólogo que la trató después del accidente llegó a la mansión una hora después de la llamada de Christopher, y luego de que le contaran el episodio en Londres y la examinara brevemente, el especialista concluyó que Lorelai probablemente padecía el Síndrome Korsakoff, un trastorno cerebral que producía amnesia y que incluía la creación de recuerdos falsos. Y, si bien todavía debían hacerle exámenes para comprobarlo, el doctor se veía bastante convencido de ello. Era una enfermedad que solían desarrollar los alcohólicos, pero existía un porcentaje menor de no-alcohólicos que lo padecía y ella parecía estar entre ellos. La teoría del doctor era que el síndrome se había comenzado a manifestar desde el accidente, pero que no era la causa, y de una u otra forma iba a aparecer, tarde o temprano.

-Mamá, ¿No nos recuerdas? A mis hermanos y a mí.

Lorelai miró los ojos de Will y pensó en el bebé que recordaba haber tenido menos de un año atrás. ¿Era ese bebé también un recuerdo falso?

-Discúlpame.

Lloró. Lloró porque comenzaba a aceptar la posibilidad que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real y se había olvidado de sus propios hijos y de toda su vida los últimos 17 años. Y comenzar a aceptar esa posibilidad le dolía.

-No es tu culpa que estés enferma -Dijo Will, esquivando su mirada- Es solo mala suerte.  
-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? -Acarició la cabeza de su hijo, secándose las lágrimas- No estoy segura si quiero recuperar mi memoria. Tengo estos tres hijos preciosos que no puedo recordar y que me odian por cosas que tampoco puedo recordar, y así parece todo menos real. Parece menos real que destruí la vida de mi familia y la mía por una estúpida decisión que tampoco recuerdo haber tomado.  
-No te odiamos, mamá -Will le recordaba demasiado a Luke. Esos ojos tímidos, esa forma introvertida de ser, esa dificultad para expresar lo que estaban sintiendo realmente- En realidad, te extrañamos un poco. Yo lo hago, Andrew me lo dice todo el tiempo y Alice… bueno, ella no dice nada, pero ha leído siete veces Moby-Dick el último mes.  
-¿Moby-Dick?  
-Fue el libro que le regalaste para su último cumpleaños antes del divorcio. Lo había tenido guardado desde que nos mudamos a Hartford.  
-Oh…  
-Y si nos comportábamos de la forma que hacíamos era porque… bueno, porque creíamos que tratándote así ibas a dejar a Christopher y volver con papá.  
-Suena como un buen plan.  
-No funcionó, en realidad. El punto es que no te odiamos, mamá. Estamos enojados, sí, y no sé cuándo dejaremos de estarlo. Pero creí...pensé… -Will bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños, algo que Luke siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso- Pensé que no era justo para ti que creyeras eso de nosotros.  
-Gracias, Will -Lorelai tocó el rostro de su hijo y lo miró directo a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos azules, que nada habían cambiado de los que recordaba- Puede que seas un adolescente, pero para mí sigues siendo el mismo dulce bebé que le gustaba chupar mi mentón y picarme los ojos.  
-¿Significa que me recuerdas?

Lorelai pensó en Will, el que creía haber tenido a los cincuenta años con Luke. Él tampoco era real, nada de lo que recordaba de él era real. Una lágrima escapó de su mejilla.

-No estoy segura.  
-Está bien, no te presiones. Tarde o temprano vas a volver a ser la madre que todos conocemos.

Lorelai iba a responder, pero un pensamiento atravesó su cabeza.

 _Madre._ Su _madre._

Había olvidado hablar con Emily. Y por más rara que la idea le parecía, necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba de alguien que, sin importar los años que hubieran pasado, sabía que seguiría siendo la misma. Necesita de alguien que no la hiciera sentir una completa desconocida.

-Will.  
-¿Qué?  
-Creo que debo contarle a tu abuela sobre mi enfermedad. Nunca me lo perdonará si espero demasiado tiempo en contarle.  
-¿La abuela? ¿La abuela Emily?  
-Sí. Probablemente sugerirá que tengo algún tipo de problema con el alcohol y por eso terminé así, pero creo que puedo soportar sus estúpidas frases por un rato.  
-Mamá… -Lorelai notó cómo su hijo bajó la mirada y apretó sus nudillos, con los ojos cristalinos.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?  
-La abuela Emily falleció el año pasado.

Lorelai sintió cómo su cuerpo se puso helado en cuanto Will completó la frase.

-¿Cómo dices? -Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Claro que no está muerta, Will. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Emily Gilmore hizo un pacto con el diablo, vivirá más que todos nosotros.  
-Mamá…discúlpame, no debí decírtelo así -Will acarició su brazo- No pensé que te afectaría tanto.  
-¿Enterarme de la muerte de mi madre no me afectaría _tanto_? -Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, temblando y negando repetidamente con la cabeza- ¿En qué mundo eso no podría afectarme, Will?  
-Ustedes no eran tan cercanas. Eso me dijiste en su funeral.  
-Deja de repetirlo.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Que está muerta. Mi madre no está muerta, no _puede_ estar muerta. ¿Por qué se hubiera muerto? Es la mujer más saludable del puto estado de Connecticut.  
-Nos dijiste que nunca pudo recuperarse de la muerte del abuelo Richard.  
-No, no… por supuesto que se recuperó, es Emily Gilmore por el amor de Dios.  
-Mamá…

Lorelai se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se largó a llorar al ver los ojos de Will confirmar la noticia. Emily estaba _muerta._ Su madre. Su madre estaba _muerta._

Will la abrazó y ella lloró en su hombro un buen rato. Había perdido a su familia, al amor de su vida y ahora se enteraba que también a su madre, para siempre. No podía soportarlo más. No podía soportar esta vida en la que había despertado.

-Will… -Se separó de su hijo con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar la compostura frente a él. Le avergonzaba que la viera así, tan destrozada. Necesitaba recostarse, tomar una pastilla para dormir y pretender por un buen rato que toda la mierda que le estaba pasando no era real. Pero al abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a su hijo, su pecho se apretó y su boca se abrió de la impresión- ¿Pero qué…?

Algo había pasado. No estaba en la habitación de Will, estaba en un cementerio. Will estaba junto a ella y ambos miraban la lápida de su padre, solo que esta vez el nombre de Emily estaba escrito también.

-¿Mamá, estás bien?  
-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
-¿Qué?  
-Estábamos en tu habitación… estábamos en tu habitación hace un segundo, no es posible que estemos aquí.  
-Me dijiste que querías visitar a los abuelos, ponerles flores, por eso vinimos. ¿No lo recuerdas?  
-No lo recuerdo porque eso nunca pasó -Lorelai se alejó de su hijo, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico- Estábamos en la habitación y….y…  
-Mamá, tranquila -Will tocó su brazo- Esto es normal, ¿Recuerdas lo que el doctor te dijo? Dijo que podías tener problemas con la memoria a corto plazo también. Eso es todo lo que pasó, todo está bien.  
-¡Claro que no está bien! ¿Me estás diciendo que está bien que no recuerde horas que acabo de tener?  
-Es la enfermedad, mamá, pero con el tratamiento…  
-¡No!

Lorelai empujó a Will y salió corriendo en cualquier dirección. Su pecho le ardía y su corazón se agitaba como nunca. Podía soportarlo todo, menos sentir que estaba perdiendo su propia existencia en manos de una enfermedad de la cual aún ni siquiera se podía hacer a la idea que tenía.

Mientras corría y sentía cómo sus zapatos se llenaban de lodo y pastizal, escuchaba los gritos de Will llamándola y suplicándole que se calmara. Pero por más que el chico gritaba, Lorelai no podía detenerse. Era como si sus pies se hubieran desconectado de su cabeza y se comandaran por sí solos. No sabía dónde iba, ni siquiera por qué corría, solo sabía que necesitaba huir de esta vida de mierda y encontrar la suya, la que le pertenecía, en la que era feliz y en la que no se estaba volviendo loca. Pero eventualmente sus pies cedieron, y como ellos no estaban hechos para andar sin un cerebro que los guiase, una piedra del suelo la hizo tropezar y volcarse en un pequeño desnivel, rodando hacia abajo.

No sabía si había sido el golpe de la caída, o el pánico que hacía rato se había apoderado de ella, o quizás simplemente una acumulación de angustias y temores, lo cierto era que a los pocos segundos de caer sus ojos se cerraron y su consciencia se apagó. Will acercándose a ella fue la última imagen que reconoció.

0o0o0o0

Al abrir los ojos, Lorelai sintió su cuerpo anormalmente adormecido. Le costó reconocer su habitación, a pesar de que podía contar varios días viviendo en ella y siendo consciente de ello. Estaba acostada en la cama, sola, con un arsenal se pastillas en el velador. Se miró las manos, notando algunas venditas cubriendo lo que suponía eran las consecuencias de la caída, y también el anillo de matrimonio.

¿Estaba despertando de la caída o habían pasado nuevamente un montón de horas, o días, que había vuelto a olvidar?

Miró su celular en el velador, junto a las pastillas, y por simple costumbre lo prendió, pues no esperaba un mensaje o un llamado precisamente. Pero se sorprendió al ver una llamada perdida de Luke. _Luke._ Lo llamó de vuelta, y mientras el sonido del aparato sonaba y sonaba dejándola en espera, Lorelai sintió la ansiedad apoderarse de ella de nuevo. ¿Iba a sentirse siempre así al llamar a Luke? No lo soportaba.

-Lorelai -Contestó Luke al rato, con una voz suave y tranquila.  
-Hey Luke… tengo una llamada perdida tuya.  
-Sí.  
-¿Pasó…algo?  
-Llamé para avisarte que traje a casa a Alice y Drew. Sé que tú los tienes durante la semana, pero Will me contó lo que ha estado pasando y pensé que sería mejor para ellos quedarse aquí. Espero que no te moleste.  
-No, está bien. ¿Will te contó?  
-Sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados y Lorelai comenzó a llorar en silencio, sintiéndose decepcionada y contrariada. Decepcionada porque lo único que esperaba en el mundo era que Luke le consolara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a salir adelante; contrariada porque sabía que esperar aquello era estúpido, que Luke la odiaba, que su familia ya no existía.

-Lorelai.  
-¿Sí? -Se secó el rostro con las manos y trató de recomponerse, como si Luke pudiese verla a través del teléfono.  
-Discúlpame por la forma en que traté el otro día. Debí creerte cuando dijiste que estabas teniendo problemas para recordar.  
-Está bien, yo tampoco me hubiera creído -Otra vez se quedaron callados, y Lorelai se sintió cansada- Luke… Necesito pedirte un favor.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Necesito conversar con mi mejor amigo y hace 17 años tú lo eras. No puedo recordar otro, quizás lo tuve con el tiempo, no lo sé. Pero en estos momentos eres la única persona a la que le puedo confiar todo en el mundo, y sé que me odias y que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero ¿Podrías por un momento olvidar todo aquello y ser mi mejor amigo?

Lorelai pensó en la primera vez que terminaron su relación y Luke acudió a ella luego de escuchar su mensaje de voz. Aunque sabía que aquel no era un recuerdo real y solo producto de su enfermedad, debía al menos intentarlo. Podía eso no ser real, pero Luke sí lo era, y las personas no cambiaban tanto, era imposible.

Un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea le hizo dudar, al menos un segundo.

-Sí.

Lorelai volvió a largarse a llorar, sin contenerse esta vez. Seguía siendo el Luke que ella amaba, y recordar que lo amaba le atravesó el espíritu como una estaca cuyas astillas se impregnaban en la carne y de los agujeros explotaba sangre invisible que no podía controlar, pero que la hacía desfallecer más y más cada instante.

-¿Voy a estar bien, Luke?  
-Claro que sí, Lorelai. Eres la mujer más fuerte del mundo.  
-Tengo miedo.  
-Es normal que lo tengas.  
-Si me vuelvo loca, ¿Seguirás pensando en mí?

Lorelai se arrepintió de sus palabras casi al momento de pronunciarlas. Se produjo un eterno silencio al otro lado de la línea. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Por fin había logrado conversar con él sin que comenzara a gritarle, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

-¿Lor? -Christopher entró a la habitación, quedándose parado mirándola- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Con quién hablas?  
-Ehhh…  
-Tengo que cortar -Dijo Luke, con una voz que volvió a sonar fría, distante- Cuídate, Lorelai.  
-Espera… -Fue inútil, Luke cortó la comunicación. Lorelai se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular más de lo necesario, evitando lo máximo posible enfrentarse al rostro de Christopher.  
-Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién hablabas?  
-Hablaba con Luke.  
-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿¡Te trató mal!?  
-No, al contrario.  
-¿Y por qué lloras?  
-Porque… -Lorelai pensó en decirle todo lo que sentía. Que nunca lo había amado de verdad, que sus sentimientos hacia él no habían sido más que una fantasía alimentada por veinte años de incertidumbre, de preguntarse _cómo_ sería. Quería decirle que lloraba porque el hombre de su vida la odiaba, y porque daría su alma con tal de cambiar todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero, en el fondo, lloraba porque no quería aceptar esta vida que aparentemente le pertenecía. Y, por más que quisiera decirle eso, Lorelai sabía que no podía. Decirlo en voz alta solo aumentaría su locura, solo le haría más difícil aceptar la realidad, y necesitaba aceptarla para volver a ser ella misma. Si no era por ella, al menos por esos niños preciosos que parecían ser sus hijos y que, a pesar de todo, parecían todavía amarla- Porque se me hace difícil toda la situación. Ya sabes.  
-Es porque Luke se llevó a los niños.  
-Sí. Pero es lo mejor para ellos, lo entiendo. Es solo difícil.  
-Todo va a estar mejor, ya verás -Christopher acarició su rostro- Toma esas pastillas del velador, una de cada color. Te harán mejor.  
-Bien, gracias.  
-Terminaré una reunión y volveré contigo. Te amo.

Lorelai simplemente asintió, porque su capacidad de mentir llegaba hasta ahí. Sin pensarlo demasiado tragó las pastillas que Christopher le había indicado y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que mañana las cosas comenzaran a mejorar.

 **Continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disculpen la tardanza, nuevamente. Aquí va la penúltima parte de este capítulo especial.

* * *

 **Parte V**

-¿Qué haces?  
-¿Podrías quedarte quieta?

Lorelai recordó lo que estaba viviendo solo al sentir los tímidos labios de Luke acariciar los suyos. Recordaba haber sido solo un instante, unos segundos fugaces, pero en ese momento lo sintió eterno. Su corazón se agitaba, quizás tanto como la primera vez que lo había vivido, quizás más, no lo recordaba con exactitud, la memoria era una cosa muy frágil. Cuando el primer beso terminó, cuando tomaron distancia y se miraron, con esos ojos asustados pero felices, Lorelai no se pudo aguantar más y se acercó a repetirlo, porque quería besarlo por siempre. Pero Luke se alejó, como un perrito asustado, como si no estuviera creyendo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué haces? -Le preguntó él, y ella recordaba a la perfección lo que seguía, y pronunciarlo se sintió como un manjar recorrer su boca y bajar por su garganta.  
-¿Podrías quedarte quieto?

Ella lo besó a él, y de nuevo, aunque podía jurar que el beso real duró apenas un suspiro, esta vez se sintió largo, perpetuo, como si nunca fueran a ser separados. Sus brazos rodeando sus cuerpos, apretándolos, era todo lo que Lorelai necesitaba. No podía pensar en nada que la hiciera más inmensamente feliz en esos momentos que sentir su aroma en su nariz, sus dedos ásperos acariciando su cabello, su cuerpo abrazando el suyo, envolviéndolo, de la forma que solo Luke sabía hacer.

Al separarse Lorelai sabía lo que venía, y solo Dios sabía que nunca antes había aborrecido a Kirk de la forma que estaba a punto de hacer. Se quedó mirándolo, embriagándose con su mirada, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, que ambos se congelaran y quedaran así por siempre. Pero no pasó, y cuando Luke tomó sus caderas entre sus dedos para besarla, Kirk bajó gritando desnudo por las escaleras de la posada y salió corriendo hacia el exterior.

Lorelai miró a Luke correr tras Kirk, y cuando la oscuridad absorbió su silueta, la oscuridad la absorbió a ella también. Todo su alrededor se volvió negro, y de un instante a otro, abrió los ojos de un solo golpe. Había despertado.

¿Había despertado?

En la oscuridad de la noche, la luna que se colaba por la ventanilla de la habitación iluminaba el rostro de Christopher. ¿Por qué estaba Christopher si había despertado?

El recuerdo de los pasados días volvió a su cabeza como un mazo golpeándole el cráneo. El recuerdo del primer beso con Luke afuera de la posada también la golpeó, pero de angustia, porque comenzaba a convencerse que aquello jamás fue real, que era todo parte de su imaginación.

Se levantó en silencio de la cama y abandonó la habitación a paso lento, procurando no despertar a nadie. Llegó hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa del centro, observando las paredes y los muebles, intentando recordar algo que se le hiciera familiar, algo que le hiciera sentir que no estaba viviendo una vida de mentira, que era todo parte de su enfermedad. Pero no podía. Al contrario. Las paredes y los muebles de su antigua cocina en Stars Hollow la invadieron. La imagen de Luke dando vueltas por la habitación, cocinando y regañándola por sus pésimos hábitos alimenticios; sus infructíferos intentos por reemplazar el café por descafeinado, sus quejas por tener que freír un filete para Paul Anka.

-Luke, ¿Qué haces?

Se vio a sí misma con vestido de novia, apoyada en el umbral de la cocina. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su maquillaje sacado de Halloween. Luke sacaba algunas ollas de sus compartimentos.

-Voy a cocinar nuestra primera cena de casados, ¿Qué quieres?  
-¿Cocinar? -La Lorelai del recuerdo se largó a reír escandalosamente- Cielo, son las 5 de la mañana y comimos como unos cerdos en la fiesta.  
-Ya sé…  
-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás nervioso?  
-No, no exactamente.  
-Porque no hay nada aquí que no hayas visto y disfrutado por nueve años, lamento decepcionarte.  
-¿Te gustaría que nos sentáramos un rato?  
-Sobre la silla de la cocina no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente para nuestra noche de bodas, pero si quieres ser creativo… -Lorelai comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido y sentarse sobre las piernas de su marido, pero éste suavemente la alejó y la sentó en la silla de enfrente- ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando.  
-Bebiste un montón de champagne en la fiesta.  
-¿Es esto una _intervención_? Porque te juro, cariño, que no tengo problemas con el alcohol.  
-Claro que no -Luke sonrió, acariciando una de sus piernas- Ya sé que Rory está embarazada.  
-¿Ella te lo dijo?  
-Sí, antes de que se acabara la fiesta.  
-Ah.  
-Creo que te hará bien conversar sobre esto.  
-No, no realmente. Pero, ¿Sabes lo que me hará fantástico? Que me quites el vestido con los dientes. Es una escena que he imaginado desde la primera vez que te pedí que te casaras conmigo.  
-Lorelai…

Lorelai se vio a sí misma bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Recordaba ese momento con nitidez: el temor por lo que le esperaba a su hija afrontar, la decepción de que hubiera cometido el mismo error que ella, la incertidumbre de sobre cómo sería el futuro a partir de ahí. Luke acarició sus mejillas y la envolvió en sus brazos, haciendo que la Lorelai del recuerdo rompiera a llorar mientras la real, la del presente, hacía lo mismo. No era un _recuerdo_ después de todo, era una alucinación. ¿Estaba condenada a vivir alucinaciones también?

-No tienes idea cuánto te amo, Luke -Lloró la Lorelai de la _alucinación,_ sobándose la nariz y sonriendo tímidamente- De verdad, no tienes idea.  
-No es ni cerca de lo que yo te amo a ti, Lorelai Gilmore-Dannes.

La _alucinación_ desapareció justo antes de que ambos se unieran en ese beso tan cálido e intenso que Lorelai recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Pero…no lo había sido nunca. No era real, tal como todos sus recuerdos. Eran su enfermedad. ¿Lo eran?

Un llanto de bebé retumbó en las paredes de la gigantesca cocina. El llanto de Will, _su_ Will. ¿Cómo es que podía oír los llantos de Will si él ya tenía 16 años? Si Will estaba ahí, en algún sitio, significaba que era un _sueño_ después de todo, o más bien, una asquerosa pesadilla. Significaba que podía despertar. ¿Pero cómo?

No se dio cuenta cómo de un momento al otro, en la densa oscuridad de la cocina, apenas alumbrada por el reflejo de la luna, se encontró con un cuchillo en su mano derecha y su muñeca izquierda descubierta. Si quería despertar, debía tomar acciones radicales. Si era un sueño, apenas le hoja afilada perforara su piel se iba a despertar, porque eso pasaba en los sueños después de todo. Pero no pasó. Al contrario, apenas el cuchillo se introdujo en su cuerpo liberó un grito de dolor y la sangre comenzó a escapar como una manguera a toda potencia. Intentó de nuevo, clavando más profundo, pero solo consiguió aumentar más su dolor, no despertar.

Intentó de nuevo, de nuevo y de nuevo, y cuando lo iba a intentar una vez más, se desvaneció en el suelo y todo se volvió negro, escuchando los gritos de Christopher y Will a lo lejos.

 **Continuará.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!

Primeramente, disculpas a todos quienes seguían esta historia por el imperdonable retraso. Tengo sequías creativas constantemente y me cuesta mucho superarlas. En segundo lugar, les adelanto que ésta será la última parte del "especial" que hice, pero no el último capítulo. No está escrito de la forma que más me gustaría, pues lo hice bastante apurada; pero pensé que -ya habiendo dejado tantos fics incompletos con anterior- era mejor que seguir esperando un momento de brillantez de mi cabeza. Tercero y final, pese a que éste no es el último capítulo oficialmente, el siguiente será una especie de epílogo, por lo que la historia puede terminar perfectamente con el de ahora en sentido lineal para ustedes, pues el epílogo no estará ambientado en este tiempo sino que muchos años después.

Saludos y gracias por leer!

* * *

Parte VI

-¿Lorelai? ¿Lorelai, me escuchas?  
-¿Ah? -Lorelai abrió los ojos, encontrándose a un hombre de bata blanca enfrente- ¿Me ha hablado?  
-Sí, te pregunté cómo te sentías hoy.

Lorelai parpadeó varias veces, intentando incorporarse. Se encontró sentada en el centro de una oficina de paredes grises, con el hombre de bata blanca sentado al otro lado de un lujoso escritorio de madera. Se miró la muñeca izquierda y la encontró vendada.

-Yo… -Quería hacer un montón de preguntas, pero sentía la boca adormecida, al igual que todo su cuerpo- No lo sé.  
-¿Crees que el medicamento te está ayudando?  
-¿Medicamento?  
-¿No lo recuerdas? -El hombre la miró fijamente, pensativo- ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí, recuerdas cómo me llamo?  
-No, la verdad no.  
-Intentaste suicidarte en tu cocina, tu hijo y tu esposo te encontraron y llamaron a la ambulancia; te salvaron la vida. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?  
-Sí, algo.  
-¿Recuerdas por qué lo hiciste?  
-Yo…yo pensé que así despertaría.  
-¿Del sueño que dices estar viviendo?  
-Sí.  
-¿Recuerdas qué te hizo tomar esa decisión en ese momento en particular?  
-Escuché a Will llorar.  
-Al Will de tu sueño.  
-Sí.  
-¿Preferirías estar en tu sueño que en la vida real, Lorelai? -La pregunta le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Miró al doctor frente a ella y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, asintiendo nerviosamente- ¿Por qué prefieres tu sueño? ¿Qué tiene de mejor?  
-Estoy…estoy con Luke.  
-¿Tu ex esposo?  
-Sí -Lorelai se sintió juzgada por el doctor, pese a que el facultativo no manifestó emoción alguna- Pero…pero no es solo eso, ¿Sabe? Hay muchas cosas distintas.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?  
-Rory también está conmigo.  
-¿Ella es tu hija mayor, la que vive en Londres?  
-Sí. Y mi madre… mi madre está viva.

El doctor asintió, anotando algo en su cuaderno.

-¿Y qué sientes por tus _otros_ hijos? Por Alice y Andrew.  
-Son criaturas maravillosas, no me cabe duda. Todo niño que tenga los genes de Luke será grandioso.  
-Pero no sientes afecto por ellos.  
-No los recuerdo -Lorelai comenzó a llorar nuevamente- ¿Cómo se puede querer a personas que no recuerdas?  
-Bueno, pues…

La imagen del doctor comenzó a verse borrosa y distante para Lorelai, y su voz bajó hasta apagarse. Lo último que escuchó fue hablarle sobre otra _pastilla,_ otra _dosis,_ y de pronto se vio a sí misma tomando una píldora verde y perdiendo lentamente la consciencia. Todo volvió a ser negro.

0o0o0

Lorelai abrió sus grandes ojos azules, encontrándose con el cielo gris. Los colores y los sonidos de la realidad comenzaron a invadir sus sentidos con calma, como si el mundo exterior estuviera en cámara lenta. Se encontró a sí misma sobre pasto verde, vistiendo ropa de paciente de hospital. Sus brazos ya no tenían vendas y las cicatrices ya eran casi inobservables. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, nuevamente?

Su cabeza no había terminado de formular esa pregunta cuando la realidad la impactó de golpe, haciendo que comenzara a mirar y escuchar todo con claridad. Fue en ese momento que lo oyó.

-…resulta que la tienda de helados fue un fracaso, así es que no me costó mucho comprar Luke's Diner al mismo precio que lo vendí, más algunos intereses…  
-¿Luke? -Luke estaba sentado junto a ella, y a Lorelai no le tomó mucho entender que la sorpresa en los ojos de Luke revelaba que, pese a estarle hablarlo con aparente normalidad, él no esperaba realmente una respuesta de su parte- ¿Qué haces aquí, Luke?  
-¿Lorelai? ¿Me reconoces? -Luke puso cara de ponerse histérico- Debería llamar a un doctor o a…  
-Espera -Lorelai evitó que Luke se levantara y lo atrajo más hacia ella, procurando mirarlo en todo instante- Quizás no me quede mucho tiempo de lucidez y no quiero perderlo con doctores.  
-¿Estás segura?  
-Sí. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué no habría de reconocerte?  
-Porque dejaste de hablar y de comprender el mundo que te rodeaba al poco de ser internada. Pensamos que te habíamos perdido por siempre.  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo?  
-Los doctores dijeron…-Luke bajó la mirada- demencia.

Lorelai asintió, tan resignada que ni una sola lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

-¿Y los demás?  
-Le prohibí a los chicos que siguieran viniendo hace unos meses. Discúlpame, pero les hacía daño.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
-Seis meses.  
-¿Rory?  
-Ha venido regularmente. Hace poco convenció a Logan de dejar Londres y venirse a vivir aquí. Deberían llegar todos el próximo mes.  
-No debería perder su vida por mí.  
-Es lo mismo que le dije. Pero ella ya es una mujer adulta y parece haber tomado una decisión -Lorelai asintió, mirando sus ojos marrones nuevamente.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Yo…-Luke bajó la mirada y apretó sus nudillos- bueno, yo no tengo realmente nada importante que hacer allá afuera, no me importa hacerte compañía algunas veces.

Un zumbido de los que ya se había acostumbrado atravesó su cerebro en ese instante. Como flashes de luces comenzó a ver todo lo que había ocurrido desde su último recuerdo: ella perdiendo la cordura, gritándole a todos los que intentaban hablarle; desconociendo a sus tres hijos, a Christopher, pidiéndoles que no regresaran, que no los quería y que se fueran; ella junto a Rory, sin gritar pero sin hablar, siendo acariciada por su hija mientras ella miraba al vacío, como los dementes de las películas. Por último, vio a Luke. A Luke día tras día visitándola, llevándola a caminar por los alrededores del psiquiátrico y por los interiores del mismo; Luke hablándole sobre sus hijos y sobre Rory; Luke contándole sobre los chismes de Stars Hollow; Luke con ella, desde que comenzaba la hora de visitas hasta que se terminaba, siendo siempre el último en irse. Luke, siempre Luke.

-No quiero que pierdas tu vida por mí, Luke -Lorelai dijo luego de que los recuerdos se acabaran- Quiero que seas feliz.  
-Lorelai -Luke temblaba y Lorelai notó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Yo no tengo vida sin ti. Mi vida eres tú. Siempre lo has sido.  
-Pero te he hecho tanto daño, Luke. ¿Por qué?  
-Porque te amo. Y el daño que me hiciste no fue suficiente para que dejara de hacerlo, Lorelai. Nada es suficiente contigo.

Lorelai sonrió como hacía mucho no sonreía, y lo besó. Un beso suave, tímido, pero que pronto se intensificó hasta dejarlos a los dos sin aliento. Ambos se miraron luego de que sus labios se separaran, y a las sonrisas les siguió el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Gracias por hacer mi vida tan, _tan_ feliz, Luke.

En ese momento, Lorelai no supo por _cuál_ vida le agradecía, si la verdadera o la que fue producto de su demencia, solo supo que le agradecía por estar ahí y por amarla. Se envolvieron en un abrazo, el más dulce de su vida entera, y Lorelai solo quiso que el tiempo se congelara y se quedaran ahí por la eternidad. Pero no fue así.

De pronto, todo y todos a su alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse. ¿Era esto otro producto de su demencia? ¿Su fin había llegado?

-¿Luke? -Lentamente Luke comenzó a desvanecerse también hasta desaparecer- No… ¡No! ¡Luke, Luke! -En el lugar que ocupaba Luke apareció un pastelito de crema color blanco, con la sencilla frase "CÓMEME" puesta en mazapán. Lorelai la miró y una sonrisa triste asomó por su cansado rostro- Parece que después de todo, Alicia, tú y yo no solo compartíamos los gustos por los sombreros. Compartimos la locura también. Acabemos con esto de una vez, ¿Vale?

Y sin pensarlo demasiado se tragó el pastelito. Su mundo empezó a dar vueltas y un centenar de escenas que ya había visto de su vida y su familia aparecían y desaparecían a su alrededor como si alguien las hubiera recolectado todas en una videograbadora y las comenzara a reproducir en _reversa._

Todo se volvió oscuridad y el pasto sobre el que estaba se transformó en baldosa.

-De nada.

Lorelai escuchó a Luke decir junto a ella en la oscuridad. Ambos estaban arrodillados detrás del mesón de la cafetería, escondiéndose de Taylor y los demás. Era el año 2001.

Lorelai recordó aquello que creía que había sido su vida y que le habían convencido que había sido una alucinación. Recordó el tiempo perdido, los errores cometidos, los hijos que no tuvieron y la familia que planearon y jamás lograron tener.

-Debería irme.

Lorelai también recordó que era en esa vida en la cual era feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Otro centenar frenético de escenas aparecieron y desaparecieron a su alrededor, y Lorelai no alcanzó a comprender ninguna de ellas antes de abrir los ojos y despertar.

0o0o0

-¡Lorelai, despierta! ¡Lorelai!

-¿Luke? -Lorelai se sentía desorientada y sin energía, y solo podía ver el rostro de Luke sobre el de ella gritándole que despertara- ¿Qué pasa, Luke?  
-¡Lorelai! -Luke la abrazó mientras Lorelai miraba a su alrededor, encontrándose en _su_ habitación, la de Stars Hollow- Por Dios, Gilmore, me sacaste el diablo de adentro, pensé que no te ibas a despertar.  
-¿Qué pasa? -Pese a reconocer el espacio en el que estaba, Lorelai no dejaba de sentirse desorientada y débil.  
-Estás ardiendo en fiebre, pero todo estará bien, la ambulancia viene en camino.

Lorelai miró su cuerpo y encontró su piyama completamente mojado en sudor, sus manos casi congeladas y amarillentas, y su cabeza como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-¿Will? -Fue todo lo que Lorelai pudo preguntar, sintiéndose más y más débil.  
-Él está bien, está con Rory en su habitación.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Sí.

Lorelai lloró y sonrió, y pese a que intentó decirle que lo amaba, todo se volvió negro y se desvaneció.

0o0o0

Lorelai abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como la luz artificial de esa habitación la aturdía. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a sí misma en una cama de hospital y a Luke durmiendo en el sofá junto a ella. Se vio conectada a un suero y a una máquina que indicaba sus signos vitales. Miró su mano y encontró su anillo de matrimonio con Luke. Al quitárselo comprobó que era su anillo al encontrar la fecha de su matrimonio ahí, tallado en la pequeña argolla de oro. Sonrió.

-¿Lorelai? -Luke parecía haberse despertado de casualidad segundos antes y la miraba con sorpresa- ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí…digo, dímelo tú -Luke se acercó y Lorelai acarició una de sus manos- ¿Estoy bien? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
-Al parecer tenías un virus cuyo nombre no puedo repetir. Me desperté con tus gritos, tenías una pesadilla y no parecías querer despertar, ahí fue cuando comencé a llamar a todo el mundo. Los médicos me dijeron que la fiebre pudo haberte causado alucinaciones, estabas sobre 40 cuando llegaste al hospital.  
-¿Es grave?  
-No, claro que no. Solo fue un virus. Le medicina que te inyectaron ya está haciendo efecto y deberías ser dada de alta en unos días.  
-¿Y Will?  
-Con Rory. Le hicieron los exámenes y hasta ahora nada indica que tenga el mismo virus que tú.  
-Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos? ¿Estamos casados?  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-Digo… ¿Cuándo nos casamos? ¿En qué año?  
-2016. ¿Qué te ocurre, Lorelai? ¿Te sientes mal, quieres que llame a algún doctor?  
-No, no… -Lorelai sonrió y cerró los ojos, liberando algunas lágrimas-… solo tuve una pesadilla horrible y todavía tengo miedo de seguir en ella.  
-Ya estás bien, Lorelai. Estoy aquí.  
-Siempre estás aquí, Luke.

Luke sonrió y besó sus labios. De a poco, Lorelai comenzó a recordar la _pesadilla_ que había tenido y un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, solo calmado con las manos tibias de Luke agarrando las suyas.

-Luke.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Recuerdas que el otro día, en casa de mamá, te pregunté cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida si hubiéramos tomado mejores decisiones?  
-Sí, ¿Por qué?  
-Creo que nuestra vida no podría ser mejor ahora, tal cual es.

Luke volvió a sonreír, asintiendo.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
